Being Draco
by deeplydemented
Summary: Life isn't easy. Especially if you're a Malfoy. Specifically Draco Malfoy... Find out how hard it is from me, the sole reason for this story, Draco Malfoy.
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: Hello peeps! This is my first D/H shipper so I hope you'll be kind with me. I don't have a beta reader so I tried my best to edit this in the every way possible. I'm sorry if Draco or Hermione don't sound British and all, I'm not oriented about their language. I'm not all magical and imaginative in adventurous wizardry (in short, I can't write love stories with magical stuff in it but I'm trying!) so I decided to do an AU. Please read and review! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters; Ms. Rowling and affiliates do. *It was on my wish list to Santa oh well*

Being Draco

Chapter One: Chestnut Encounters

I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired

I know right now you don't care

But soon enough you're gonna think of me

And how I used to be

*~*~*~*

__

Life isn't easy. Especially if you're a Malfoy. Specifically Draco Malfoy. Yeah, yeah, my schoolmates and classmates would think me conceited and all if I say that I am pressured most of the time with the lifestyle I am currently having, but hell, if you look inside my so-called "soul", you'd see that I…never mind. There's no point in telling anyway.

I'm an ordinary guy. That's what I used to say to myself—every fucking day, really wishing that I *was* a normal guy. But I ain't. Give me a list of all the norms you have in your life and I'd say your weird. Honestly! (Except if you tell me you visit PlayboyMagazine.com everyday and I'd say you're my species.)

So what's the point in all this crazy shi…

"**Malfoy!**" I hear Mr. Ever-Appearing-Tonsil-When-I-Talk exclaim to me. Or maybe he was whispering, but with that voice who would think he was? The difference was undecipherable (learned that while using my PC's thesaurus, really you should use your PC more often, take it from a Malfoy). I turn around, stop myself from writing on my "Tupperware™" desk and look up at him. 

I sigh and ask in a way that I wouldn't punch his sorry ass," Yes, Mr. Binns? Is there a problem?" I almost added, "No need to **RAISE **your voice." 

He sort of calmed down and said to me *remember the word I used, **SAID**, not **BELLOWED***, " I do not have a problem but I believe that there is a problem with your ears and hands. For the past 15 minutes, you haven't been lending me your ears, vandalizing school property and writing what is obviously not our lesson." His hands, take note, were akimbo and he was looking at me degradingly. 

Well if his stare (or glare?) was meant to throw daggers, it missed me. "So what do you want me to do?" I drawled. I bet half the girls at the back were drooling. They love my drawl.

Mr. Ever-Appearing-…oh, you know him ok?! widened his eyes in surprise of my repugnance. He composed himself immediately, preparing to shoot daggers at me again. He asked, slowly. "Mr. Malfoy, what do you think would be the best thing to do?" Again, he missed.

I stood up so that I could outheight (What? The word's not in the dictionary? Well, fuck off!) him (I'm a six-footer)."Well, walk out of this really boring classroom and be rid of your tonsils. Did you know that when you speak, I could almost see your throat? You could just imagine how disgusted I am." I said coolly, hearing a few grunts of 'go, Malfoy!' from the class. 

And you guessed it right. He looked at me as if it was my last day on Earth and I could only be sickened by his breath inhaling fast and gruff. SO I was back to calling him Mr. Ever-Appearing-Tonsil-When-I-Talk guy again. "**DRACO MALFOY GET** **OUT OF MY CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!**" Even if he did not shout it at my face, I would have done the same thing. 

Who wanted Philosophy anyway? Just a crappy piece of subject debating endlessly whether to be or not to be. If you're feeling like I should mind my attitude well then I'm sorry to tell you that this is me. To hell with morality and all that crazy bullshit about Draco Malfoy. Fuck off if you think I'm quite offensive. Sorry to say my lady, your worst nightmare had just arrived. I told you, I'm no ordinary guy. 

With a swift glide of my hands, I took my knapsack and left the classroom without even batting an eyelash (I'd be damned if I even batted them; it would be rather *sissy*). If he thinks I'd be fucked thinking he'd fail me in his crappy subject, he oughta think again. Honestly, dropping Philosophy makes me feel like I won the Most Courageous Student Award for Dropping A Very Shitty Subject.

I wander the hallways of this American University my father stuck me in. Nice? Yeah, the place's absolutely great with all the chicks and stuff. Cool gardens (No, I'm not fond of flowers, I'm checking out the girlies, silly), really spacious dorm rooms, and myriad places you could hang out or stay at when you cut classes. So far, my favorite place has been the boys' comfort room. It's where wonders begin.

And so wonders did begin at the COMFORT ROOM. I guess some people really sought comfort here. Even girls. 

As I entered the boys' room, I heard a faint sob (by a girl) coming from one of the cubicles. I ignored it, believing that here was Malfoy's alter ego attacking again.

But then when I began to unzip my pants and heard the sob once more, I searched the cubicles for any sobbing girl. Of course, I was a bit apprehensive because rumors have been flying about a certain ghost girl whom gossips named Moaning Myrtle haunting the boys' comfort room for the past two weeks. I wouldn't blame the ghost for appearing to me. I bet she couldn't resist what I call **Malfoy** **Charm**. 

And there she was. 

No, not some ghost named Moaning Myrtle. At least she appeared alive to me. A bushy-haired, red-faced, all propped up girl, embracing her knees to her chest and constantly rocking herself to calm down. I noticed that she was slim and that those chocolate brown orbs staring at me, surprised, were almond-shaped and quite huge. 

She gasped as I expected her to do since, I think, for her, discovering her presence in the cubicle seemed to be the next worst thing to finding her crying.

I guess I was in this staring state for the past three seconds that's why I jumped when she attempted to speak. I regained my composure and asked her, "What are you doing here? This is the Boys' Comfort Room and you're a… girl!" Yeah, I know it was a lame statement considering I saw boobs not flat abs. 

She sniffed before answering me. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm new here. I-I was disappointed so I ran to the nearest empty room I could find. I didn't notice the Boys' Comfort Room sign." She explained, highly English-accented and I was a bit relieved there for a while, to know that there was another British in school. My Hallelujahs can wait later.

"Oh, it's ok. A lot of women like to think it's a unisexual comfort room. Believe me I've seen them in more appalling situations than yours." I rolled my eyes, remembering Paula who I just caught snogging Elmer, the jock, in a very interesting position—and costume last Monday, "You're not a ghost are you?" I said in a low voice after scrutinizing her looks. I thought that her propped up look might have been an ages ago type of propped up look.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her tears off. 

I don't know if she heard me clearly but I think not so I said, "Nothing. I'm just mumbling my way off to Neverland." I shrugged. 

She looked at me in a 'huh?' way and shook her head. "Well, I must go. I-I still have classes to catch up with." She stood up and smoothed her black skirt. It slid up an inch to reveal a gracious amount of skin which I believe is well pampered because…and I think I should not continue.

"Wait, Ms. Crying A River in the Wrong Comfort Room, I haven't known your name. C'mon, we're the only British people here on campus, we might as well know each other's names." I saw her eyes widen at that name-calling of mine (I'm quite fond of the habit actually) but good thing I was able to cushion an anticipating slap on my face by telling her that interesting trivia. 

She raised her brows upon that "interesting trivia" of mine and commented, "Really? But this is quite a big university how do you know we're the only British students around?" she furrowed her brows and I answered her coolly.

"I have my ways." I smirked. She shifted when she saw me smirk and I have once again proven my conclusion true: A Malfoy's smirk is highly intimidating. 

"Oh I see." She paused then her eyes widened again; I presumed she remembered something quite important. "Aren't you suppose to be having classes?"

I shrugged. "I suppose so." I walked over the sink and sat there in a cross-sitting position.

"Well then, why aren't you in your class?" she insisted. It wouldn't hurt telling her why right?

I sighed and answered her. "Well, I just dropped a very shitty subject today."

She looked at me intuitively. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

She still looked befuddled. "I mean, you could just drop out your subject just like that if you don't like it?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. It's really easy. Let me teach you. You just get your stuff, come up the teacher and say to his or her face—'You know you're so fucking boring. I don't wanna see your gitty face anymore. So right now I'm gonna pack my bags and scram. Understand me? Tata!' then you bang the door on his or her face. That simple." I smirked at her.

She pondered my answer for a minute and asked me, "Did you really tell that to your professor?"

I grunted. "Uh, no. But hell do I wish I had. That would be like winning an Oscar while shagging Anna Kournikova, you know!"

She winced at my last five words but I didn't mind. "I couldn't and would never do that."

"Didn't tell you to do it. Just sharing."

We paused for some moment; I hated it so I broke the silence. "Anyways, Ms. I Thought You Were A Ghost, what's your name? I've been talking here for some time now to a stranger. And my dad always told me never talk to strangers. So if you don't give me your name I'm sure my pop's gonna sue you." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-It's Hermione. Hermione Granger." She extended her hand and gave me her sweet smile. It was then that I noticed she had two big front teeth, with a gap at the middle. She closed her mouth immediately, realizing I have looked at her. Maybe she was aware of her molar issues. Or maybe she was caught off-guard of my staring.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I said with a smirk, sounding as if I was a James Bond clone. I stood up to shake her hand. She cringed a bit at the feel of my palm, her cinnamon curls bouncing at her movement. "Sorry if my hand's kinda sweaty, it's antisocial." I said.

"It's ok." she nodded. She had a warm, soft hand (Yeah, I know they are two, but hello I'm only holding one!) that I didn't notice I was shaking it for so long. She broke off and I let out a sheepish grunt. She also broke off the anticipating uneasiness by asking me. "So what subject were you…uh…thrown out?" 

"Philosophy." I said as I smoothed my silver hair. She looked at me and…ok, sorry with the arrogance. Let's just move on.

"Wow, that's quite a heavy subject. What course are you taking?" she seemed interested because she sat down on the cold floor.

"Interdisciplinary Studies. You know, that course where fickle people settle in." I rolled my eyes.

She smiled. "I don't think so. To be able to pass Interdisciplinary Studies you have to be a well-rounded person. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it that you study arts, philosophy, business management and that stuff in your course?"

I was impressed. This woman sure knew her academics. I myself didn't know Inter-studies (it's too long) was all about being good in all fields; I thought it was a cool course because this university had the best summary of it in their brochure. Oh well. Stupid me.

"I guess I am a well-rounded person. In a different sense, I am."

She tilted her head and asked. "What do you mean in a different sense?"

I smirked and sighed. "You'll know Ms. Granger as the school year rolls on." 

She looked at me quizzically but I just smirked at her. "Anyway, it's my turn to interrogate you, Hermione." I clapped my hands to my knees. 

She nodded. "Ok, so what do you want to know about?"

"The beginning of it all, why I found you here in the boys' comfort room, well, comforting yourself." 

She hesitated then heaved out a big sigh. "As I've told you, I'm new here and I wasn't well-oriented about the place. I just moved in last night and everything since then was horrible." She flinched and I understood why. Room mates.

"Must be your room mate." I guessed. From my experience, roommates were the worst thing that ever happened to me next to being caught with a pack of used condoms in my bag last year by my mom. I've had a schizo roommate, a suicidal roommate, a super geek roommate and a yoga freak roommate. Good thing Grinwald, the dean, accepted these reasons enough for me to have a room all by myself. Although at night, I'm not *really* alone. You're not telling right?

She looked at me with her hazel orbs and smiled, approving my guess. "How did you know?" 

I put on a serious face and said "I can read your mind." She looked at me like 'Oh, really?' and I broke it off, "No, joking, though I wished to read your mind, it was based on my experience."

"Well, yeah. It all began with my roommate who I am guessing must be some *goddess* in this place. She calls all the boys in this campus and keeps changing her clothes every blink of an eye plus she continuously rants about her figure! I don't know how to deal with her anymore!" she sighed, exasperated.

"What's her name?" I sure knew a lot of goddesses in this university and all of them were—shall I say—memorable.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Pansy Parkinson. Do you know her?" 

So it was Prissy Pansy. "Yup, we're actually dating."

I felt her almost raise her eyebrow in disgust but instead she panicked. "Oh, well, I…please don't tell her. I…uh.."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I know how you feel. Believe me, I really do." I grinned at her and she relaxed.

"I believe you. I just don't know how you are able to stand a …creature like her! She's so unbearable." She commented.

I laughed. "There are some things she is tolerable in if you know what I mean." I rocked my head side to side. 

She nodded knowingly. "Oh…I get it."

"You're free to call her Prissy Pansy if you want to. Everybody does call her that name. Of course she thinks she's known as Goddess of Beauty and Love…you know. Is that why you were crying? You were so upset over Pansy?"

"No, I told you it was just the beginning. And so, this morning I woke up late because Pansy turned my alarm clock off. I was suppose to wake up earlier than everyone else but then she did what she did. I asked her last night where Women Studies, which was my first subject in the morning, was and she just said it's at the Cogsworth Building as if I had any orientation of the campus. Whenever I asked her where this or that subject was being held she'd just say 'Oh, it's where I and Seamus meet' or 'Oh, that's a so boring place' or 'Oh, that's where I and Dean snog'." She rolled her eyes and I can't hold my laughter for she mimicked Pansy's voice so well. "So since I woke up late and I got lost on my way to the class, my professor cancelled me in her class. She said she doesn't tolerate late students and that I was so immature not to wake up as early as I should have. She said I acted like I was still in High School. I tried to reason out but she won't buy it. So there, I was so upset that I ran to nowhere and landed here." She sighed as I listened intently to her.

"I'm awfully sorry about those mishaps but you got to get used to them. To be able to survive in college you have to have a strong stomach and lotsa guts." 

She shrugged. "Well, thanks for listening to me. I thought today was a really terrible day." She stood up and took her things. "I got to go. I don't want to be late for the next class. Maybe we could just see each other around. Or you can drop by the dorm anytime. Thank you so much Draco."

I snorted. "It's nothing. I'll sure drop by. See you around." I grinned at her as she waved goodbye and left the room. 

So here I am, off to my next class, Chemistry. The Tupperware™ chairs in there are nicer to write at plus, I'm seated at the back row, I'm sure Snape wouldn't give a shit about what I'd do. Although he usually does in other stuff.

I look at my watch and arrive at a desirable realization. I've still got 15 minutes before Chem! That means I'm a freeman before Snape bounds me to my chair. Hmmm, I guess I should just smoke at Flourish and Blott's. It's the little store by the coffee shop in the university. It's also one of the things I love about this place. I get to do anything I want. And there's places to go.

*~*~*~

****

A/N: So what do you think? Is it boring? Is it ok? Have you any suggestions? Did you hate it? Did you like it? *pants* Should I continue the story? Or should I just join the army? Is Draco OOC? Am I trying too hard to make him seem like him? Please tell me! Your opinions matter the most! *I sounded like a desperate salesman there* 

****

Note: Yup, it's Mr. Severus Snape in there teaching Chemistry. I have some plans for him but if you guys don't say anything I dunno if I'd get on with the story. *I'm not threatening you though, HONESTLY!* 

****


	2. Father Figure

****

A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry this took so long to upload. I was out for the week coz my mom dragged me to our province. *Wow! Over one review!* Thankies are at the bottom.

This chappie is both a dark and light chappie. I hope I did a good enough job in it. please take note that in the events that would follow, I would switch points of view—sometimes omniscient, sometimes first person (Draco) ok?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters; Ms. Rowling and affiliates do. *It was on my wish list to Santa oh well*

Being Draco

Chapter Two: Father Figure

Life is a waterfall

We're one in the river

And one again after the fall

*~*~*

__

"But Dad! I don't want to stay in America! I don't know anybody there! Why can't I just study here in London? What difference would it make?" Draco protested. He and Lucius had been fighting about Draco's transfer to US for the past hour now and from the sounds of it, the latter is getting the upper hand.

Lucius looked at his son grimly and sighed exasperatingly. He was still the bloody git he used to be years ago when Narcissa brought him in. He was still that stupid, stubborn prat he used to be years ago. And today, he just had to teach him another lesson.

"Draco," he started slowly and calmly, "how many times do we have to discuss this issue? It's been settled and everything is in fact, arranged. Won't it be a pity if you would neglect all those work *I've* done for you?" he walked around Draco like Draco was some criminal being interrogated and clapped his hands on his shoulders. He turned his back on him and paced on.

Draco jumped in his seat, his heartbeat racing for he knew what was coming. He'd either get beaten up or mentally tortured. His father wouldn't let a day pass without getting his hands on him. Lucius just *loves* him so much.

"W-Well…I appreciate all the work, Dad," he felt Lucius shiver at the mention of that term. He told him that he'd rather hear Lucius than Dad from him. It sounded more… domineering. "but I love it here in London. I have so many friends and I get to go to the most wondrous places. I can't just leave London just like that." He knew his father was at the brink of his patience now and he had to brace himself for what was to come.

Lucius stopped pacing around and tightened his fists. "Very well, Draco. I understand how much you love London. I, too, share the same affection. But there's one slight problem." Lucius faced him with a grim façade. He sauntered to Draco until he was only a meter away from him. 

Draco almost gulped but maintained the stare with his so-called father. "What is that, Lucius?"

He leaned his face in front of Draco and said "You. Don't. Have. Any. Friend."

Draco hung his head down but Lucius forced it up, holding him fiercely by the chin. It was true he had no friends in this side of London. In fact, his social skills had been limited by his father's orders. All his friends had left him since that incident happened. His skin was as pale as a vampire's due to the lack of outdoor activities. Since his mother died eight years ago, Malfoy Manor—as his father would call it—was his hell. There was no radio, no television, no computer nor any piece of technology in the mansion. It was a clear illustration of Lucius's self. Grey, callous and sober..

"Listen, boy, you follow my orders if you still want to see the daylight! You don't go kidding me with your bloody jokes because I don't buy it. Understand me Draco?" his eyes looked at him menacingly and Draco barely nodded his head. Lucius let go of his grip. He never liked calling him 'son'. Their relationship is beyond father and son. It's more of mentor to student.

"You better mind your attitude, Draco. It will lead you to trouble." He glanced at him and dusted his black coat. "Your reward will come tonight after I return for work. I still have a meeting with Mr. Fudge. Enjoy yourself until then. But don't try to escape me, I know where to find you." He smirked, feeling like he has won a very important award and left Draco.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. 'Torture is my middle name' he thought. He stood up and glanced around the room. 

The room where Lucius had beaten him up for the past eight years. He knew too well the walls, the floor, the ceiling and the windows. How he loved to stare at the ceiling and make it absorb his pain, as if it could, as Lucius whipped him or punched him until his fist was red or cut him as if he was some frog for dissection. Those walls that he hated so much for they locked the sounds, muffles, cries and pleads escaping from his mouth, which was sometimes bloody or swollen. The windows that he often thought of breaking just to run away from all the pain Lucius has caused in his whole self—physically and emotionally. 

He sighed. Tonight, at least, he's going to have his last beating. 

'Oh, mother, how I wish you were here.' He thought all of a sudden as he stared out the window, watching Lucius as he drove away with his sleek black convertible. 'But then again, you wouldn't have done anything. It wouldn't matter.' 

As he stared out, he saw her standing there, glaring at Lucius' car. She. Ginny Weasley. The red haired, 17-year old daughter of one of Lucius' mortal enemies, Arthur Weasley, his officemate. Virginia Weasley—the only reason why he loved London. What he told his father was all a lie. Who needed a friend when all you could ever want was in front of you? Who needed the most sought after tourist spots at London when being here meant seeing her? 

Lucius degraded the family so much because Arthur won the Most Outstanding Officer last year. He remembered Ginny's sad face that glared at him—the face he wished he could hold someday—when his father insulted their family from head to toe. But there was nothing to loathe about the family. Draco saw how each family member loved one another, how they cared for each other, how perfect they are even if they were struggling financially. He wished he too could be a part of them. Part of that perfect family.

He sighed again. 'She would never know,' he said to himself. 'At least, she's safe. At least she has a family.' He dug his hands in his pockets and left the room.

*~*~*

"…And my dad always told me never talk to strangers. So if you don't give me your name I'm sure my pop's gonna sue you…"

As if. Malfoy. Really the best liar around. How I wish he'd taught me something to live by in life. Oh wait, he did. It doesn't hurt. I'd chant that mantra over and over again when he'd beat me up. 

Oh enough about my father! He's not *fun* really to talk about. Let's move on ok?

So here I am skidding off to the Lumiere Wing *after inhaling about ten sticks of Marlboro, it's where the flavor is* about a hundred steps away, to meet up with my second daddy. 

Severus Snape. 

Yeah, the Chemistry professor from hell who never passed any student of his except for only *ehem* yours truly and some geek named Susan Bones. 

That gloomy looking, definitely sullen fellow who'd win 2nd Place at any staring contest (because I own the 1st Place, darling) _is_ my second father.

Since my first week at American University, Snape claimed my father's title, which I was only too glad to accept. I don't know what was with him then *maybe some shots of peps* but I think he thought he could change me by being concerned about every little shit I did or basically everything that concerns me (Unfortunately, EVERYTHING _concerns_ me.) 

I don't mind it really, at least I know somebody cared. Even if it meant I had to be scolded every now and then. 

I have withstood more than what he does. And if he beats me up, it won't be a problem, I have programmed my body to be numb to such.

He's always told me to sod off fraternities or any kind of brotherhood because they might "harm me". I've often told him that torture is my middle name. Even if they fed me poison, I would not react to it because my father had tried to kill me for so many times that the taste of poison is like salt to my taste buds. I remember he'd cringe by such "morbid statements".

I'd like to tell him "Snape, sorry, dadd-ay but this *is* reality". 

I shook my head as I entered his classroom. He looked at me the same way he did to any of his students with the only difference that he bothers to call my name when I enter his class. I lifted my eyebrows at him as he said my name in his usually gothic voice. He stared at me with that I-Know-You-Smoked look. Oh well.

"So," he began and I noticed Susan preparing her stuff to write. I'm not that type. I usually listen during the discussion and when I can't understand it, I fly off to Neverland. 

Snape's the kind of teacher whom you wouldn't neglect. Believe me. I had downhill grades during the first quarter in his class and he didn't let me be. I met with him after classes for me to understand the lesson. He'd keep bugging me until *EVERYTHING* was through.

As Snape was nearing his 15 minutes lecturing, I felt a hand moving down my thigh. I froze and knew only one person who could and *would* do that to me.

Pansy.

"Hello, Sugar Plum." She whispered sexily in my ears. I had goosebumps all over and I bet something else also "bumped".

Though it is quite embarrassing, she _does_ call me Sugar Plum whenever we fuck and play games. And I call her my Prissy Princess. She doesn't mind because if she does, she won't get...you know. "Hello, Pansy. As far as I can remember we're not classmates in Chem."

"Well, we are now. Isn't it great?" she said excitedly as if it really was something to be excited about. "I exchanged schedules with Angelina Johnson and she obliged _willingly_." She explained.

I bet she paid that girl a 100 bucks or threatened her to be pounded until her last year at the university. "Interesting. You never fail to surprise me, Pansy." I said awkwardly. She really was a stupid girl. She knew that I shouldn't be clowning around during Snape's class or else… 

"You know Pansy, you have such the wildest and most unprepared schemes that you forget the consequences of your actions." I said and I bet for a million Euros that she didn't get a word I said. Pansy likes actions than words because she can't understand my words. Except in _certain_ circumstances.

"What are you talking about, Draco honey?" she fluttered her eyes at me, thinking I was only flirting. Now, I know my conclusion is right. She's only good as a fuckmate.

"Well, this is Snape's class and you know how things work around here, don't you?" she instead, licked my earlobe and god, was it getting hot in here. (yeah, I-not the roof-am on fire.)

"I don't care." She said huskily. Shit, this lady's dripping and she's spreading her disease to me.

Snape darted a knowing glance at me and I avoided it—almost. There goes his father's instincts again. He paused lecturing and walked over to my seat. Oh, are you fucked Pansy.

"Ms. Parkinson, if my memory does not fail me, I remember you as being my student later this afternoon. Now, can you tell me why I am disturbed seeing you at this time of the day, groping at Mr. Malfoy here?" he said slowly, as if making Pansy absorb every word he said. He raised an eyebrow at her and I almost heard her gulp.

"Well, P-professor, I…uh…exchanged schedules with Angelina Johnson." She stood up, stuttering. I didn't know she could stutter. Well, there's always a first time for everything right?

"I know, of course you exchanged schedules with somebody whom I don't give a damn on but what I'm asking is why?" Snape shook his head and glared at Pansy. Man, was she sweating! I had to suppress my giggle though.

Pansy was stumped for a moment but began to speak when she had had a good alibi. "Well…you see, Professor…I work best in the morning… (Draco: that is _soo _true, she makes me forget where I am in the morning) I mean I noticed that I'm getting the best grades during my morning classes and so I thought that since I am failing in your subject, I'd exchange schedules with someone who _is_ well-off your subject. That's why I am here now." She smiled, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

I shook my head. Nobody can fool the mighty Severus Snape. Even I failed, which meant that if your name is Nobody, you can fool Snape. Maybe when I get married I'll name my son Nobody so he can fool him.

Snape sighed and nodded. "What great thinking and observation, Ms. Parkinson. I'm glad you're beginning to mind your studies. And to think that now, you're so _concerned _about passing _my subject_. Isn't it such _honor_ for me?" Pansy was nodding her head strongly the whole time, feeling as if she had gotten Snape. 

"But then, since you've mentioned exchanging schedules with someone well-off my class, I remembered that _only two_, listen, _two_ students have passed it. They are namely Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Bones. So if you really want to pass my subject, you would just have to exchange schedules with one of them. Oh wait, I'll just decide whom you'd exchange schedules with." 

He paused, as if to ponder then said, "Mr. Malfoy perhaps? If he doesn't mind?" Snape looked at me. Pansy did too, in a begging manner for me to say "yes".

I shrugged. "I don't mind. Not at all." Pansy's face fell. Snape smirked.

"Well then it's settled. Mr. Malfoy will take my class in the afternoon and you, Ms. Parkinson will be with me in the morning. Is that clear?" I nodded and Pansy did too, weakly. "You may sit down. So much for that, let's proceed." He sauntered to the board and began blabbing again.  
"Why didn't you defend me?" Pansy said to me, hurt and embarrassed.

"It was Snape, Pansy. Everybody knows what would happen to you if you messed up with him." I reasoned innocently. Pansy sighed, exasperated. I smirked to myself.

After classes, I met up with Snape (since it was both our vacant periods) as Pansy skidded off to her Arts class.

"Nice show there, Snape. You really amaze me with our sarcasm." I commented while he crossed his arms on the table.

"Draco, I am a bit—to be honest—really bothered with that *girlfriend* of yours." He looked as if he had just ate a chocolate ice cream with vinegar on it.

"She's not my girlfriend. How many times do I have to tell you that? Or are you becoming forgetful already? I knew I saw a white hair there somewhere." I looked at his hair and he dismissed me.

"Well if she's not then what is she? Your groupie? Or someone you hire to grope you?"

"Now, you got one thing wrong there. I don't hire women to grope me, they *volunteer*." I rolled my eyes.

He shook his head. Sometimes, actually most of the times, my answers baffle him. "Whatever, I want to know what she is in your life because I tell you, your taste in women is getting worse by the minute."

"Well you should be proud of her, she makes me scream her name." I noticed he suppressed a cringe there. Snape could pass as a monk with his morality issues.

"I don't care if she makes you scream or she makes you act like a chicken or dance like a cow, she's not the woman for you. Really Draco, you have to be serious with women already. You're not getting any younger. If you get by your 20th birthday with such attitude, no one's going to respect you."

"Then how do you want me to act around? Be a bloody gentleman and found a 'Sex is a crime!' organization?"

Snape shrugged. "It could be plausible."

"What? Are you insane? Life ain't worth anything without snogging and sex and all that fun!"

"It is, Draco. There is such a thing as love, respect and justice. And from what I'm seeing, you have none of those. You obviously don't love Pansy nor respect her and you're not doing her any justice. I'm not telling you to do so since she's not that kind of a woman but I'm just saying that when the real *woman* comes around for you, you have to love her, respect her and give what is due to her. Did I make myself clear?"

I lifted both my brows. "That is all. You may go now." He said. I took my bag and stood up while he fixed his materials for the next class. 

"Uh, Snape since when did you become Mr. A Cross between a Social Worker and a Desperate Guidance Counselor?" I asked.

"And stop the name callings Draco, it's really insulting."

"Whatever you say. But really, since when?"  
"Since I realized that your theme song and goal in life is '18 Til I Die'"

"I didn't know you liked Bryan Adams."

"My brother did. Now go on and scurry off." He dismissed me by fanning his hand. I smirked and went to the canteen.

There are some things you'll like about Snape even if he was sarcastic and dark, he made sure that he reserved a soft spot for those he care about.

What the…? Am I losing my touch, getting all mushy and all? Grr…I'm getting old.

He got one thing wrong again. My theme song ain't "18 Til I Die", it's "Endless Love". Harhar. Puh-leaze?

A/N:Thank you for reviewing! 

****

Serpent de Feu- thanx for that one overlooked fact there. Hmm, well, you'll find out in coming chapters that Draco's not a conventional perv. Thank you too for the tip! Hope you review this chappie! 

****

Blue Butterfly-thanx so much. I hope you review next time.

****

Elodave-Gee, thanks for the review. Hope to see your review next time.

****

Ameru43-Dontcha worry, I reviewed **all** your fanfics, they're all nice. Hope to see your review on this chapter.

I hope you liked this chapter. It's quite short really and basically nothing happened but I hope something did make sense. Next chap's still an introduction to Draco's life. By chapter four, you'll get to meet someone special but I'm not telling.


	3. Tonsil Aftermath

****

Erratum: Hey I realized one detail I got wrong in both chapters (now, my credibility's really doomed). In Chapter 1, do you remember Draco saying that room mates were the worst thing that ever happened to him next to being caught with a used condom by **his mom last year**? Then next chappie, I say in the flashback that his **mom died eight years ago**. I'm really sorry about that! Just pretend that it was his dad that saw his used condom ok? Won't ever happen again! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

**Thankies at the bottom.** ****

Being Draco

Chapter Three: Tonsil Aftermath

****

Come and hold my hand

I wanna contact the living

*~*~*

After I met up with Snape during my vacant period, Pansy ranted about me not defending her to Snape. I had to be sweety-sweety and all to her just to quote unquote, *win back her heart*. 

Ech! If this woman just didn't do *great* things to and for me, I would have dumped her before she can say Sugar Plum.

It was then that I remembered how Hermione ranted about her. 

I laughed subconsciously and Pansy probably noticed my unlistening to her that's why she stopped. It was up to a Malfoy save-your-face-statement that made her believe I was *eagerly* listening to her the whole time. Humor me.

I then pondered if I'd chance with Hermione again anytime this day. Unfortunately, fate decided comfort rooms were enough. Or probably the boys' comfort room was the most appropriate place for us to meet. I should check it out, don't you think?

Later on that day, Snape discovered my tonsil mishap with Mr. To Bellow or Not To Bellow. Darn it. Naturally, I was scolded and it was then that I thanked God for making Snape a guy, coz if he was a girl, he'd be a professional nagger. Or maybe a spinster knitting her sister's children's sweaters with fancy orange and pink flower prints that would have her labeled as "Worst Aunt" or "Sullen Spinster". 

"You better apologize to him, Draco Malfoy! What you did is insubordinate, imprudent and…" Snape said with matching steaming nose and glaring ice-cold eyes. I could compare him to a just left train right now. No, a whistling teapot is more like it.

"Will you quit it off with the highfalutin words and just tell me to apologize? Isn't it all you wanted to say?" I interrupted and Snape was caught with his mouth open, apparently still catching up with his words. I can see how *eager* he is to scold me. 

He grunted and crossed his arms, as if he had long, heavy robes. Sometimes I'd like to think he was some sort of wizard who had a vast collection of robes in his past life. 

"Well, then…as you wish, _Draco_." He said in a calmer but more sarcastic voice.

"See how I make things easier for you?" I interrupted.

He continued. "All I want you to do now is head off to the faculty and apologize to Professor Binns over your rampant and irrational (*Oh, brother, maybe Snape was a frustrated English professor*) behaviour during his class. I know Binns, he may look dull and submissive, but he is actually quite stern."

I looked at him maliciously and smirked. "Obviously you *know* Professor Binns very well." His eyes widened to protest but I was able to cut him off immediately. "Ok, fine. I'll go now to the faculty and beg him to take me back again. Satisfied?" I stood up to leave the room but he began to speak again.

"You never fail to remind me of my age, Draco. When will you stop worrying me?" he sighed as if he was tired of my ways.

"You volunteered to be my worrywart. I didn't hire you. You keep forgetting that." I said, with a serious look on my face.

Snape dismissed my statement and changed the topic. "I'm a bit worried about the apology that will be given to Professor Binns." Snape looked at me like he wanted a demonstration.

"Point being?" I remarked.

"My point being that you demonstrate the apology to me. Pretend I am Professor Binns and apologize." He said contently.

__

Congratulations, Draco! You win for being such an excellent mind reader! Now, you have the chance to play pretend with Professor Severus Snape and guess what, there's more! If he thinks you've done well enough, you'll win a trip to Hawaii with Professor Binns! All expenses free!

I wouldn't be a bad enough mind reader like I said to Hermione. 

I grunted. Man, I should have ran away when I had the chance. "Is it really necessary?" I made a face.

"Yes. I think it *is* necessary." Snape, again, crossed his arms over his chest and threw dagger looks at me.

Now, one dagger did hit me. Really nasty cut in my arm. 

Anyways, I sighed, relinquishing, knowing how *stubborn* (Note: understatement) Snape is. I've just realized it's very hard to raise up your own parent don't you agree?

"Begin." He sat down and entwined his fingers together.

I hesitated for a while and cleared my throat. "Ok, so Professor Binns," I looked at him, "I know that my behaviour last morning was very inappropriate and disrespectful of me. I know that it would be impossible but I *beg* of you to take me back again in your class and I *promise* that I will behave properly from then on and never ever *unpay* attention to you." I sighed and wished I had never said those words with asterisks in them.

Professor Binns looked at me like he was throwing daggers again and I pretended that I got hit by one so badly that I feel like a poor, pathetic oaf. Oh… poor me.

In your dreams, Living Tonsil Guy! If only Snape wouldn't think this is important, I would have never bothered to go back to your bloody class again!

"I didn't know that you still had some *humble* vein living in your system, Mr. Malfoy. Anyway, I am glad that you do know how to act on certain situations (Hell I *do*!). The apology is accepted however, there are conditions to be met." He looked at my reaction and knowing that an 'Oh, no!' look would satisfy him, I did it. 

My, my, I'm losing my touch really, being giving and all. I only give when I can *receive* something fruitful in return.

"Whatever it takes to have Philosophy *back* in my life again." I said ala desperado guy with matching shaking of the head.

"Very well, I'm giving you a supplementary project (Now, there's where the real 'Oh, no!' begins) to pay for the damage you did (What? Broke your sorry…? Or probably revealed how humongous that tonsil of yours is to the whole campus?)." He pondered then smirked—unsuccessfully unappealing. It was appalling rather.

"I think a book about Socrates' life and works will do. The project's due in two weeks so if I were you, I'd better start now, Mr. Malfoy or else, you will and can never attend my class again until I am the Philosophy teacher in this university." He entwined his fingers in a praying position and looked at me triumphantly. 

That reminded me of Snape. Maybe he and Snape have been spending a lot of time together considering that mannerism of Snape to entwine his fingers. Hmmm… do I smell blackmail in the air? Issues…nasty, nasty issues.

Earth to Draco. When my mind got back from Neverland, my body reacted as it should have been. All fucked up. (No, the bad fucked up, moron!)

I'm fucked right, two weeks is way too short! And he had the best timing: middle of the school year when all the events happen! Parties, soirees (where the chicks are), night-outs, etc. And here comes Mr. Project, wearing nothing but a pink bandanna and orange negligee, chiding me to finish him already! Argh… 

"But, sir, two weeks?! It's way too short! I mean you're asking me to basically make a book about some century-old guy I've never heard nor has been an important part of my life and expecting me to finish it in what? Two freaking weeks?" I freaked out—no I mean, I was one-fourth almost to freak out because I only freak out when… nevermind. 

He nodded, super-satisfied with my reaction. He'll have his day, I swear. "Yes, that's basically the point Mr. Malfoy, you messed up so you have to face the consequences."

"Is there any other way for me to pass your class? Or maybe an extension, I mean it's a book man! It's loads of stuff…"

He interrupted to my dislike. " And this is college, Draco Malfoy. You even have to thank me that I didn't ask you to make a review or report about The Republic by Plato. And besides, any high school student can do that (Yeah, in like a month!). I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. You may go now. This conversation is over. Goodbye and good day." He turned his back to me to fix his things.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, sir, don't do this to me!"

He faced me again and looked at me grimly (?). "Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy. Good day."

I sighed and left the faculty.

That man really shitted me. First, he disgusts me with his ever-appearing tonsil every fucking morning then he gives me a voluminous project to be done in the shortest time possible. I just wish someone could help me do this stuff.

I'm not a bully and I know how things work around here. Yeah, threat someone to do something for you and eventually you'll get fucked. Besides, I don't think it's just to use people. Well, Pansy was unlucky she made herself useful to me. Got it? *Useful*? 

The thought of Pansy brought me to her dormitory to probably ask if she could assist me in this dilemma of mine. Yeah, she's dumb and I bet she'd mistake Socrates for a brand of hair gel or whatever but she's got loads of sources. 

Don't protest! I'm not a bully, I told you. Let's say I'm just the indirect kind of bully. Harhar. 

I knocked on her door and in a short while, a bushy haired girl opened it. If I didn't remember my comfort room encounter, I would have teased her with "Ever heard of a comb? It's used to fix your hair?" with matching smirk. 

"Hermione! Hi, nice to see you again." I smiled and her chocolate brown eyes widened again. It was kind of cute especially if she did that while I… Stop it! You pervy-pervy mind!

"Draco, glad to see you too. May I guess, Pansy?" she let me in and I noticed how diverse her side of the room was with Pansy. 

She had a soft maroon (I don't like to put it simply as red, ok? So sod off!) motif, which I think is very girly but not sissy, pouring from the ceiling to the floor. A hell lot of books greeted me on her bedside table. On top of it was a lampshade decorated with butterflies and fairies designs. Her bedcover was dark rose with weird prints on it and everything was *completely* in order. 

Pansy's would be a total opposite. Yeah, she'd have girly motifs and all but never, as in never, will she have an amountful of books be by her bedside and never will her stuffs be in order. Especially since I come around. Heehee.

"Well, she's not here. Although she has a message for you. She told me that if you came around tell you that she's in her cheerleader practice today and tonight she'll be in her sorority's sisters soiree. So that would mean you'll have to wait until tomorrow. She also wants me to inform you how regretful she is that she'll be away from you for a couple of hours." She coughed at the last statement and I could imagine her disgust with Pansy's facial expression.

"Thank you for being a good messenger and telling me all the latest news of Prissy Pansy's life." I said with a smirk.

She laughed. "You sure know how to use that sense of humor of yours."

"Practice makes perfect, darling." I replied. "Anyway, since Prissy, I mean Pansy's, not around might as well hang here if you don't mind or are you busy?" 

She shook her head. "No, I'm homework-free today. After I met you, everything has been well." She smiled. She did look happy judging her aura. Wha? When did I become Mr. Aura Reader? Whatever…

"Then I guess I have become your lucky charm. You better not lose me or else you're damned." I smiled.

"I hope to not lose you." She smiled back. "What did you want with her anyway? Not that it concerns me but you know, if you don't mind to tell me and if it's not about your *relationship*." She had a hard time swallowing the last word. I understand how she feels. Really I do.

"What relationship? Anyway, of course I'd love to tell you. It's all about you know, my tonsil mishap with Philosophy." 

"Professor Binns?" Hermione checked. "He was my second to the last class and it was *sheer* torture." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You bet. Anyway, as I was saying, Snape made me apologize to him and the tonsil guy took it only that I had to make a book about Socrates. Here's more, it's due in two weeks! Isn't that great?" I said sarcastically. I saw her flinch at the mention of Snape's name and I had to sympathize.

"So, you've met Snape, huh?" I asked and looked at her meaningfully.

"Yeah and every second was…" she shook her head and gulped. "It's indescribable." She rolled her eyes again. Maybe it's her mannerism. If she came around me earlier maybe that mannerism would be of good use. *Very* good use. 

"You two seem to be friends." she said in an awkward manner, like friends were the last things Snape would ever have—next to a wife, of course. 

"He volunteered to be my father and I was only too willing to accept him. You should have seen the look on his face when I took him in. He was literally begging for the job. Well, who was I to turn down such good offer?" I fabricated obviously but it still made her laugh.

"Really? I'd love to have him as a daddy but on second thought…" she shrugged. 

I nodded. "So, how'd your day go?" I asked and she relaxed to a position that meant "long conversation".

Her chocolate brown eyes widened again and I can't stop noticing that can I? "The rest of the day was glorious. Absolutely different from the first few hours of my sophomore college life which I thoghut meant until graduation." She said.

I nodded. "Good for you. What were your classes?"

She looked up, squinting her eyes to recall her schedule. "Let's see… I had Chemistry after snacks, then History and Philosophy. Oh, yeah, I forgot, I also had Literature I and Economics I, too." She smiled, seemingly contented with her answers.

"I had *great contempt* on those classes." I raised my eyebrows. "So that means you're left with Math I and Arts I tomorrow or some other day?" asked I.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm actually excited about Arts because I've read the books and all. They're pretty interesting."

"For me, the only art I see in life is sex and graffiti. Oh, and of course, porn magazines. " I stated nonchalantly. 

At the corner of my eye, I thought I saw her flinch but she seemed to not mind me or pretend not to. Whatever!

"Who knows we might be classmates in one of those subjects?" I smiled and she nodded. "So what else happened to you today?" I asked, thinking that another dull second that would pass meant that the conversation was over.

She paused to ponder and said slowly, "Hmmm…well, I met some people. They were nice and I got to memorize the whole campus through the help of one of them. Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklehurst? Ring any bell?" she looked at me.

"Of course, they're the top officers of the sorority controlling Pansy's life cycle, Theta Phi."

"Really? I didn't know sorority officers are way nicer here in college." Hermione asserted but naturally all the nice stuff in college's superficial.

"There's actually no difference, Hermione. Only that they're taller, vainer and sissier."

"But—"

"I know how you feel but I bet they were just making fun of you or something. The only time that their being nice is genuine is when they're talking to someone who looks like Gwyneth Paltrow or acts like Madonna. I'm sorry, Hermione." I looked at her sympathetically (or at least, it was close to that).

She sighed and looked at her feet. "I guess they never change, don't they?" she smiled weakly and God bless her for making me feel something I've never felt before.

Pity.

Not love, stupid!

She changed back to the main topic, clearly uneasy with the whole High School memories. I should know. "So you came here to ask Pansy about Socrates?" she said, with matching twitching of the face, like the idea was absolutely absurd. I love how flexible she could be. If only she wasn't buck-toothed and bushy-haired, she'd be wobbling knees every time she'd pass by and starring in mens' liquid dreams exclusively whenever she speaks.

"Of course not! I bet you anything she'd mistake him for a hair gel. It's just that I wanted her to make some hushable geek do it for me." I explained.

"Hushable meaning he won't tell?" she looked at me to approve her guess.

"Yup, you're a fast learner, madam. You'd make a fair member of the *society*." I shook her hand as she sat beside me and… I'm shutting up now.

"You don't have to go to much trouble like that actually."

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my brows. 

"I mean I could help you with your project. Honestly, I read Philosophy books and the likes. I could help you—a lot." She said.

Hallelujah! I mean even if she wouldn't help me, I'd still be hallelujah-ing but don't be a killjoy ok? "Really? Are you sure? I know that you have a lot to catch up since you came around late. Lessons, quizzes, stuff like that. Wouldn't I be a burden on your part?" I said though I really wish she could help me so that I wouldn't have to return Pansy any favor.

She shook her head firmly. "You did me a favor and I want to return it by helping you out."

I was puzzled there for a minute and asked, "What favor?"

"Taking all the bad luck Pansy gave me last night. If I hadn't met you, I'd probably be sulking at the boys' comfort room still. Or worse, be in a mental institution now."

"It really wasn't a big deal. But anyway, if you want to put it that way, who am I to stop you?" I smirked at her.

We discussed how to divide the labor and she made it clear that she was just going to ***help*** not do the project. I agreed and was relieved to take that load off my shoulders. She just doesn't know how much this *means* to me. I hear my brain elves labeled 'Nocturnal Draco' squealing "Parties here I come!". 

"Thank you so much, Hermione! You don't know how important this project means to me." She looked at me proudly, presuming what I meant was I minded my academics. "Well, I'm glad you care for your studies."

I looked at her oddly as if the said statement was the most impossible statement anyone would say to me. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm doing this all for the party."

"Party?" 

"Yeah, all the happenings' gonna happen in the next two weeks that's why I'm minding my studies. I mean, if this wasn't as important as it should be then I'd just let it go you know." 

I shrugged. "Speaking of parties, can you come with me at the frat party tomorrow night?"

Hermione paused, probably catching up with what I had just said. "Why?" she furrowed her brows at me.

"Because there's a party." I said duh-ly.

"I heard you but can't you go to the party all by yourself? Or maybe somebody else. You've got Pansy to show off." She said, a hint of—I don't know—sarcasm (?) in her voice.

"Problem is she can't show up. The sorority's gonna have some new sorority members pledging and that sort of stuff tomorrow night and it's like a major event in her life so she can't come with me." I explained.

"Well, do what I said. Come to the party all by yourself. I see no point bringing me along especially since I don't know anyone." She crossed her arms and I saw a gleam in her eyes that read "Uninterested".

"That's why you're coming with me. To know people."

"But I thought you said people here are no less than the high school days— superficial and impudent." She looked at me with steel eyes and I felt how horrible her high school life must have been.

I sighed. "I know. I told you all that but in this institution, you can't move when you're friendless."

She glared at me and said, "Watch me."

"C'mon, Hermione, I promise just this once and never ever will it happen again. I'll never bug you to any social function I will attend and this will never ever happen again—did I say that already?" I scratched the back of my head.

She managed to smile at my *joke* (I'm laughing so hard, Malfoy. Ha. Ha. Ha. Said Sarcastic Draco Brain elf.). 

She sighed and told me, "Ok, I'll go. But don't leave me out, ok? Promise to take care of me. I don't know how to act around them you know."

I smirked. 

If anyone wanted to be part of our society, the first person they should please is Draco Malfoy. So it really isn't a tough or difficult job to make someone fit in when *Malfoy* said so. Besides, I had all the college fraternities—even sororities—begging me and kissing my feet to join them and all the most elite, untouchable leagues of people bowing down before me. I bet they could even build me a monument. I heard they've coined a new word, "Malfoic" meaning cool, laidback and sarcastic. They give me too much honor and credit. How vulnerable are these Americans?

"Trust me, Hermione. You'll be unscathed." I thought I heard her gulp at my words.

I left her then and skidded off to my dormitory.

Tomorrow night, Draco Malfoy lives again. It's not like I don't—coz the social functions' happen every Friday—what I meant was that no holds barred chugging, smoking, womanizing and more await me tomorrow night. And of course, *these* remind me how good it is to be alive. 

I'll try to be *mild* though coz Hermione's coming with me. 

Why'd I ask her the first place? Let me think… Hmmm…. Uh…. I have no idea. Maybe Pity coaxed me to. He'll pay.

Night life, so glad to have you back!

****

A/N: So here goes the annoying author's notes again. My chapters are getting shorter and shorter by the minute. Argh! Anyway, I just want to clarify that the italic stuff at the beginning of the previous chappie was a flashback. I hope you understood that part. Next chapter Draco gets into some trouble and stuff. 

**Ikiko**- Thank you for reviewing. I tried to contact you but you weren't answering. I promise to e-mail you again. Thank you for offering to be my beta-reader. I'm really glad. Can you do me a favor too? Can you ask people to review me? Thanks... 

**Serpent de Feu**- Thank you for reviewing again. Hope to see you again. I know how you feel. Really. I am so _excited_ too. 

**Ann**-Salamat! 

**Ameru43**-I promise to review them. I know magugustuhan ko un mga yun no! Keep it up. Salamat talaga... 


	4. Night Life

  
****

A/N: I had a hard time writing this chapter. But I uploaded it anyway. Those words with ^ are British slang whose meaning I put up at the bottom. I will upload the beta-read version of this when I get it.J

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED. ****

Disclaimer:None of this is mine. The plot though is MINE totally. HaHaHaHaHaHaHa. ****

Being Draco

Chapter Four: Night Life

It's a good time

Not a good day

*~*~*

I thought that Snape would give me some *reminders* after classes since, most likely, he would have known about the party tonight.

But I guess today was a lucky day since I didn't hear a single, "What is your inclement, perverse mind up to again, Draco Malfoy?" from him nor received that dagger-throwing look at me.

Nothing. Nada. None. Non.

Call me a mad man or a really untuned (mind your own language, gormless^ twit!) fella, but you just don't know how *light and easy* my life becomes when Snape doesn't nag. 

I mean, I'd have enough of Pansy's prissy prod-ons and sissy melodramas. C'mon, Hermione knows the feeling, you might as well sympathize?

Anyways, Pansy did ask who I was going out with and I told her. She almost blew out her Mocha Frappucino (is that how you spell it? Pansy doesn't correct me, so anyway…) with matching widening of the eyes which she usually does when I don't think I should tell you because I am not a gabby prat. I'm just a prat, not a gabby prat, ok?

"What? You're going to go out with Armani?" she said with her finely-shaved (or arched, I don't know! I told you I'm not sissy!) brows and it was my turn to blow off my coffee (see? I'm a simple guy who just wants my simple, normal, creamy coffee.)

"Why? Is there something wrong with what I said?" Pansy's finely-arched (what? I said shaved a while ago? Really?) brows furrowed this time and she looked at me ala Professor Binns' attempt to throw daggers. Sorry, darling but the only thing you're good at throwing at is your gold and silver (with matching red sequins) thongs (yeah, my ladies love it kinky) and a good tantrum (which eventually leads to more tolerable and fruitful situations).

"Well yeah. You said Hermione's name as Armani. Something wrong with your ear Prissy Princess?" I said sweetly and she melted upon hearing "Prissy Princess".

"Her name's too hard to pronounce and besides it sounds ridiculous so I thought to give her a better and more pronouncable name." She reasoned, flipping her blonde hair over her bare shoulders, for she wore a blue tube dress that…No, I'm not wankering^, I was merely checking out my chick and look at it, I'm getting to sound more like a storyteller right?

"And she knows that you're calling her Armani?" I entwined my fingers. That gave me the creeps. Entwining fingers, I should remind myself, are only done by Snape and Professor Tonsil-La-La-La *better name, heh?*, which are my couple of the moment. I bet Voluminous Robes *finally! I revealed how I call Snape! It's our secret kay? On a good day I call him Slow-Mo-2-Torment-Yo* didn't scold me because I found out the nasty, nasty issues he had with Tonsil-La-La-La.

"Yeah. All day yesterday I called her that." she flashed a beaming smile, thinking that it was a major achievement. Where was she when God gave out brains?

I almost said, "Then why didn't she complain it to me?" but halted, knowing Pansy will think I was cheating on her. 

"I bet she was very pleased being called Armani." I chimed in.

"She was delighted! She doesn't mention it but deep down I know she is. She should be proud her name sounds like a popular brand of clothing. At least *she* got something popular in her life." She munched her pancake and I furrowed my brows. God, I wish you had a second reach-out program anytime soon. It's for Pansy's brain. She's in dire need of it. Please spare her one! 

I knew she intended that statement to be sarcastic and insulting. Poor Hermione. She's actually nice and smart. Too bad she ran out of "beautiful hair" and "white, straight teeth" when it was on sale.

"I told you to just bring Parvati along. She'd be more than glad to accompany you (yeah and engorge on me too) to the party. Also, she *knows* how to have fun. At least, you won't be mindful of your behavior and you'll get a dose of fun too." She said. It's final. The only things I would ever like about Pansy are her immaculate body and brilliant gob^-and-hand works.

"Yeah, sure I'd bring Parvati along. We'll definitely have fun and she'll entertain me too. Comes tomorrow morning, you'd see me already a chopped-chopped victim lookalike." I grunted and drank my coffee to the last drop.

"What I'm saying is that…" Pansy's hands moved so that her palm was facing up. This meant "long, senseless reasoning which in the end satisfies one to believe it is with sense."

"Is that Hermione is a total loser and I don't want you to be seen with a loser because your reputation as the obnoxious, kick-ass British guy from Coolness-dom might be tainted or destroyed." I crossed my arms and lifted my brows to wait for her approval.

Pansy sighed. I interrupted her before she could even say with her oh-so-irritating reasoning voice, 'No, Sugar Plum. I was only thinking of you.' I felt my head throb (not that head) and knew Chucky's Reincarnation Draco Brain Elf wants to chop her up like finely minced parsley but I stopped him. She'll have her time, Chucky.

I stood up and took my bag. "I get your point Pansy. I always do. The problem is you don't get mine." I said, leaving her with that big, puzzled look on her face, as if what I had just said was some major revelation.

I sighed, relieved to be rid of that prissy conversation. I then head off to my dorm to get ready. Oh, did I mention this was after classes? Now, you ask, why drink coffee and eat pancakes at that time of the day? Simple: Coffee stimulates you and the night ahead sure needs a lot of alive, alert, awake and enthusiastic hormones.

Gladly, nighttime arrived soon and all I had to do was pick Hermione up. I dressed casually but elegantly (It's Simply but Elegantly, Draco. Said Harvard Shoo In Draco Brain elf *who often gets to be buried 2,000 feet below my head*). I muttered 'Sod off' and it left me to wallow in that 2,000 feet of brain cells in my head.

I knocked on the door. Afterwards, I heard a scramble of feet and a loud thud that must have been from a fall before seeing Hermione's face.

"Hi," she said breathily (Meaning with a hearty puff of breath. Thank you Webster Draco Brain Elf.) I didn't know these brain elves were active again.

"Hi. All up?" I asked, though the answer was obvious. Hermione wore a light maroon tee with a butterflies and fairies design *maybe she's an official retailer* and a faded jeans which smugly hugged her …her, plus black slip-ons which I think are sexy.

She twitched her face. God, does she know how she *CENSORED* me? God, let her know ok? "Not really." said she.

"Why? You look all up for me. Let's see, you've got things called clothes on, your hair's ok and the shoes are absolutely fantastic! What more is there to fix?" I grinned. She grinned back and stomped her feet.

"I'm actually having second thoughts about going, Draco. I mean, c'mon, admit it, I'm ugly and all that and if I went out with you you'd be totally embarrassed. There's no luxury in bringing me along." Her face fell, conforming herself that what she said was true. It was in some way, but I just didn't budge.

"Well, there *is* no luxury bringing you along. I don't intend to tag a 100-M Euro worth lady. I don't know with you if you plan to be some for-sale gold merchandise." I said, taking her meaning of luxury literally. You know, just to lighten up the situation a bit.

She smiled again but the frown returned shortly. "No, Draco, what I meant was that if you bring me along, people will misjudge you. You know, criticize you about tagging a buck-toothed, bushy-haired nightmare to their world. It's like invading their territory."

"May I correct you, Ms. Granger. *I* own that territory you were saying. I am their king and whoever I want to be friends with is theirs to stomach or else, I'll chop them like finely minced parsley (Yeah! Said Chucky Reincarnation Draco Brain Elf)." I smirked and she smiled.

"Now, shall we walk to my kingdom and be fascinated by my territory?" I bent my right arm so that she could insert her arm in there. She smiled but hesitated.

"Hermione, trust me. Nobody's going to hurt you as long as I'm around. And I swear, I'll be around for a bloody long time." I said *I think Dramatic Draco Brain Elf possessed my system at that moment* and she smiled again to finally take my arm.

She sighed. "Thank you Draco. So much. Really, thank you."

"Stop thanking me, or else I might think you owe me something. You wouldn't want to pay your debts to a Malfoy." I smirked again and she grinned. Even if she was buck-toothed, her smile always dazzled brightly and exuded truth in them. They were everything compared to Pansy's. 

I really need to go see my psychiatrist again. The Brain Elves are taking over me. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Sorry about that. My dementia is taking me over my head. 

We chatted for some few important reminders while on the way to Utopia. The huge (it spans three streets) bar was really named Three Broom Sticks then and people just renamed it such because of the "happiness one feels when he or she is in this place." I hope I share the same happiness with those people. 

My supporters and their cronies have taken over the area—officially. The Yuppie Fraternity actually bought the place just for us to have it exclusively every Friday night.

Naturally, it was noisy and flocked so those people who anticipated my arrival would be the only ones to notice me.

Those people, unfortunately, were everybody in the bar.

"Malfoy, glad you're finally here!" Terence Higgs, son of Jonathan Higgs, the politician, greeted me with his usually broad smile and cupping shoulders. He was the president of Yuppie Fraternity and currently, has ten girlfriends. Terry, as we fondly call him, hugged my shoulders and almost messed up my hair. He hesitated knowing that only *the chosen ones* can mess it up in every way possible.

"Everybody's been looking for you. Pansy and the Brat Pack aren't around so that means you're single again! My, my, the ladies have to watch out!" he laughed heartily whilst his newly-dyed green hair swayed with his laughter.

I smirked and answered him coolly. "You got one thing wrong there, lad. I *was* always single. Remember that." I gave him a high five and the people who flocked us cheered. Hermione squeezed my hand and I squeezed back knowingly.

"I'll remember that, Malfoy." he scratched his head.

I was supposed to introduce Hermione to the rest of the world when Parvati, who I noticed just then, asked sarcastically. "So this is the *lucky girl* you're dating tonight eh, Malfoy?" she looked at Hermione from head to toe and I felt Hermione shiver behind me.

"Yeah, she's Hermione Granger, a friend of mine. She's going to be my companion for the rest of the night." I said confidently, dragging Hermione in front of me.

She blushed whilst people greeted her the way I knew meant "playtime". I was about to take her away from the jeering crowd when Terry grabbed me away from them.

"Man, where on Loser Land did you find that girl?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face. I could hear some people mocking Hermione already.

I glared at him and said calmly, "She is not a loser. She's actually a great person and even better than your chicks."

Terry smiled. "C'mon now, Draco. We're not those types of people who look for women with pleasing personalities but nada looks. Get real, buddy. The last five women you've dated were way beyond her. And man, she's buck-toothed." He cringed.

"Madonna's buck-toothed and look, the Brat Pack actually worship her." I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"She's different. Her hair's terrible, it could pass for a loofah."

I gasped. "Terry, are you gay? I knew it, you were using loofahs to get that kind of immaculate skin."

He shook his head. "Malfoy, of course not! I see my women using it and that's all!" He sighed and said, "The point is, she's ugly."

I shook my head and sighed. "Terry, sometimes looks don't matter anymore when someone is more beautiful inside than out. And c'mon Terry, she's just my friend. Don't panic." I tapped his back.

Terry gave up. "Ok, she's a friend. Mandy's your friend. Parvati's your friend. Lavender's your friend. Padma's your friend. Ok, I'm calm now."

I looked at him and furrowed my brows. "Terry, one word: demented." I shook my head. 

We went back to the crowd and I pulled Hermione back to my side. "Ok, that's enough. She's my friend so go make one." She mouthed a 'Thank You' and I nodded as a reply.

"Malfoy, really you're beginning to become one big fat liar. How do you expect us to believe she's *only* your friend when the last time you called someone a friend, you shagged her the morning after." Blaise Zabini asked me, as if it was some trick question. As usual, I answered him Malfoically. FYI, Blaise used to be boss around here but when I came around, he got shoved over like dragon dung. I think he's still bitter over his dethronement.

"Zabini, glad to see you too. I didn't know you've been, um, monitoring my friends and fuckmates business. I'm happy you're concerned. Well, since you seem to *know* all about this very well, I think you could distinguish the difference when I say someone is a friend of mine and someone is a fuckmate of mine, huh?" I smirked again and I knew he was stumped. "Excuse me." I walked past him and sauntered to the bar.

There, I was greeted by Crabbe (it's Vincent Crabbe), the bartender. "Malfoy!" he welcomed us with his usually dumb, happy voice. "Hallo Crabbe!" I greeted back.

"I see you've got company eh?" he lifted his brows meaningfully. 

"She's Hermione, a friend of mine. I do hope you believe me because some skumbags don't know the difference between a fuckmate and a friend." I looked over Blaise and he glared at me. I smirked at him.

Crabbe looked at me, confused. "Ok. Hi, Hermione. I'm Vincent Crabbe, bartender of Utopia." he held out his hand and Hermione took it gladly. I guess, maybe she thinks that finally, there was someone nice around. Except for me of course.

"Hi, Crabbe. Nice meeting you." She smiled. Crabbe did notice her buck tooth but didn't make a fuzz about it. He was nice when it came to people like him.

"So what do you want? Beer? Whiskey?" he prepared to mix up a concoction for us.

"Anything you have there, as long as it won't make Hermione forget how gorgeous I am." I winked at her and she laughed.

"Coming right up." He smiled as he did his thing.

"I'm really sorry about them, Hermione. They just feel like they're some gods who can bully people around because they aren't as *beautiful* or as *sexy* as they are." I held her hand and she smiled.

"It's ok Draco. I understand. I'm just glad you're here to protect me. Or something like that." She managed to laugh.

"I wouldn't be your lucky charm for nothing." I smirked.

A little later, Crabbe handed us our drinks. "There you go. Queensland Island and Rio de Janeiro." He smiled.

We both said our acknowledgements and took it. From the sound of the drinks' names, I took Rio de Janeiro thinking that it was an upper. God, was I wrong. 

It was too late for me to realize it. 

Hermione, who swigged her drink all up, was already laughing hard and boisterously her face was beet red. "God, Crabbe this drink is hella good!" she shouted.

"Hermione, are you ok?" I asked, supporting her arms. 

She laughed hard again and some people were already looking at us. "Hell, I'm fine!" she shrieked. "I've never been fucking better in my whole damn life. God, this feels so fucking great!" I had to stop my jaw from dropping during this part.

"C'mon, let's dance! The music is soo groovy!!!" she dragged me to the dance floor as I gave Crabbe my infamous death glare. He shrugged innocently and I grunted.

Hermione wasn't Hermione. I mean, she was but she wasn't. Gahh! How do I explain this? Well, she was wiggling wildly on the floor and she was laughing continuously as if she had just eaten a happy pill. 

That's it! How can I be so idiotic (I bet you thought it was stupid! *sticks tongue out* nyah nyah nyah nyah)? The Queensland Island concoction contains a happy pill that's why it was so "happy". There was no "happy" word in the name itself but the thing is when Crabbe mixes up something for you, you have to take the one whose name sounds more evil. Like who would ever suspect Queensland Island was a happy-rappy beverage? 

Bollocks (finally, I use the word)! Now Hermione's gonna fuck up like crazy! 

She did and she dragged me all the way to the front row wherein some upped band was playing. THEN she climbed the stage where the band was performing and danced like hell! It reminded me of Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed. Note: My ex-girlfriend Lolita forced me to watch it with the condition that I'll be blown away later on.

I kept calling her and stopping her but the crowd just wanted her there. I did tell you she was acting ala Drew Barrymore right? So no need for further descriptions.

"Guess your friend does know how to have fun, Malfoy." Blaise smirked at me and I knew he was doing a futile attempt to copy my smirk.

"Zabini, try to twist your lips a bit so that your smirk would look more smug ok? Or better, don't try to smirk at all. It's horrible when you do it." I made a face, pretended to vomit then left him.

I went to the stage and carried Hermione down to somewhere "tamed". She kept wriggling free of my hold but I was stronger. From the looks of it, she was tired already. That's what an upper does, collects all your happy energy and drains it all up until what you have left is unhappy energy. I hope that made sense.

I laid her at one of the usually empty couches. Everybody here is kinky that's why they shag on the dance floor. *I* should know. 

She moaned and clutched her head. "Let go. I'm still having fun… Don't fucking interfere… Or else I'll crush your balls real hard until you say Barbara Streisand is your mother… ok?" she said, trying to stand up but falling back to the couch again.

"Hermione, I do understand how badly you want to crush my balls or even do more, but the thing is you're too drunk. I'm sure tomorrow morning, you'd be wanting to crush Graham Crackers for your Mango Overload Cake instead." I said sweetly.

"No! what the fuck are you talking about?! I'm still having a fucking great time and here comes Silver Boy fucking it all up for me…." and she mumbles ala Malfoy-in-Totally-Pissed Mode (the Beta Omega Sorority is actually considering selling action figures of me). I shook my head and went to Crabbe to ask for an antidote.

"I-I'm sorry, Malfoy. I thought you remembered. Next time you bring her along, I'll remember not to mix up a happy pill for her." Crabbe apologized with matching pouting of the lips, hanging down of the head and fidgeting of the fingers. 

"Nah…forget about it. My fault too. I should have remembered. Anyway, have you got the antidote?" 

Crabbe returned to dumb, happy Crabbe again and rummaged through his things. "Here it is. The pill will take its effect after thirty minutes. She has to rest during that time." He smiled and I took it gladly.

"Thank you." I sauntered to Hermione when Terry blocked me suddenly. "What's with the 'Railroad Crossing' Road Sign, Higgs?" I asked, utterly surprised by his sudden emergence.

"Trouble, Malfoy." he pointed at the doorway and if God was really good, he wasn't good to me as of the moment. At the doorway stood Seamus Finnegan, the ninny I just mugged a few weeks ago. He had a scar on his chin (it was noticeable and I was looking at it intently for it was where I knocked him out) and obviously, he was looking for me. He brought along some cronies who I believe will leave him when the brawl starts.

I'm not scared actually. I'm just a bit apprehensive since Hermione's with me. "Do me a favor Terry, make Hermione drink this then look after her during the brawl. Make her stay out of this ok?" Terry nodded and took the pill whilst I headed off to the boxing ring.

'Go Malfoy' I heard someone whisper as the crowd paved way for me. 'Beat the pulp out of him, Draco' and 'Make him regret he ever messed up with you' were some of the stuff I heard before finally standing before Sinus, I mean, Seamus.

"Welcome back, Sinus, oops, Seamus. I see that you already have a cleft chin." I crossed my arms and smirked at him.

He glared at me and spitted. "Your sarcasm means nothing here, Malfoy. If you wanted to say something to me, better let your fists say it." he cracked his knuckles and readied with a fighting stance.

I grunted, my hands now in my pockets and shook my head. " Nice statement, Finnegan. Unfortunately, it will be your last words."

He charged at me, his fists balled in anger and I swiftly avoided it. He crashed to one of the tables and the people there pushed him to me. The crowd was cheering now.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, guess your cleft chin's gonna be a cleft face too." I kicked his stomach and he staggered but was able to punch me in the ribs. It was painful, but still tolerable. I punched him back, twice, in the nose and ribs. 

He writhed in pain, blood oozing from his nose. He stood up and punched back blindly. He hit my head and man, did I see stars that time. I shook my head, punched his stomach and chin before kicking his stomach.

He fell down nastily. The crowd counted down, '1, 2, 3…' I looked at them and bowed. It was too late for me to realize that Seamus had just lifted a chair and hit me at the back.

I fell down, spitting out blood whilst he kicked me continuously. "What now, Malfoy? I didn't know your blood was red, I thought it was black or something. Now, I fancy seeing it on your head." He aimed to kick me again but I avoided it.

I held his foot. "I don't think so, Sinus. Fancy some other time." His face contorted for a moment and I wallowed on it first before pulling him down on the floor. Then my fists did their job. 

He was able to break free of my clutch and punched me twice on the nose. That made me really angry so I ATTACKED him. I punched him nonstop until I heard somebody calling me.

"Draco! Stop it! Draco! Please!" it was Hermione. Eventually, she was able to recover from her drunkness.

I looked at her direction and smiled. "Hermione! Glad you're ok!" I shouted. Finnegan took the opportunity and punched me again. "Don't worry, this will only take a few minutes!" I shouted and winked at her.

She mouthed a protest. I saw her persuading the people around her to stop me and Seamus. The attempt, of course, was vain.

An uppercut finally brought Seamus down. I stood up, blowing kisses and bowing to the crowd. The crowd cheered, showering me with cigarette butts.

Hermione ran to me. "Draco! What were you thinking? You could have died!" her chocolate brown eyes widened, worry written all over them. 

I smiled, ignoring her statement. "I guess you're not drunk anymore."

She looked at me, confused. I shook my head and interrupted her before she could say, 'What drunk? …'

"Let's go home." I said, holding her hand and smiling sweetly. We were about to leave the bar when I felt a hand grab my leg.

"Not so fast, Malfoy. It's not over yet!" Seamus mumbled weakly. "You really don't give up do you?" I said sarcastically, not knowing what Seamus was up to. With a swift move of his right hand, he took his Swiss knife and cut my leg.

I howled in pain, as Hermione dragged me away from him. The crowd reacted immediately and beat the pulp out of Finnegan. His cronies, I told you, left him.

"Oh, God Draco! Somebody call…" Hermione shouted. I put a finger to her lips and shook my head. "Just take me to the clinic ok? I don't want Snape to know."

"But the clinic's under construction today…" she said, worry was written on her chocolate brown eyes again. Then she came to a realization, "I know! Let's just go to my place. I have a first aid kit there. I can treat you." I nodded weakly.

Terry and Crabbe helped carry me to her dorm. They left afterwards. Hermione took out some bandages, scissors, antiseptic, a needle, a white thread and cloth. She started cleaning the wound and I winced in pain.

"Where'd you learn all about this?" I asked.

"Books. My mother wanted me to become a nurse so she made me read some medicinal stuff." She replied, as she sew my wound. Occasionally, I cringed.

"Good thing you're best friends with your books." I commented.

"Good thing I dragged you away from that guy immediately before he could even further hurt you." She snorted.

"Thank you for saving my life." I grinned.

"It was nothing. What are friends for right?" she smiled at me. I shrugged.

Later on, she applied the bandages and helped me to the bed.

I slipped on something and we outbalanced, making me land on top of her—on the bed. Our noses were poking each other (yeah, Big P is also poking her) and I could see her chocolate brown eyes widening again; her cheeks also turning to beet red. 

It took me a second to realize what was to happen. I knew it was wrong but Kinky Draco Brain Elf had other ideas. I let it be. I forgot we were friends.

Before she could speak, I took her mouth into mine.

I felt her gasp on my mouth. She wriggled free but I deepened the kiss, melting her in my arms. I pried her mouth open to let my tongue in and explore her. She gasped again. She tasted sweet—sweeter than any woman I've ever snogged.

No, we weren't snogging, we were kissing. There's a difference, you see.

She moaned and I felt her drape her arms around my neck as she responded to my kiss, our tongues entwining and tasting each other hungrily. I embraced her fit body and felt the urge to explore it more.

But fate said it was wrong.

"Draco…" I heard someone gasp differently behind me. I broke the kiss, to my dislike, and looked at the person standing at the door.

Panic-stricken, probably had heard the brawl that had just happened at Utopia, and had caught me snogging her "loser" roommate, was my so-called girlfriend.

Pansy.

I am so damned.

****

^A/N: Wanker means jerking off. I thought it sounded better than the Big M. Gormless means stupid, foolish. Gob means mouth.


	5. Prissy Catastrophe

****

A/N: Quite early eh? Well, I'm inspired today so expect my chapters to come a bit early. Anyway,*~*~ indicate a change in POV's either from Draco's to omniscient or vice-versa. Thanks again. ^_~ BTW ****

Being Draco

Chapter Five: Prissy Catastrophe

What you don't have

You don't need it now

*~*~

"Pansy…" I gasped, the first time I ever did out of sex.

Pansy ran out of the room, slamming the door (if she could on my face) as the events took its toll on me. Instinctively, I ran after her, forgetting that I had a cut muscle in my leg.

I thought I heard Hermione call out but I really wasn't sure for the only thing that ran through my mind was 'Go to Pansy'.

Honestly, I was panicking. I mean, you could notice since I haven't said any obnoxious or laughable statement for the past three paragraphs. Except for paragraph one with the first time gasping out of sex.

I don't know what really urged me to follow her but one bright, yellow-green neon sign flashed in my head: 'Guilt'. Another first time eh?

I followed the sissy sounds of her sobs and finally, caught up with her. She was slumped at one corner of the dormitory lounge, crying like hell. You could tell, her black mascara was already mingling with her tears and her soft mocha foundation (she usually wears that color) was falling apart.

I sauntered to her slowly (I'm actually limping because the muscle really hurts but it adds to the dramatic effect right?), not sure of what to say.

I managed to something after three seconds, "Pansy……" Great improvement right? Considering there were a lot more dots on this one.

"Get the hell away from me, Malfoy or else you'll get hurt!" she did a stop sign with her hand and I had to back away or else it would have hit me on the stomach.

"Let me explain…" I said, blank of any notable things to say.

And naturally, she said, "You have nothing to explain, Draco Malfoy! I saw it clearly with my own two eyes! Don't you even dare lie to me!" Typical-confrontation-in-a-movie scene? Thought so too.

I sighed. "That's why I'm going to explain so that you'll know the truth."

"So now you're telling me that I should get contact lenses because my eyes mistook you taking out some dirt from Hermione's eyes with you snogging her?" she said sarcastically. I didn't know she was sarcastic. She learned from the best.

"But we were drunk and you know how alcohol works around here. It takes over your whole system until you've realized you've just snogged Snape."

This time, she did look at me—I mean glare. My, my, she is learning. "There is no room for joking around, Malfoy. What you did is nothing to laugh about."

"I know and I'm sorry. I told you, we were drunk and we were this-close to each other (with matching demonstration of an inch by my fingers) so alcohol took over and said 'snog'. I would never snog her if I wasn't drunk." I explained in the best way possible. 

What I said made me think suddenly. We all know that when Hermione and I snogged, we weren't drunk. We were totally conscious of what we were doing.

Frankly, I don't know why I'm even trying to win Pansy back. The past five months we were together was filled with pure sissiness. I don't know why I even had to do this. I could go back to being the Most Eligible Bachelor in no time and enjoy my singleton but still, I am here, begging for Pansy. Then I remembered why. 

Hermione. 

I didn't want the whole Brat Pack pedigree to insult Hermione for the rest of her college life. She was my friend. And I swore to protect her.

"I loved you, Draco. More than anything else, I loved you. I gave you everything that you asked me to give you. You wanted my body, I willingly gave it to you; you wanted my company, I willingly gave it to you; you wanted my heart, I *willingly* gave it to you…" Her eyes were already red and puffy, and she had a hard time breathing (she sounded like an asthmatic, making Bozo the Clown Brain Elf laughing really hard).

I didn't like what she said because of the message it wanted to convey. I looked at her grimly, cutting her off. "I just want to clarify that I never asked for you to love me or in fact, anything. Never. You bloody presumed everything else so don't blame me for your *intelligent* assumptions. You thought I was only around to take every sodding thing I wanted from you. All this time, you looked at me as if I was some user…"

She shook her head. "No, Draco. I looked at you as if you were my god. I worshipped you, remained faithful to you and loved you body and soul. I never thought of your bad traits nor minded what other people said about you. I just loved you for who you were, Draco. It hurts so much that you didn't love me back." 

I was speechless; my fists clenched tightly. My seething anger over what she said before was melted away by guilt. Of course, Pansy always loved me and showed me how much she cared. I just took her for granted.

"You know what Draco? I've never felt like this for anyone before. Only you were able to drive me as nuts as I am now. And I always told myself, 'One day Draco will leave you and you can't do anything about it.' And it did happen. Today." 

She crashed to tears again but came back with a grim look on her face. "But if you're just going to replace me with some buck-toothed dud, I wouldn't take it, Draco. I can never accept it." she sighed exasperatingly, standing up now. She wiped away her tears.

She walked up to me until she was only an inch away from my face. Instantly, I rambled my apology to her. "Please, Pansy, I'm sorry. This will never happen again. What happened was an accident. I…" Pansy put a finger to my lips, hushing me.

"I was this-close (imitating my demonstration a while ago) to forgiving you until I remembered what I was born for, Draco. To torment people how ugly they are. To avenge on people who just fucked me up. Hermione's gonna pay. Mark my words, Malfoy." she blew me a kiss and smirked.

Shite! I knew this would happen! I kicked the nearest wall and forgot that it was my cut leg and twisted in pain on the floor.

If I could turn back time, I'd still kiss Hermione but make sure that Pansy doesn't catch us. But I am just an obnoxious, arrogant British sophomore who made someone just face her worst nightmare.

Limping and hurting from the again opened wound, I walked to my dorm and slept off my new problem.

This wasn't actually the first time for me and Pansy to break up. It has been the fourth. In all those times I was the one calling it quits. And it took her a lot of time to win me back. Reason? I just wanted to break up with her, that's all. Isn't that reason enough? 

But now that there is actually a reason for us breaking up, maybe things had to be sour as it really should have been.

Saturday morning pierced my eyes like hell. I woke up, feeling numb on my legs until I stood up. 

I think I just saw the gates to hell open when I felt the searing pain on my leg. Then I remembered: last night, I relived my night life; last night, I just made Seamus go home beaten to the core; last night, I just snogged Hermione Granger; and, last night, Pansy Parkinson broke up with me.

Not that it mattered if Pansy broke up with me but the thing is…do we have to go through this again? I bet you already know the answer right?

Anyway, since this is College, Saturday meant "school day". It was what I feared most. The morning after.

I decided not to attend my first period, which was History. I'm bored to tears with this class and the Ravenclaw Building is like ten miles away! Yeah, that is an exaggeration but even if it was considerably near, having a cut leg doesn't remind me of its proximity.

I knew I needed to talk to Hermione, but with the sudden movement I stupidly did recently, my leg is sore and aching like hell now. I just need an hour to recollect myself. 

Wait for me, Mione. I'll be there in an hour. I'll take care of you. After I feed my brain a reminder: "You just had a cut muscle in your right leg, prat, so don't make normal-leg-beings things." It's up to my brain elves to confer and process the reminder.

*~*~

Hermione barely slept, the caught-in-the-act thingie roamed her head like some yellow fairy flitting around her frontal lobe. 

She also couldn't forget the taste of Draco's lips and tongue, all over her, his breath hot and lustful. He awoke everything within her, the sleeping sensations that she didn't even know existed, the pleasurable feelings that she wished could stay forever and the woman who desired at one point, what she had just experienced last night.

But fate said it was wrong.

She almost jumped when she heard a thud coming from the other room.

Pansy.

She closed her eyes and sighed, the guilt she felt and reality of the situation hit her. They probably broke up last night. She would know. The way Pansy glared at her and the way she cried so hard for two hours last night were proofs enough.

"Granger." Pansy surprised her, standing at her doorway now. Her arms were crossed and the way she looked at her made Hermione feel so little. Her eyes were red and bulgy, hardly concealed by make-up and her voice was still cracking.

Hermione straightened up and looked at Pansy slowly. "W-What is it, Pansy?" she asked feebly.

"I hope you're happy now. I and Draco are off. All because of you. You must feel privileged now with Draco on your side, that is. Unfortunately, Hermione, dear, I don't give up a fight without fighting hard and—if necessary—dirty. So you better watch out. You messed up with the wrong bitch." She smirked at her triumphantly, strutting an angry air, which stung Hermione's eyes. The door slammed behind her.

Before she knew it, tears were already flowing freely from her eyes_. 'Draco, how I wish you were here.'_ She thought plaintively.

Hermione was late for Geography and was given an extra assignment. People looked at her "Pansy-ly" with some even laughing and gossiping. She looked away, uneasy with these people. She fought a tear back.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" a woman sitting beside her—who is eventually one of Pansy's friends—asked, making Hermione fumble.

"Y-Yes. Why do you ask?" she said in her most calm voice.

"Nothing. I just heard some really *interesting* rumors about you. If all of it was true, God, are you fucked." She smirked, uttering those words as if they were not meant to hurt. "Well, are they true?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Hermione looked back to her table.

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione, everybody knows. You might as well confirm it all." the woman crossed her arms and waited for her answer.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Hermione repeated, although nervous of the woman's questions. "I opt not to talk about it. Please."

"Then you shouldn't have snogged somebody else's boyfriend. But if I were on your situation, I'd also grab the opportunity. I mean, it *was* Draco Malfoy. He's like the most mysterious hottie around. I'd pick him too."

"Pick him for what?"

"If you hung around with Draco Malfoy, of course you'd be popular. Nice thinking there, Granger. Pansy's really pitiful and all but I could sympathize with your purpose. I mean, if I had that kind of hair and tooth…" she shrugged and tapped her pen instead.

Hermione wanted to defend herself but she knew it wouldn't matter. Nobody would listen. She faced Professor Delacour back, wiping away the stray tear on her face.

When the class ended, the minute she went out of the room, throngs of girls glared at her, most probably holding back their 'Bitch's', and 'Slut's'.

She increased her pace, trying hard not to look around her. It was too painful to do so. Until she saw the familiar pair of pink stilleto slip-ons in front of her.

She looked up and saw who she fearfully guessed was. "What an unfortunate encounter, Granger. I see you're looking quite terrible. Your hair, oh girls, look at it!" 

By saying this, Pansy's awaiting Brat Pack flocked Hermione. "Horrible than before! Dry, dull-colored and messy. I wonder how many fleas live there." 

She looked back to her Brat Pack and they all laughed. "And look at the face, my, my, any dermatologist, or in your case, plastic surgeon, would be so glad to fix it up. Also the tooth, eew! Have you seen it?" her Brat Pack shook their heads. Hermione saw one of them was the woman who talked to her during Geography.

Pansy held Hermione's chin and forced her to show her teeth. "Show it, bitch." Hermione shook her head, teary-eyed now. Pansy slapped her and Hermione unwillingly showed her teeth.

The Brat Pack all looked disgusted and insulted Hermione. She heard, 'Is that actually a set of teeth?' ; 'Draco's probably in a trance when he kissed that woman' ; and 'There is no way she's gonna be one of us'. It was like old, high school times when Hermione was bullied, tormented day by day by basically every ruffian around. 

Hermione couldn't take it anymore so she cried soundlessly as Pansy and the rest mocked her. "Oh look she's crying. Now you're gonna pay!" Pansy said, altering her voice. "C'mon give the *baby* a candy before her hero sees you hurting *poor* Hermione. Look at her, she's pathetic." 

She turned back to Hermione and glared at her. "Does it hurt Granger? I hope it really does because it won't compensate with how you messed me up. Why don't you call on you hero now, Hermione?" she said in a mocking voice.

"Really, Pansy I didn't know you had a thing for choreographing bullying sessions like   
this." A drawling voice said from the back. The crowd paved way for the owner of the voice—though obvious—and Pansy glared at him.

*~*~

I was leaning on one of the lockers, smirking at Pansy with my usual smug air. I have been looking for Hermione for the past fifteen minutes and luckily, found her in the clutches of the enemy.

Pansy rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Hermione. "So you're hero *is* here now, Granger." Pansy squinted at Hermione. Hermione looked simply piteous, her face have been stained with so many tears I bet she would still shed them until tonight. Immediately, I did what needs to be done.

I walked to Pansy dramatically (I guess having a cut leg do have its advantages), her Brat Pack retreating and stood in front of Hermione so that I was facing Pansy. I squinted back. "I'm still here, Pansy. Whatever creases you intend to iron out, you smoothen it with me." I looked at Pansy in the eyes and as I expected, she could not keep up with the eye contact.

"Malfoy, I'm so scared. My knees are buckling now." she said sarcastically for normal people to interpret, but for me, quite dumbly because I did it better.

"Your knees always buckle, darling, remember? You said you were actually knock-kneed during your childhood days that you had to walk like a duck to hide the defect." The Brat Pack actually gasped from this revelation. My straight face and Pansy's expression made the statement sound real. But honestly, it is real. And did I tell you she was also buck-toothed once that to fix it up she had to wear braces for three years? Yeah, there are a lot of ugly things Pansy patched up for herself.

Pansy's eyes widened and she sighed exasperatingly. "This isn't over, Malfoy." she turned around and her Brat Pack went with her. One winked at me and I was only too glad to wink back.

"Come with me." I held Hermione's hand and led her to somewhere away from the public. I found an empty room after two minutes of looking for somewhere to talk. We went inside the room and began the *ahem* "serious" conversation.

"What'd she do you to you?" I asked at once, seeing the pained look on her face.

She hesitated at first, sighing wearily and turning about like she was an actress about to reveal to her boyfriend that she's relatives with Cyclops and Magneto is her father. Huh? Where did that come from?

"Nothing." Was what she was able to say, after five seconds_. Now that reveals a lot, Hermione. Very helpful._ I thought, unfortunately saying it out loud. Oops.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She looked at me wistfully.

I sighed and held her shoulders. "Hermione, what did they do?"

She looked at me and finally narrated what happened. "They mocked me. Pansy kept saying these things about my hair, my tooth and my face. T-Then her friends rode along, insulting me too. It was awful, Draco. " Her tears relentlessly poured all over her face. I could imagine how hurt she was. Pansy is a bitter loser. She knows it that's why she fights back this way. Dirtily.

"Fuck those sluts. I swear to God they're going to pay for what they did. They want to play, I'll make them play all they want but this time they have to play my way." I gritted my teeth and was careful not to kick the wall again. My Brain Elves have been very obedient today.

"No, Draco. It's useless. And besides, I deserve this. This is all my fault." Hermione clutched her head, as if it was going to detach itself off her neck and say 'I just need to breathe. All these stuff in my head's really getting heavy. ' I shook my head. Darn, I knew my Brain Elves were up to something. I had to get rid of those Brain Elves. Fast.

"You give yourself too much credit, Hermione. I was there too, remember? In fact, as I recall, I was the one who initiated the kiss. What, now you're turning into an amnesiac like Snape, Hermione?" I sat down, the wound was throbbing on my legs (yeah, they're both sore now) and the twenty-minute walk I did was exhausting.

"But I should have stopped you. I should have pushed you away." Hermione protested.

"But I was stronger. You tried to wriggle free from me but I held you down, remember?" I shot back.

"But still, it was my fault. I shouldn't have offered for you to rest on my bed so that you wouldn't slip. I should have just accompanied you to your room and then go back to mine and slept. It's all my fault." Hermione justified animatedly.

"What course were you taking again, Hermione?" I asked, with a floating guess at the back of my head.

"Law, why?" she replied.

"I see you're all ready for the On the Job Training and practicum."

She rolled her eyes. "We are way beyond the topic, Malfoy." she sat down too, probably tired of everything that had occurred.

"Oh yeah, resume to the trial. Look, Atty. Hermione", she glared at me, " it's both our fault. And it all had happened. We can't do anything about it now. We just have to face the consequences. I'm just so sorry I ruined your life. I guess the lucky charm thing's worn off. " I turned my back. Can you feel the drama?

I heard her sigh behind me. She held my shoulder. "No, Draco. You still are my lucky charm. I don't know why but you stayed with me all this time. You stood up to Pansy and her Brat Pack for me. That was so thoughtful of you. You made me feel special. Thank you so much, Draco."

I faced her and grinned. She was grinning too. "Told you not to thank me so often. I might think you owe me. Anyway, I swear Hermione, I'll always be around for you. We'll get through this, trust me." I hugged her (it looked like she was to hug me too) and sighed. 

After the hug, I thought of something. "Give me your schedules—and I'd give mine—so that I could accompany you on your way to your classes so that Pansy and her cronies won't be able to harm you. As much as you can, Hermione, avoid them."

She nodded and handed me her schedules. I gave mine, kept always in my pocket, too. I felt she was to thank me again but I shook my head. "Now, you owe me a hundred grand, Granger." She grinned.

I escorted her to her next class, still with those malicious eyes eyeing us. If it were their ears, it would be earing right? If their noses, nosing right? And… I'm shutting up now.

It was then that I noticed my right pant (they're pants right? So that means a pair of pant right? Whateva…) was a bit wet and the part where my bandage was was maroon. I went to the boys' comfort room and saw that my stupid wound had just opened up itself.

__

Yay! Diseases, infections, and the likes you gotta rejoice! Draco Malfoy's wound is open again! Now serving you with longer hours, from 7 in the morning til 10 in the evening. All are invited! Tell all your friends about it! Come one, come all!

It was bleeding profusely and the bandage was already mixing with my blood, turning to a soft pink hue and my black Calvin Klein pants has just been dyed red. My black Calvin Klein pants! Oh man!

I wore my pants back and immediately headed to my room. I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw Snape. He was headed to my way, which unfortunately isn't peopley (Many people) since classes are on. I spun around and tried to get as far as possible from him but due to my cut leg, it was a fruitless attempt.

"Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be in my class right now?" I could fell him nearing me, his footfalls almost eerie to my ear. 

I turned around and grinned. "Well, yeah. I was just headed to the class."

"Really? Well then you must have forgotten the structure of this university, Draco. The Lumiere Wing is this way (pointing to my back) not that, if I'm not mistaken?" he threw a dagger at me. I'm gonna bleed to death now. 

"I was just going to get my locker keys from my room. Forgot to take it." I said nonchalantly. The secrets to doing a perfect alibi are to a) not stutter *which I am not gifted with—stuttering, that is* and; b) not break eye contact *which I am very much capable of*. 

Unluckily, Snape knew how I do it.

He looked at me knowingly then almost raised an eyebrow. "Then let me accompany you. I'm sure my students would much rather not see me as of this time."

I laughed. "Thanks for the concern, Snape but I can do it myself." I turned my back on him immediately.

Then I forgot I was dripping with blood.

"Draco Malfoy, what happened to your leg?" he asked, rushing to my side and looking at me frantically.

"Oh, this is nothing. Strawberry juice spilled on it breakfast time. I was already late for the next subject so I didn't mind. Until I realized I left my locker keys in my room so I decided to change anyway." I decided to walk away until he stopped me.

"Wait a minute, Draco. No need to run. If that liquid dripping from your pants is really strawberry juice then it must have dried by now. I see it is still very much fresh and… dripping." He stared at it as if it was his first time to see such dripping scene. Well he should be thankful enough it was blood dripping there not something else better left in the bedroom.

"I just had my breakfast you see…" I said. I know Snape well enough to not give up on playing 'Catty Exchanges with Professor Snape'. 

But to my disappointment, he always wins the game.

He held me on the shoulder and said, "Let me see." Then took a "sample" of the strawberry juice and smelled it.

He squinted, furrowed his brows then glared at me. "Malfoy, this is blood. A strawberry juice would smell sweet but this one is tangy and obviously not sweet smelling. I should know. I was once a Biology teacher. And _I_ encounter blood everyday. What's your alibi now?" 

I smiled awkwardly at him and scratched my head. I hated it when I'm with Snape. He always catches me.

"We will go to Madam Pomfrey to have that fixed up Malfoy. I will cancel my class today for us to talk. And I believe it will be a very long conversation, don't you think?" he looked at me, crossing his arms again and I nodded weakly.

Here comes "The Sermon At the Mount" Modern Version to be delivered by the ever sarcastic Professor Severus Snape. *Sigh*

*~*~

Hermione's three classes (they were all in the morning) that Saturday has been finally over. She had waited for Draco to fetch her but after half an hour of waiting, she decided to leave.

The same malicious eyes looked at her and mocked her discreetly whilst she tried to avoid them. She had twice seen Pansy and her gang about to go her way and luckily averted trouble.

But fate had a better idea.

She felt a sneer on her back and turned around only to be greeted by, who else? Pansy and her Brat Pack.

"Wow, second time in a day for us to encounter each other, Granger. Don't you feel like we were meant to talk and sort of hang around together?" she said, mockery and anger were written all over her eyes. "Where's Draco? Isn't he *supposed* to pick you up?"

Hermione ignored her question. "I have to go now, Pansy. I still need to go to the library." she scurried off but Pansy had caught up with her. 

"Not so fast, *Hermione*, remember, we're still talking and hanging together? Don't you want my company?" Pansy pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes at Hermione. The rest of the Brat Pack were already holding themselves from giggling.

Hermione blinked back, afraid a fallen tear may lead to what happened last morning.

"Please Pansy. Stop this. I'm really sorry about what happened. I-I didn't want it to happen either. It was an accident." She explained. Pansy made a face.

"An accident? Then I wished you two would have just died so that I wouldn't be hurting. Hermione, you got to think better than that." she whispered to Hermione and smirked. 

"What do you want me to do? I don't want to live like this." Hermione blurted.

Pansy nodded. "Really? Then I might as well enjoy myself. Since all that I ever want now is to make your life so miserable you'd wish you were never born." She glared at Hermione, who was having a hard time fighting back her tears.

She went hear Hermione and said to her face, "I'm going to make sure you kill yourself before you leave this campus, Granger. Believe me." she waved her hand and the Brat Pack followed.

"Slut!" a strawberry blonde haired girl scowled at her.

"Bitch!" another one said petulantly.

Hermione was rooted to the spot where Pansy and the Brat Pack had left her. She noticed that some passers-by had been looking at her. She was shaking, tremors of the pain and mixed emotions she felt were devouring her. The unspoken agony that she kept in a shell deep down her soul wanted to explode.

So she cried.

And she ran off to the nearest empty room she could find.

There, she fell on top of a boy. The boy was leaving the room when she barged in, causing the fall.

The boy managed to say something. Hermione was too shocked to speak. "Are you ok, miss?"


	6. Scarhead Encounters

**A/N:**I know I've been more than a bad girl for not posting any chapter last month but it was due to: (1) my PC was busted so we had to repair it for three times before finally getting it back to normal; and (2) we have classes already and I am SOOO busy. But since I know that flames are on the way for me, I decided to make up for all of my shortcomings by posting two chapters! Don't worry, all the others are on the way shortly *really!*. So I hope that makes up for all the fucking up I did. *** mean change in POV. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP etc. Ms. Rowling does. Trust me! 

**Chapter 6: Scarhead Encounters**

**There are places I'll remember**

**All my life…**

"Uh, miss, are you ok?" the boy asked for the second time, trying hard to breathe normally but he feels as though Hermione's body had squashed his lungs.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione flustered, immediately standing up and dusted herself. "Did I hurt you? I'm really so sorry! It was so careless of me! Forgive me please…" Hermione added, blabbering.

The boy coolly shook his head. "I'm fine. It's not a big deal. Don't worry." He added with a smile but Hermione was still panicking—as she always did.

"I nearly squashed you to death! You could have died…" Hermione was interrupted by the boy's hand holding hers. 

"I said it's ok. No big deal. Period." He looked at Hermione in the eyes and raised his brows for an approval of her understanding what he had said.

Hermione, seeming to be finally exorcised, calmed down and nodded feebly. "OK."

It was then that the boy noticed Hermione being teary-eyed. He began to look at her in a concerned way, determined to ask the reason of her grief. "Did you just cry? I mean, I think I saw traces of tears in your eyes."

Hermione was alarmed and instantly turned her back from the boy, wiping the tears with her hankie. "Oh, this, well…you see…my eyes were kinda itchy so I scratched them until you know, they got all red and swollen." After finishing cleaning her face, Hermione faced him again and smiled pretentiously. 

The boy looked at her curiously and doubtfully, almost cocking an eyebrow. "Really?"

Hermione nodded unconvincingly. "Y-yeah. Really."

"You know you're not the only person in the world who has given that alibi before. Trust me." The boy squared his arms and waited for her saving-face statement.

Hermione sighed. "Please, I don't want to talk about this today. I mean I'm dying to pour it all out but something's telling me not to… Argh! I don't know what I should do!" she stomped her feet and clutched her head.

The boy, who was not alarmed by such behavior, held her shoulder and smiled. "We could begin by introducing ourselves."

Hermione's eyes widened—it seems to be a mannerism—and gasped. "Blimey! You're absolutely right! I've been chattering like crazy here pretending we have known each other for centuries yet you, on the other hand, are considering calling a psychiatrist for my bizarre behavior!", Hermione sighed and added, "and I chattered like crazy again, didn't I?"

The boy managed a brief chuckle and said, "I find it amusing actually. Are British women really this…um…", he furrowed his brows for the right term, "*emotionally intense*?"

"No, just me." Hermione shrugged.

"Anyway, you are?" the boy held out his hand.

"Hermione Granger." She shook it and smiled. Then she gasped again. "Wait a second, you're…"

Harry made a face and interrupted. "Let me finish that statement, Harry Potter. Yeah, I am." Harry gave a smile that said "This is the kind of smile I flash when people mention that 'you're bloody-blah part'".

Harry Potter, as any person to be born three years after he was knew, was the only son of social worker Lily Evans and Senator James Potter. The couple was very controversial, with James chopping off corrupt officials like fresh cabbage and Lily, defending human rights and squealing every rotten fish in anyone's closet.

Naturally, this lifestyle led caused major death threats, attempted murders and livid enemies but gained respect from the people immediately. They were even hailed as Time magazine's People of the Year.

Harry had just turned three when a gang of vicious killers tried to massacre the Potter family on the night of his birthday. They were able to inflict nasty stab wounds on them, but miraculously, Harry survived—although sustaining five stab wounds on various parts of his body. The scar on his forehead always reminded him of that fateful day. 

Due to this tragedy, the whole world called Harry, "The Boy Who Lived", being able to walk on this planet unharmed with only a scar to mark his wound. But, inside, Harry had deeper wounds he dared not tell anyone.

Hermione's face lit up all of a sudden and like an eager journalist, looked at Harry as if he were on a hot seat. "Who would've thought Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, was my schoolmate?"

 "Um, well—not mentioning the media and all the other students of this university plus the administrators and the faculty—there's only you. So, tada!" Harry shook his hands to add dramatic effects to his last statement.

 "You don't wear glasses anymore." Hermione--who was positively star-struck--remarked, out of the topic.

Harry nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I started wearing contacts since Grade 11."

Hermione, still bedazzled, kept ogling at Harry's forehead as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Harry, who has still not been used to this, clicked his fingers in front of Hermione's face. "OK, enough with the ogling. It might disappear, you know. With it gone, it would be hard to tell I'm the real Harry Potter. I heard there were people posing as me already."

Hermione, still in a daze, nodded. "OK. Whatever you say."

"Anyway. Hermione, so to start it off, what course are you taking here?" Harry cross-sat on the sink, making himself comfortable. Suddenly, Hermione remembered Draco—as he did it too when they first met here.

"Law, I'm on my sophomore year. I'm actually from London where I spent my freshman year then decided to apply for scholarship here. Luckily, I was able to avail it." Hermione said, finally returning to her normal self.

"Good for you. You must be very intelligent. I'm taking Medicine, we're in the same year, did you know? So, you must have heard of Malfoy, huh?" Harry fixed his gaze on her and Hermione nodded.

"Yes, in fact we are… *friends*.", Hermione cringed at her term, unsure if she had all the legality to call them that, "Very good friends." She suddenly felt her heart sank when she remembered Draco. It was not because she felt something for him but the conflict they were experiencing was devouring her.

"Really? Since when did Malfoy get friendly? I knew I have missed a lot when I left." Harry shook his head ruefully.

"You left? Why?" Hermione asked, sitting on the cold floor.

"Personal reasons. Anyway, how did you two meet?" Harry didn't look at her and obviously didn't want to divulge on the subject.

"Same way we met each other. I landed on the boys' comfort room, overly upset over something and completely unaware I had landed here." Hermione tapped her knees.

"You were upset before? Care to tell me why? Is it the same reason why you're upset now?" Harry shifted into a more comfortable position, presuming his conversation with Hermione would be long.

Hermione made a face this time and was still reluctant of sharing her emotions to Harry. "They're connected. It's a long story. I think…" Hermione faltered.

Harry interrupted. "I've got all the time in the world. Or maybe you're still going to do something." Harry crossed his arms and awaited her answer.

Hermione paused and finally said, "Actually no… ok, fine. I'll tell you."—At this point, Harry neared his face to hear her clearer—"As I've said before, I was a transferee here. It was tough since I arrived at my dorm at 9 in the evening and completely unarmed with knowledge of the university's structure. Wandering off campus hallways that late at night seemed insensible too. I decided to ask my roommate to orient me about where this or that subject was being taught etc. And to my horror, my roommate proved to be the worst person I had ever met in my entire life. Care to make a wild guess who?"

Harry twitched his lips and said, "Pansy Parkinson?"

Hermione smiled and asked curiously, "Is she really that horrible that even you believe she is… *horrendous*?"

Harry nodded vigorously, as if he detested the woman so much that admitting he did so was a pleasure. "Yup. Ever since she first lay on her pink stilettos on this university, 'Sissy' was written all over her face. Go on with your story."

"I assume you know how I felt when she kept orienting me about her *make-out adventures* instead of actual, proper directions. Being totally clueless where to go, I was late at my first class and immediately expelled from it." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes remembering that *tragedy*.

Harry asked her, "What class?"

"Women Studies." Hermione said sharply, the humiliation she felt then catching up with her.

"Well, Professor Umbridge's really a cross-patched lady." Harry said, sympathizing.

"I was really *really* looking forward to the semester and then all of a sudden, all my high hopes crumbles. I guess you know the feeling." Harry nodded at this.

He concluded, "You ran off and landed here, was that it?"

Hermione nodded, shifting her position by embracing her knees. "Yes. I sobbed and I sobbed until—I don't know—maybe, run out of tears to shed. It was then that Draco found me and I opened up my heart to him. It was also then that I knew he was dating that horrible woman." She rolled her eyes exasperatingly once more.

Harry, knowing the feeling, made a face. "He's still dating Prissy Princess?"

"Do all the people in the school call her that?" Hermione asked again, curiously.

Harry licked his lips, which was getting chapped and nodded. "Yeah, Malfoy started it and him being a natural trendsetter, was imitated by the whole campus."

"How come she doesn't know?" she thought that if everybody in the school called her that, there would be instances of slipping off.

"Well Pansy's kinda *lightheaded*—if you know what I mean." Harry widened his eyes for Hermione to get his point.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."

"So since then you and Malfoy became an inseparable duo?"

Hermione twitched her lips. "Not really. Let's just say we began walking up the stairs of friendship."

Harry grunted. "For once, Malfoy did appreciate the meaning of friendship."

"I thought that with Draco as my friend, I'd go along the year just fine. Last night proved me wrong." Hermione's face fell, harder this time.

"What happened?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Hermione paused but thought that she had to get this over with. It was the only way for her to heave a sigh of relief. "Draco invited me to this every Friday party as a sort of proxy date since Pansy had this sorority affair she shouldn't miss for anything. The night was ok until I got drunk and became a bit wild and God knows what else." 

Harry grinned, seeming to understand her. "What did you drink?"

"Some concoction named Queensland Island. Ever heard of it?"

Harry managed a jovial cackle. "Crabbe's really deceitful at times. Welcome to the club. So what happened then?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, thinking of the details. "The next thing I remember was people cheering and tables and chairs were clashing here and there. Still a bit dizzy, I walked over the cause of the commotion and saw that Draco and some guy named Seamus were punching each other, not stopping until somebody was knocked down."

Harry expected this and made an intelligent inference. "Let me guess, Seamus was mugged and Malfoy emerged victorious."

"Yes. How did you know?" Hermione, impressed by his clever ability of deduction, asked.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said with meaning.

"Anyway, I thought it was all over. I and Draco decided to go home until Seamus cut his right leg. Luckily, I was able to drag him out in time and we headed off to my dorm for first aid treatment. The clinic was undergoing renovation, you see. Then…" Hermione inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

"Then what?"

Hermione sighed. "We snogged. We were walking to my bed to make him rest for awhile when we fell and snogged. I was still groggy at that moment so when Pansy suddenly burst at the door, Draco and I were caught off-guard."

"Judging Malfoy, that make-out was not a surprise. So Pansy stormed out of the room and Draco let her?" This time, Harry's deduction was wrong.

"No, he ran after her and I think pleaded her to forgive him but she refused." Hermione noticed that Harry had known Draco from head to toe, maybe.

Harry was surprised. "Now that's a wonder. Naturally, Malfoy lets his women go especially if they're as sissy as Pansy."

"Today was a very horrible day. Pansy and her gang kept harassing me and if Draco didn't drive them away I would've died." Hermione closed her eyes to drive the thought away.

Harry snorted. "That prissy bitch, she thinks she can make Malfoy weak on his knees?"

"I know Draco is still feared around here but I just feel like I shouldn't depend on him. He said he'll protect me and even asked for a copy of my schedule so that he could guard me all the time. I appreciate all the effort but I feel like I'm using him. I can't go on the whole school year like this." Hermione looked at her hands.

"Did you apologize to Pansy?" Harry, starting to pity Hermione, asked again in a soft voice.

"Of course, I did. Only that she let her prissy pride in the way." Hermione's heart beat faster; the burden of her problem was heightening.

"Don't you worry Hermione, Draco and anybody sane is on your side. Don't mind what other people are telling you; they'd eventually get tired of it. And hey, I'm on your side." Harry flashed a sincere smile.

It made Hermione feel better, knowing she had gained a new friend even if before, she thought all the world was against her. The burden on her heart was disappearing. "Thanks, Harry."

"I live by my parents' philosophy—even if I was too young to comprehend it then—that the good will always triumph over the bad. In our case, they are the bad people and we are the good ones." Harry gave a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks again. I really need it." Hermione held Harry's hand.

Harry squeezed her hand. "Do you mind me to have a copy of your schedule so that I can *guard* you when Malfoy's not around?"

Hermione fished out a neatly folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Harry. "Sure, here." 

Harry looked at it and his eyes widened. He handed his and Hermione's schedule to her and asked, "Is it my contacts fooling me or do we have the exact same schedule?"

Hermione took it and examined the schedules. It was true. She and Harry share the same schedules. "Your contacts are fine. We do share the same schedules."

"Cool! The more I get to be with you then." Harry said excitedly and Hermione smiled on his reaction.

"Yeah. I'm glad you're glad to be with me."

Harry frowned suddenly. "I'm just a bit worried about Malfoy's reaction with me tagging along with you."

Hermione dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "Oh, he'll think it's great. Trust me."

"Maybe Dumbledore gave out the same schedule you had since I came around a bit late."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Dumbledore? Who's Dumbledore?"

"The new Dea… oops! That was supposed to be a secret." Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"What happened to Grindelwald?"

"Got tired of Malfoic mischief. He retired yesterday." Harry stated.

Hermione stood up to sit beside Harry for the coldness of the floor was getting to her. "Malfoic mischief meaning?"

"Meaning mischief done by Draco Malfoy." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"But Draco's tamed now, he's told me." Hermione defended.

Harry nodded. "I guess Grindelwald's still dreading the day Malfoy would enter his office with a black eye or school property being destroyed or something by Malfoy."

"Did he really get to that point of…", Hermione looked for the right word, "clumsiness?"

Harry looked at her as if she said she was a hermaphrodite." Clumsiness? I would much rather call it recklessness."

"Prove your point then." Hermione squared her arms and raised her chin up to Harry.

"Hot and ready for your OJT eh? Anyway, Malfoy was a ticking time bomb during his freshman year. He was just like Pansy, he made an impression when he first came to this campus. And that impression wasn't pleasant."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat which meant that whatever Harry was going to say, it wasn't good. "What did he do?"

Harry looked at her with a serious face. "Swear first that whatever I tell you now will be the kept between you and me only."

"I swear. Now go on." Hermione said immediately, eager to hear Harry's story.

Harry began. "He was destructive. He wrecked monuments and statues all over the university. Once, out of uncontrolled anger, he threw a teacher's table out the window that someone almost got hurt. We used too call him 'InDracoble Hulk' because of his temper. He partied, smoked and drank all day with his groups of *friends* at bars all over the country. He also mugged whoever he met on the corridors on a Thursday at around three in the afternoon out of pure fun. Malfoy never respected the teachers; Snape was the only professor who was able to put a temporary leash on him."

Hermione was shocked, but was able to return to Earth instantly. "God, that *is* terrible! I never thought he could be that… violent."

Harry shook his head and grumbled. "Think that's gruesome already? Think again! Malfoy was a pain in the neck for Grindelwald, wreaking havoc on the university while skipping classes and it came to the point when Malfoy was almost tried on juvenile court for misbehavior and all."

"If he's that brutal, how come he wasn't expelled?"

Harry stretched out his legs for they were getting numb. "Snape adopted him illegally on the second week of the first sem and he kept begging Grindelwald to give the boy another chance, quote unquote."

Hermione wondered for a second, "Why's Snape that concerned to him?"

Harry shrugged. "Nobody knows but it was good enough because Malfoy behaved a bit during the middle of the school year. Before doing so, however, he tormented Grindelwald's office with slugs, cockroaches and all sort of filthy stuff during lunchtime, knowing it was the poor fellow's phobia. Grindelwald almost had a heart attack then, you know."

"How did he behave? I mean, surely sermons will do him no good nor would corporal punishments."

Harry sighed. "Well, Grindelwald was fed up so he decided to call Malfoy's dad, Lucius. I heard father and son talked for hours and when Malfoy came back, he was pale and breathless. Rumor was that Malfoy's dad was beating him up when he was in London and the news about Malfoy's misbehavior was enough to make it happen again."

Hermione deduced. "That's awful. Maybe that's why Draco has a violent streak. He has nothing to pour out all his bad feelings on back there. So when he went here, he was out of control."

"That beating taught him up, though, never did a single, rule-breaking thing after three months."

"I still pity him." Hermione said with conviction.

Harry shook his head. "Don't. He wouldn't want it. I remember one guy shouted how he pitied Malfoy and ended up in the hospital two days later."

"Anyway, how'd you know all about this stuff? Are you a fan or something?" Hermione looked at him meaningfully.

Harry's eyes widened. "Hell, no!  If there was an award for the Most Controversial Person of the Season, he would probably have it." 

Harry gasped then stood up. "Oh, I forgot, I still need to meet with Dumbledore today. I'll just see you later, ok?" he took his stuff and headed for the door.

Hermione stood up too, feeling a whole lot better. "OK, see you, Harry!"

"Yeah, bye! Take care of yourself!" Harry was gone with the closing of the door. Hermione decided to go to the library.

***

I stopped on my heel and turned around. I had this odd feeling of being talked about for the past 10 minutes. 

I shrugged and realized, "When did people stop talking about me?" I should be alarmed if they get tired of talking about me though. But I believe that would be a long time from now.

Smirking and contented of my realization, I walked on.

Here I was, limping and hurting like hell, following Almighty Severus Snape's lead *yup, it's another codename* to the clinic—which I believe would become my execution chamber. I could already feel the energy of the electric chair flowing to my body.

His greasy hair was bouncing in all directions and the clicking of his heels was eerie. Snape had a red-hot air glowing from his body and Merlin knows what his sermon would be. That was another side of this *father* of mine—he's disturbing when he's very angry. 

I do remember the last time I saw him that scary last year when I broke *unintentionally*--but you know that story right?—Professor Umbridge's $500 porcelain vase. The countless apologies and priceless expression on his face were worth the mischief. 

If I could, I would do it again. *I think I saw my Goody Two Shoes Draco Brain Elf finally emerge from Devious Draco Brain Elf's clutches and gasp, 'no!'* But of course, I just have to kill my real father then wreak havoc once again to this school. I've been missing McGonagall's shrill screams and Grindelwald's pale face.

Anyway, I just have to get through this first. This is all your fault, Chucky-Reincarnation Brain Elf! I said to myself, searching for the gormless twit in my head.

When I have found him though, he shook his head vigorously and blamed Goody Two Shoes Draco Brain Elf, who died of Devious Draco Brain Elf's strangling.

I shook my head and sighed. "If I were you, Malfoy, I would sigh all I want now for I will assure you that I will not let you leave the clinic with a single atom of Oxygen in your body!" Snape glared at me then brusquely turned his heel to head off to the clinic once more.

I shrugged and limply walked again.

  


**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed my last five chapters namely: **Miss Chilie; Dunch; Iwhoistoolazytosigninoraddspaces; Serpent de Feu; Ameru43; Nurodien; Japanese Goth; Idaloidz; Grannie; Papa-um; Elodave; Blue Butterfly; Ikiko; Ann** (nakalimutan ko na pangalan mo dun sa review eh). **THANK YOU, MARAMING SALAMAT, MERCI, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	7. Voluminous Sermon

**A/N: **This chap's dedicated to my loyal reviewers and Ann and Carmi.

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way whatsoever, own Harry Potter and its characters. *Though I wish to so I could become rich, the billion pounds just keep pouring!* 

**Chapter 7: Voluminous Sermon   
**

So this looks like a job for me 

Coz it feels so empty without me

  


Obviously, my trip to the clinic, care of Voluminous Robes was very *entertaining*. I think Snape should consider being a campus tour guide sometime in his life or maybe use it as a sideline. He is really *remarkable* on the matter! So remarkable I think all the blood in my leg had evaporated and convened to never flow again.

Now I can blame him in case that happens right? Right?!

Anyway, the last few steps to the clinic were halted by sharp, dagger-throwing glares from Snape. He managed to make me lose about a gallon of blood with the tormenting, speechless minutes that had lapsed, what more with the hours he's going to be lecturing me on "Good Morals and Right Conduct"?

I sighed and finally entered the dreaded clinic. It's not that I fear Madam Pomfrey. She's a lovely woman, wearing her nurse or Swedish hat ala Mary Poppins… What Mary Poppins doesn't wear a hat? Who cares?

Behind her back, I call her Madam Poppins and would hum "The Sound of Music" when I visit her 'office' *for skipping classes reasons*. Who cares if Julie Andrews sang that freaking song? Mind your own business, okay?

"Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise for you to visit me here!" Madam Poppins said gleefully, I thought the ends of her hat had straightened up.

Why would she be glad of seeing Snape? Hmmm…didn't know Snape also had some—er—charisma running through his veins. Well, I thought poison was running through them, you know.

"Someone needed your service." Snape said curtly, retaining his cold, stern look that Poppins didn't dare ask again. *Hmmm…she knows his moods, interesting* Instead she looked at me with scrutiny. 

"Come here, young Mister, let me see that. What's your name, by the way?" her big brown eyes gazed at me with interest and I am not surprised since I know she cannot resist the fact that I am so gor… Fed Up of Everything Draco Brain Elf suddenly butted in, "How do you even manage to be arrogant when all the blood in your body's already escaping your system with a rate of 16 kph?"

I nodded to Chucky Brain Elf. In a matter of seconds, Fed Up was nothing but a wad of ashes.

Back to Reality, I stated my name. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I smirked and knew she would be daunted by the gesture. Poppins, you see, had just been hired this semester that's why she didn't know me. *Duh? I'm like a celebrity here. I'm even more popular than the Prime Minister of Thailand—if there _is a Prime Minister of Thailand.* The former physician, Madam Sprout got tired of treating students whose wounds have been inflicted by me. I can't blame her though, coz after she fixes them up, they return with an even nastier injury the next day. Still makes her job worthwhile, right? I can't understand why people can't seem to realize that I've been making their lives worthwhile and easy. Such a pity._

"I see you have a rather ugly-looking wound in there. The bleeding is incessant. Makes me wonder how you got that deep gash." Poppins furrowed her brows and looked at me. 

I shrugged, pretending it was not a big deal. "You have to blame it to careless teenage hormones." I said innocently.

"I think I'd rather account it to raging, imbalanced, teenage hormones." Snape said glumly, making me realize he was still there. I actually hoped some hurricane had taken him off to the Land of Oz. *Oh well* He had sat at a chair facing me, about ten meters away. His arms were folded over his chest and he looked rather stiff. I wonder why. *Heehee*

"I'll be back with fresh bandages and some antiseptic." Poppins, sensing the tension, stood up and unfortunately, left me and Snape alone to *talk*.

Here comes the Sermon of the Mountainous Robes. Hang on.

Snape started off with his trademark grunt then finally fixed his eyes on me. "Draco," he called, with mockery in his voice, "care to tell me how that strawberry-flavored wound of yours came to be?" he grinned at me scornfully.

I hunched on the seat and snorted back at him. "Got caught in one of the barbwires around the university. Grindelwald ought to put warnings next time. Or maybe he really set those up for me. Really sinister fella." I shook my head, seemingly disappointed, and knew that all the steam in Snape's nose was dying to puff out of his system already.

"Really? What a *very* convincing story. Haven't you got a better one?" he said sarcastically. 

I cackled. "I've actually got loads for saving-face situations. Which would you want?" I said coolly.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. "If I were you, Malfoy, I'd opt to tell the truth than be grilled on that seat for the next six hours. And don't you reason me with that stupid wound of yours to bleed or be inflamed! Now, explain yourself!" he almost gritted his teeth and I think I saw him clench his fists.

I sighed, as if giving up. "Ok, here's the real story. Listen well." Snape actually straightened up so he could listen to me clearly. "Well, you see, I read in a book that there's this certain Philosopher's Stone hidden somewhere in the campus. So last night, I decided to wander off and find it myself for it was said that whoever finds it will live eternally. I found a secret, ancient-looking room, after mind-numbing hours of searching, and went inside it. There, I was greeted by a giant, three-headed dog named Fluffy, guarding a trapdoor. I tried to get past the trapdoor, thinking the stone was hidden there, but of course the attempt was futile because of the tremendous size of the dog. Naturally, I was bitten and that was how I got this nasty wound on my leg." I looked at him seriously. The trick to survive Snape's sermons is to not break the drama you have surrounded yourself and him with.

He made a face and narrowed his eyes. "Draco, if you were bitten by any three-headed dog, that wound would not have been vertical but instead zigzag and curvy, representing the bite marks. From what I see, it is not. And from what my sane mind believes, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE OR A THREE-HEADED DOG NAMED FLUFFY IN THIS UNIVERSITY! SO SPEAK UP, BOY! AND DON'T YOU DARE FOOL ME AGAIN!" he shouted so loud that I knew I had to "tame down" or else be flayed alive.

So, to cut the long story short, I spilled all the details. While I was telling him, Poppins hesitantly butt in to fix me up; the session was resumed instantly afterwards. Snape breathed like an asthmatic when I finished. "I told you. You'd rather not know." I said nonchalantly.

Snape sighed heavily then nodded. "Of course, of course. It would be a foolish thing to do. Divulge on the details of your mischievous lifestyles. Silly me, I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place."

I nodded strongly. "Glad you've realized it at last." Regretting my statement later, I shut up.

Coz that got him really *furious*. "DRACO MALFOY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF YOUR MISBEHAVIOR AND INCORRECT WAYS? HAVE YOUR EARS TURNED TO STONE THAT EVERYTHING I HAVE SAID TO YOU HAD BEEN COMPLETELY NEGLECTED? OR HAS YOUR BRAIN BEEN EXPERIENCING SOME _FREEZING_ IT NEEDS *WARMING UP* TO LET IT FUNCTION PROPERLY AGAIN?" he panted and I sure know, if my ears had indeed turned to stone that they are functioning *very* well now. Poppins may well have been surprised for I heard a clatter of utensils at the other room.

"I get the point, Snape. No need to shout." I said, again, nonchalantly. Another trick to survive Snape's sermons, you see, is to irritate him and pretend that you still have knees to stand with.

Snape caught his head and sighed as if he had just traveled the world in three hours by foot. "I am weary of your indifference and total irresponsibility of the whole matter, Draco. When, can you tell me, will you ever straighten up?" he stared at me wearily.

"I always *straighten up*. We both know that, Snape." I rolled my eyes and smirked. I love it when I see that irate look on Snape's face. I tell you, it's *priceless*.

He glared at me again. "This is not the appropriate time for kidding around, Malfoy. You are now being reprimanded for your reprehensible conduct and negligent actions leading to irreversible and foul consequences that should have been avoided if you have only listened to me from the start. However, knowing your qualities, constant disciplining may prove futile and irrelevant and..."

I rolled my eyes and cut him. "Hey, I thought you said you were going to reprimand me, not give me a court briefing! What's up with the reasoning and stuff?" I grunted.

He closed his eyes—seemingly counting to ten—then sighed. "Fine, then. I know that no matter how much effort I exert upon disciplining you, they prove to be vain. I should have listened to Binns. You *are* a desperate case, so desperate that the chance of improving you is as slim as a walking stick."

I didn't respond to this because the "listening to Binns" part woke up my perverseness. I and Pervy Draco Brain Elf gave a high five.

Snape sighed again. "I quit. From now on, you may do whatever you like and I will never interfere. Never. Rejoice, Draco, it's your Independence Day." Snape turned his heel to leave.

I interrupted him, though. "Wait, did I hear you right?" I stood up, buckling a bit because my wound suddenly stung.

He faced me slowly and sighed heavily. "Yes. What you heard was right. At least this time your ears had finally functioned properly. So, goodbye, Draco Malfoy. It has been a *pleasure* being your father." He left. 

Did he mean what he had just said? Am I really free? *Yeah, stupid! I heard Sarcasm Personified Draco Brain Elf say and I glared at him* Snape's really not the teaser type, right? I *AM* FREE! About time! I feel kinda sad you know. I'm sure going to miss those sermons.

Anyway, once Poppins dismissed me, I went back to my dorm and changed to a black button-down shirt *yes, I heard you gasping and saw you swooning* and white pants *sorry, you can't see IT, it's a pay per view thing*. There, I saw a note, saying: "Meet me at the library if your wound's OK. Hermione." 

I pocketed the note and walked to the library. That was a problem, though. I didn't know where the library was. I haven't gone there yet. Why? Well, Pincers' *she's the librarian, actual name is Pince* prohibits "misbehavior and all forms of noise" so it would mean "Back off, Malfoy!" naturally. If my memory doesn't fail me, I do remember going there one time to make out with my ex-girlfriend *sorry, I forgot her name* but got caught so Pincers cursed me out of the place.

I headed off to the library anyway because Hermione needed me. After about ten minutes of senseless Malfoy-charming sessions *I can't believe I wasted my charisma on those people*, I finally landed on the enormous building which I believe has been considered heaven by those stereotype geeks.

Hermione wasn't hard to find. Just look for her—er—massive hair and you'd spot her. She waved at me, since shouting my name would mean countless autographs and picture-taking sess…Fed Up Draco Brain Elf revived and butted in, "No, silly boy! Shouting you name would be improper because there's a humongous signboard hanging over everybody's head saying 'silence at all times'!"

I narrowed my eyes and Chucky Draco Brain Elf cut him up into cubes. I'm really beginning to be friends again with that fella. 

I waved back at her and sauntered to her table. As expected, eyes followed my body and I could not *deprive* them of the _pleasure_. "So, what's up?"

I dragged a seat facing Hermione and slumped on it. "We're going to research for your Philosophy project, remember?" Hermione rested her arms on the table and explained wryly.

I nodded. "Oh, right. I remember. So where do we begin?"

Hermione looked at the shelves. I noticed that she had already yanked an armful of books. "Well, I've checked those three over there. I think we should check out the other four. These here aren't enough."

I cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "Aren't enough? If these aren't enough for you, well then we have to buy the whole library! I haven't, in my entire life, touched books this many."

She cocked her eyebrow at me too and replied, "Sometimes certain books copy each other. Others lack information which the some other books may offer. So we need to pick out the good ones to be able to sort them."

"Ok, whatever you say. You're the master library scourer." I saluted to Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop name-calling me. It's kind of insulting." She rumbled.

"At least I do it in front of you. You should feel honored coz all my other victims, quote unquote, never know how I call them behind their backs." I reasoned dumbly.

She fanned her hand as a gesture of dismissing my statement. "Whatever."

We stood up and started scanning the shelves. Honestly, I didn't know what to look for. Good thing Hermione told me to pluck books with "Philosophy", "Socrates" and "Philosophers" in them.

After half an hour of scouring and plucking, I, with a load some of books, and Hermione, with only two in hand, returned to our seats. Hermione beamed when she saw I had picked up many books and scanned the titles. "Aren't you proud of me? I managed to get books very helpful for my project." I said confidently.

Hermione was appalled when she saw what I had picked out. "Draco, these aren't very good at all. They're way beyond the topic!"

I furrowed my brows and objected. "Why? You told me to look for books which had philosophers, philosophy and Socrates in them and I did your instructions exactly. Look," I picked up one of the books and read the title, "it says here, 'The Philosophy of Kama Sutra' and this one, too—'Sex Philosophies and How They Can Change your Lives'. They've got philosophies in their titles! And they're *very* interesting too!"

Hermione sighed, relinquishing. "But Draco, they only are applicable to your *bedroom concerns* not your project."

"Ok, fine. I fucked up. Sorry, I'm not good at this stuff." I slouched.

Hermione held my hand. "It's ok, Draco. I understand. I'm sorry too if I was too bossy and all."

"Nah, it's fine. I actually like my women *bossy and all*." I smirked. Hermione accidentally bumped one of the million books she had placed on her side. She picked it up and it was then that she saw my wound re-reddening.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. *What a mannerism* "Draco, what happened to your wound? Did it open up?" Hermione said alarmingly.

"Again?" I checked it out and saw that there were light blotches of red on my pants. Darn it. That was Dolce and Gabbana!

"What do you mean again? Didn't you go to the clinic to have it fixed?" Hermione began showing signs of worry and concern. Ah, how sweet. If it was Pansy, we would have been playing Lick That Red Spot! now.

"Yeah and Snape even accompanied me." I clapped my hands on the table. It made a weedy-looking git beside me jump. 

Herm-annerism happened again. "Did he scold you?"

I made a contemptful *Who bloody cares if Webster hasn't discovered the word?*noise. "Oh, please. That would be an understatement. He practically drained me of my blood!"

Hermione looked at me sympathetically. "That must be awful. What did he say?"

I shrugged. "I'm used to it actually and besides it was the last."

Hermione looked at me as if I said Boy George is dating Prince Charles. "What do you mean it's the last?"

I smirked, having realized the good news. "I mean Snape just quit being my *ninny daddy* and so, the application for the job is open again. Ain't that nice? I actually lessen the unemployment rate of this country."

"You must have at least—even a bit—saddened by your —er—parting of ways?" Hermione faltered.

I snorted. Am I beginning to turn into a pig? I've done loads of snorting lately. Oh, I forgot, I *am* already a pig. The kind of pig that… never mind. "Hell yeah! I'm gonna miss those 'Draco Malfoy, what you have done is indecent, unacceptable and intolerable!' statements."

Hermione frowned. "I mean, you did—uh—look up to him right?"

I almost rolled into laughter. "Of course I did. He's helped me a lot in my vocabulary. And he's challenged me to improve my tactics in irritating him and causing another crease in his set of wrinkles."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Draco! I know how you feel but you still have to apologize to him. He's done a lot for you and you do need him." Hermione made a face at her last statement.

"No, you're wrong. He *needs* me, Hermione. He'll come out of it eventually. It's not the first time you know. But I hope it's the last one." I gazed at Hermione and noticed the circle around her eyes were red. I presumed it was the crying-time aftermath. "Anyway, did you cry? Those circles around your eyes sure look red and…well, red."

"I did and would you believe I did it in the boys' comfort room again?!" she said eagerly. She sounded like she just won an Oscar while shagging Anna Kournikova. Oops, wrong daydream.

I widened my eyes, thinking if Hermione's eyes weren't *virgin* anymore. "Did you see any _thing_?"

"No, but somebody saw me. Guess who." She said enthusiastically and propped up her arms on the table again.

I made a face then twitched my lips. *Yes, LIPS. Yes, also, I know how sexy they are* "Uh, let me think… Princess Diana?"

"No, silly! Harry Potter!" she objected.

"Oh, Scarhead, eh? That must be interesting." I sneered. 

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Save the World from the Silver Boy, has been my *enemy* as long as anyone can recall. I do understand his diplomacy, being heroic and all for it runs in his blood. 

Actually, we're just pretending to be enemies because it's kind of fun. It kind of improves our acting skills. I don't know why but I just can't hate the guy. No, I am not a bisexual. Thank you for clarifying.

"Don't call him that! He's nice you know!" she protested again, like a child who has been told that the dog Blue in Blues Clues was actually computer-animated.

"He calls me Silver Boy! We're even." I protested too. Now, this is the actual demonstration of the Potter-Malfoy war.

"Anyway, did you know we share the exact, same schedules? He also said that he would defend me against Pansy and her cronies. Isn't he a dear? At least, you'll not be the only one worrying about me anymore." Hermione beamed so brightly I thought she would blind me.

"Well, that's a wonder. Scarhead saving people from bullies. It wasn't as if he was really the hero type, you know." I said sarcastically.

Hermione glared at me and grunted. "What have you against Harry? He hasn't done anything bad to you, has he?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, definitely not. Setting aside the fact he's Grindelwald's official squealer and the geeks' Messiah, there's definitely nothing to detest about him."

"At least he's doing something nice." Hermione grunted and shook her head. "Anyway, I've borrowed these books," she handed me about four moth-eaten of them, "and I want you to read them, list down the important facts you could find. Give them to me so I could edit it. Then after I'm done with the editing, type them so that, at least, by the end of the week, you'll have lesser load. Do you get me?"

I nodded and gave a salute. "I, I captain!" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll see you…maybe later. Take care of your wound. Rest ok? I don't want you to do anything stupid for the next two days." She said, both bossily and caringly. Snape resigned as my father but Hermione's becoming a competent contender as my foster parent—if it's ok to have a history of snogging your parent. I shook the thought off and went to my room, carrying the impish books.

I am exhausted. *Duh? I've lost a lot of blood, of course I'm dead tired!* It took me 15 minutes to find the library and 15 more minutes to go there. Going back with four books at hand, I know you understand, was painstaking.

I was a few steps away from my room when I saw that the door was ajar. I furrowed my brows and prepared myself for attack. *Great! Just when I was so _physically fit I could climb the Mt. Everest in two days!* I went in as surreptitiously as possible and saw someone trawling my room._

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I barked at the intruder.


	8. The Roommate

**A/N: ******* mean change of POV for those who might be at lost.**

**Disclaimer: **For the nth time, I do not own HP! Hokei?!!!! J

**Chapter Eight: _The Roommate_**

**Do not defend yourself with a fence;**

**Rather by your friends…**

I dropped the books at one corner of the room. "I knew it! You're the one who's been slipping me I-love-you notes under the bed! Haha! Didn't think time would come I'd find out did you?" I added confidently to the supposed intruder, only to find out it was Potter. 

Potter cocked an "Impossible!" brow on my accusation. "No! I wouldn't bloody hell do that! Especially with you!" he snorted, disgusted of even thinking he was fantasizing me. Poor guy, can't even appreciate the meaning of *true beauty*.

I sauntered to him and patted his shoulder. "I understand, Scarhead. Naturally, you would deny it but if you admit it now…"

He shoved my hand away. "Oh, get a grip, Malfoy! I'm going to be your roommate that's why I'm here." Potter replied, with his arms squared at me. 

Now, pretending to be enemies with this guy is going to be a bit realistic. 

I mean, really, it never crossed my mind he was just fixing his things for his side of the room. I really thought he was you know, slipping me anonymous love letters. Sarcasm Personified Draco Brain Elf rolled his eyes at me. Don't these kind of brain elves ever die?

Finally digesting what he just said, I gagged a guffaw. "Potter, no sane Dean would ever put us in one room together. They all know we're enemies." I snorted.

Potter shrugged. "Well eventually, that sane Dean you're talking about had just left the building forever two days ago." 

I gasped, shocked with what he had just said I thought all the hairs in my body would stand up. *Na-a, that won't stand* "What? Grindelwald got married?"

"He is already married, silly!" Potter shot back. I knew he was married but with the way he was acting, he seemed like your typical Bachelor.

I began to think of another reason for him to be gone forever and… "Then he's dead…?"

Potter shook his head. "No, though I know you wish he was, he's still alive and kicking. He's retired though."

"But why? He didn't even say goodbye to me. Didn't he know there's going to be a bunch of people who are going to miss him?" I said sadly. Honestly, I'm going to miss the guy. He sure made my boredom level lower.

Potter rumbled. "Yeah, right, Malfoy, and I believe George Washington is my father!"

I ignored his statement. "Honestly, why did he leave?" I asked, though I think the reason is obvious.

"Isn't the reason obvious?" I thought so too.

I contemplated then blurted: "He needed to make his hair grow back so that GQ can finally put him on their cover?"

Scarhead rolled his eyes resignedly at me. "You really never change, Malfoy. He says he's tired of you and your ways. Yes, you are not misbehaving that much anymore, but he's kinda paranoid you'd come back so you know, he left."

"A lot of people has been tired of me lately." I mumbled and before Scarhead could make a comment, I added, 

"Oh, icky, scaredy Grindelwald scurried off because he can't take Silver Boy no more." I said in a mocking child's voice. One Brain Elf of mine laughed.

Potter dismissed what I said and continued blabbing. "The new one's name is Dumbledore. He's really nice and Dean-like."

I misheard the name. Really! "What? Dumb and Dumber? That's my favorite movie!"

"Dum-ble-dore." He said by syllable.

"Yeah, whatever. From the sound of his name, I think he's a bit dumb. Living up to what his name sounds, eh?" I 

slumped on the sofa nearest to me and Potter made himself comfortable too. As you may notice, we don't call each other by first name basis. First names usually have *better* purposes.

Potter rolled his eyes and defended the guy *as if he wouldn't do it to any prat, real or not* "He's not dumb. He's just decided to make us roommates because there were no other rooms available. But once a new room's fixed, I'll immediately move out. Don't worry."

I nodded, spreading my arms to hug the sofa. "Good you know. Not that I really mind a roommate, it's just that I've had traumatic experiences with them."

Potter clasped his hands together. "So, do you have some—uh—room rules?"

"Room rules? Let me think…" I looked up and closed my eyes to think, "oh yeah, I do. They're not too many, about three."

"Care to tell me?"

I gave him a nod and said *seriously*, "First of all, cigars, beer and all sorts of alcoholic beverages are allowed. Secondly, sex is definitely allowed—as long as you don't interfere with mine. I might change my mind though, it depends on my mood. And last, it's ok to be messy. Really easy rules don'tcha think?" To be honest with you, I actually have no room rules. But if you consider my lifestyle in this room as "rules", then I do have some very *interesting* policies.

At the corner of my eyes, I thought I saw him cringe at my rules. Of course, it would be classified normal, for a priggish fella like him.  "Yeah, very easy, especially if you live a kind of lifestyle like Draco Malfoy." He said sardonically.

"At least you're going to have a taste of how it's like being me." I squinted.

"I'm ok with myself thank you." He squared his arms. If I could read Potter's mind, he would probably be thinking the whole sem's gonna be a bit tough, considering you've got The Living, Breathing Definition of Human Ridicule as your roommate.

I smirked at his statement. "Fame gotten to your head finally, eh, Scarhead? Anyway, I understand. I expected that to happen sooner or later."

He shrugged and ignored my statement. "Did you know Hermione and I have met already?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I met up with her a while ago. She told me all about you. So, you're gonna be Hero again eh? That'll be fine with me as long as you don't mess her up." Actually, I was a bit apprehensive with Potter being around Hermione too much. It's hazardous you know. 50 gallons of straight-laced Vibes is enough, adding Potter's up would make things complicated. *What did you think _I'd be jealous?*_

Potter pretended to have misheard me, "Excuse me, but I thought the messing people part's your job?" and crossed his arms over his chest.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, yeah. I *remember*." I answered sarcastically and grunted. "By the way, I made Hermione think we're enemies. I'd do my part, if I were you." I crossed my legs (the manly way) and patted on my knees.

Potter hung his head down *as if he was taking in some really bad news* and said dramatically: "Honestly, Malfoy, I don't know why we keep on doing this anyway. There's no point. I mean, people would be even gladder if we became friends right?"

I sneered at his reply. He wants to be friends with me. Oh, how touchy. "Hoity-toity Malfoy being friends with holier-than-thou Potter? You must be kidding me."

Scarhead nodded feebly. "Fine. But honestly, I have nothing against you. I've accepted the fact you're unchangeable." It was true, I think, because if he really detested me, he would have phoned the President *which he could, since he was one of his godfathers* and deported me back to UK.

It was my turn to nod back. "Me too, Potter. I've accepted that you're a stupid git and a gormless lout." I suppressed a sneer, knowing Potter's nature of being *teasable* (Easily teased, said Webster Draco Brain Elf. Thank you.).

He looked at me disgustedly, seeming to have heard the oddest and most unbelievable insults in his life. I've always been given that award. You know, the Most Insulting Remarks Made By a Guy in A Single Performance award. "What are you talking about?! I am not!"

I twisted my lips and looked up, as if thinking over. "You're not a stupid git but a gormless lout or you're a stupid git not a gormless lout?"

Scarhead rolled his eyes again, *making me believe he's kinda effeminate, or am I just applying that award I just received too much?*. "Oh, there's no sense in arguing with you, Malfoy. If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to fix my side of the room."

"Ok, take your time." As he was doing so, I decided to read *God, I never knew I'd use that word!* the books Hermione borrowed for my toffee-nosed project and afterwards, rest up after a while. 

I didn't go out of the room the whole day because of my leg. *How to sympathize with how I feel: 1. Get a really sharp knife, 2. Stab your right leg until it opens up 3. Walk a mile for an hour without having the wound patched up. Now, if you know the feeling, CONGRATULATIONS!* 

Instead, I listened to my Eminem *he _is_ the god of all people who have Malfoic tendencies* cds the whole time and watched some _good_, entertaining videos. Nighttime came shortly and so did the *wonderful* dreams.

Next day, Sunday, Hermione visited me at a *very* early and dangerous time. (Dangerous because some things best kept hidden sort of puff out) "Draco, hey, Draco…" I think I heard her call while she was patting my arms.

I moaned, flipping on my side. "No…not there, bitch…hmmm…"

Hermione blushed, seeming to have understood what my dream was. She started to leave when I suddenly *Note: completely out of my will* came to my senses and woke up.

"Hermione…what an early surp..rise…" Hermione halted and smiled at me awkwardly. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretched. I'm wearing boxers and boxers only. I don't know if Hermione noticed but if she did, maybe she had ignored it *the blanket covered one-fourth of my body*. Besides, we're friends right? *C'mon, if I'm hot and drool-worthy with my clothes on, what more without the half of it? And shut up Sarcasm Personified Draco Brain-Elf!*

"How'd you get in here?" I added. It doesn't mean I think Hermione's some sort of a stalker, however. I just wanted to know. What the hell? I don't need to explain myself right?

Hermione flipped a stray curl on her face. "The door was ajar so I thought that meant I could come in."

I nodded, supporting myself with my elbow. "Yeah and so would other women. I don't remember leaving it open though. Anyway, what brought you here?"

"I just wanted to check on you. I brought you some fruits." Hermione said softly and laid the basket by my side. 

She must have noticed me half-naked since she had been avoiding eye contact.

"It's only a cut leg, Hermione. It wasn't broken spinal cord or something! Thanks anyway." I took the basket and realized she must have bought it at Hog's Head Groceries. Yup, the University has an in-campus grocery store, imagine that?

Hermione rolled her eyes *loved it* and said derisively, "Well, let me see your leg and you'll realize then that it's not *only* a cut leg!" Hmmm… honing up her sarcastic skills, eh? She learned from the best.

"Ok." I said nonchalantly and pulled down the blanket. She held my hand and made me stop.

"Er…on second thought, I think I've seen enough. I mean, it's ok. Maybe I could see it next time. Your wound I mean." She smiled sheepishly, a soft blush crawling up her face. I smirked inwardly and sighed.

I looked around the room and found it, how would I say it, a suitable explanation for a *passionate, hardcore activity aftermath*. My clothes were everywhere, cds scattered like floor rugs and *some* pleasurable devices sneaking under those piles of trash. "Hermione, I think you should give at least five minutes to sort my room. As you can see, it looks kind of disastrous." I scratched my head *no, up there, you slimy git!*. 

Hermione surveyed my room and nodded. Maybe she didn't notice my junk were this many. "It's fine with me. But you know we can talk at the living room. The atmosphere's better there." She pointed outside and I must agree, the living room is much, much more tolerable than mine.

I twitched my lips as a sign of my acquiescing. "Ok, fine. But at least give me some time to fix myself up. Five minutes will do. For the meantime, you can stay at the living room. Would that be fine with you?"

Hermione nodded like an obedient child *So… I'm being DOMINANT!* and stood up. The most disturbing thing caught my eye when she turned her back on me. Right at the bottom of her skirt, stuck, was a condom. My condom. 

I held her arm as she was already going out. "Uh…Hermione, wait!" she faced me with an asking expression on her face. "Why, Draco?"

I made her turn her back and aimed to take the rubber off. Hermione, alarmed by my anticipating gesture, faced me again. "What on Earth are you doing, Draco?"

I scratched my head again *obviously, this is an awkward situation*. "Well, you see, Hermione, there's something stuck on your skirt." I pointed at her back.

She tried to tilt her head so that she could see the back of her skirt and Herm-annerism happened again. "Is that…?"

I nodded, cutting her off. "Yeah, but don't worry, it's not used yet. I just played Balloons with it last night." I said casually. Balloons, you know, you blow air inside the condom then pop it? What were you thinking?

"Take it off." Another rush of blush colored her face. Maybe Hermione's going to be a saint someday. St. Hermione Granger… not bad. I could testify for her canonization.

"Was doing that a while ago." I gently lifted the hem of her skirt so that I could remove the thingie. In this way, there is no chance of me touching or pressing her butt. That would be immoral for friends like us. *Yeah, right! And French-kissing _your friend_ isn't! Said Sarcasm Personified Draco Brain Elf who gave Fed Up Draco Brain Elf a high five. I squinted at them. These bad Brain-elves are ganging up on me, eh? They'll see… they don't know who they messed up with.*

Anyway, on to more realistic circumstances, the thingie was finally removed and Hermione immediately skidded off to the living room. I smirked and shook my head. Hermione being a Saint is not a fat chance. Believe me.

I began fixing myself, bathing with Axe, loads of gel and breath freshener. I picked out a black shirt and dark green pants from my wardrobe. FYI, my favorite colors has been green *all shades* and black. I don't know why, but it's those two that I identify myself with. Black symbolizes the not-so-proud-of moments in my life and green represents the *ahem* artful knowledge I have now. Did I just see you drool when I described what I was wearing? I can't blame you.

***

Hermione sat down on one of the couches. She was still blushing; she could feel it in her cheeks. What just happened was quite embarrassing.

She didn't know which part was more embarrassing—seeing Draco in boxers or a condom stuck in your skirt. 

Definitely, it wasn't Draco's fault. This made Hermione panic—to herself, of course.

_How can you be so impulsive and stupid? You should have just visited him later in the afternoon. Of course, men don't get up this early in the morning, especially since it's a weekend! And, how dare you barge in his room like that? You should have just waited at the living room!..._ Hermione's conscience scoffed at her and she caught her head, sighing exasperatingly.

She sat up straight and, still blushing, continued scolding herself. _Hermione Granger, you are so irrational! If you didn't trespass his room like that, maybe…_ she stopped scolding herself when the door from the other room opened. Hermione jumped involuntarily, knowing that room was vacant.

"Hermione!" Harry, wearing more clothes than Draco (a dark red tee and brown shorts), greeted in a surprised voice.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" Fortunately, Hermione had no green-minded cells floating around her brain so her question was for curiosity's purposes only.

Harry made a face then said, "Well, you see, Malfoy and I are roommates." He scratched his face, seeming to be abashed of his statement.

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's wonderful! At least, you're going to be able to mend whatever severed ties you had with Draco. The more you're around each other, the more you'd appreciate each other, right?" she said gleefully at Harry who was not a bit joyful with the thought.

"Y-Yeah, right." Harry smiled pretentiously. He still had some inhibitions about Draco even if they were not really enemies. There are some things about Draco that he still doesn't know and could affect their interactions. "I'm still having reservations about Malfoy but I can manage."

Hermione, with her blush finally gone, continued with the same enthusiasm. "Don't worry about Draco! He's nice and down-to-earth. I bet you'll have a wonderful time together as friends." 

Harry barely nodded. "Yeah. We'll have a wonderful time insulting each other." He mumbled.

Hermione looked at him. "Saying something?"

Harry shook his head. "Me? No, nothing. Anyway, is that why you're here? Malfoy business?"

Hermione frowned upon hearing him call Draco by his last name. "You know, Harry. You can start being friends with Draco by calling him by his first name. It sorts of creates a bond with him. For me, it's better calling someone you consider your friend by his first name. Draco does it to me."

Harry sat down beside Hermione now. "You're the only one he calls by the first name. All the others are surnames. Except if your first name's also your last name."

Hermione shook her head, ignoring Harry's statement. "I'll take care of it. The two of you will become friends in no time."

Harry sighed. Malfoy being one of his friends would be cool but he thinks that's a fat chance since he had caused Malfoy *trouble* then. "I really don't think so, Hermione. When two persons don't get along, they don't get along."

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously. "Of course not! Remember: even opposites attract!" she even pointed her finger upward to complete the preacher effect.

Harry relinquished. There was no point in arguing with Hermione. "Whatever you say, Hermione. Is he (Harry's afraid that Hermione might reproach him again if he called Malfoy Malfoy and he still feels calling Draco Draco's kinda awkward) up already? Do you want me to wake him?" Harry stood up.

Hermione blushed suddenly because she recalled those events that had just happened. "He is. I actually went inside his room already. I mean, I was just checking up on him and the doors—the front and Draco's room—were ajar so, you know, I thought of going in. it's not that I'm sneaking or anything…" she blabbed on.

Harry broke Hermione off, noticing that she was tattling. "Calm down, Hermione. I get the point. Why are you so jumpy?"

However, this didn't help Hermione to calm down. "M-Me? Jumpy? No… I'm just… me. I just came over to check if Draco's fine already. You see, I told him to meet me at the library yesterday—not knowing his wound opened up—and as we all know, that's quite a walk from here. I just thought if his wound's worsened, it would be my fault. So I went here to see him."

Harry nodded, ignoring Hermione's tattling. "Ok. I see. Well, yeah, he's a bit tamed yesterday. Didn't go out of the room the whole day. He just listened to Eminem and watched TV, I think."

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry regretted having said what he said. "Really? It's all my fault! If I…"

He cut Hermione immediately and assured her. "He's ok, Hermione. I heard that Pomfrey lady tends wounds well. And besides, he's rested enough. That would probably heal his wound."

Hermione said, even though it was obvious she wasn't a bit convinced Draco was fine. "I hope so."

Harry decided to change the topic. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Um…actually no."

"Would you want to have some coffee with me? Flourish and Blott's makes the best ones."

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe later when Draco's all up. He'll be finished in a jiffy."

Harry grunted. "Him? Finished in a jiffy? I don't think so. That hair sure looks like a pot of gel's been swabbed on it. C'mon, we'll just leave him a note. He'll know where to look for us."

Hermione was opting to go since her stomach has been grumbling but thought otherwise. "But…"

Harry had stood up and was already puling Hermione's arm. "Let's go."

Hermione was aiming to stand already, glancing at Draco's door which she believes would open any minute now. "Well…ok…but…."

It did. "So, Scarhead didn't think you'd be messing with my visitor." Draco drawled at the door.

***

I smirked at the two of them. Hermione was looking unusually pale *which I guessed was due to the recent events* and Potter narrowed his eyes.

Scarhead sighed and *talked* to me. "I wasn't messing up your visitor. It's your job, remember? Messing up people?" he said airily and squared his arms. That was so scripted.

I nodded, curving my lips downward. "All apologies. I must have forgotten. In the meantime, you don't have to be reminded that you're the scar-laden heroic oaf of the needy and geeky." I shot back. Snape had trained me to answer my best when these conversations came about.

Potter glared at me. "It's better to be heroic and helpful than be a disastrous prat like you! Bullying people like you own the school, you're nothing really but a nightmarish import from London." Ouch. That kinda hurt. I thought I had my best defenses up. At least, next time, I won't be underestimating Potter.

I shook my head and said in a mocking voice. "Tsk, tsk. What would Dumbledore say about his decent student when he hears you speaking like that? I'd be careful with my words if I were you. You wouldn't want to ruin that big reputation of yours." I replied smugly. My Brain Elves were rejoicing and I could already feel the confetti falling on my head.

Hermione, seeming to be alarmed that matters would be worse, intervened. "Please, stop it! The both of you! You're bickering like… women."

I looked at her and grinned. "So, you have spoken! About time you admit you're bickering creatures!"

Hermione glared at me and rested her hands on her hips. "Now I get to be insulted too? Draco, honestly!" she rolled her eyes at me then turned to Potter, who was grinning triumphantly, "And you too, Harry! I thought you were going to try to be friends with Draco? Is this your plan to make friends with him?"

"He's being a prat, Hermione!" Potter stated defiantly, pointing at me.

"And hell, you're not being a pain in the ass…" I said sarcastically.

"STOP IT I SAY!" Hermione yelled. Her face was reddening now; I could feel the tension building up in her.

We—Potter and I—were both quiet. I scratched my head and Potter sighed sheepishly. Hermione broke the silence. "You're going to be roommates for the whole year or maybe even for the whole of your college days. You may at least act civil with one another. I'm both your friend and it's hard for me seeing you brawling with each other when I know you're both good people." She sighed.

At that split-second, I thought of breaking the show and blurt out that I and Potter had really no differences. But, being me, that would be un-Malfoic.

"Draco…" Hermione looked at me pleadingly, "Harry," she did the same, "please just be friends. For me. Because I swear I'm not going to take the both of you bickering around me—or even behind my back!—all the time. Please… do me this favor. Can you?" she stared at us. I and Potter stared at each other back and sighed in unison.

"Ok. But if we don't get along for a month then we don't get along." Harry said feebly. *gasp* Oh my God! I called him by his first name! *faints*

"And remember we're only doing this bloody thing for you. It's not because I really want to be buddy-buddies with him." I added.

Hermione lightened up and grinned the widest smile I had seen from her. She hugged us both and said, "Thank you, guys! Finally, we're all okay! I'm so happy! Aren't you?"

We nodded feebly and said in unison, "Yeah, very happy."

"Anyway, let's go to the coffee shop. I'm starving." Hermione held our arms and pulled us to Flourish and Blott's.

The three of us spent the whole day together and I should say, it went bloody fine. Except for sometimes my brain elves tempt me to harass Potter again, the day was absolutely great. Plus, my wound had healed completely! There's just an ugly scar at my leg now. A visit to Dr. Kooker would do the trick.

At around three in the afternoon, *we went to some places around the campus; the malls were way too far from here* we parted ways. Hermione went to the library to do my project * I handed over my research earlier*. Potter and I weren't speaking with each other on the way because—I don't know. We just didn't feel like it.

As I was about to enter my room, Potter finally broke the silence. "Hey, Malfoy. I still think it would be great to be friends with you. Don't you?"

I stopped on my tracks and faced him. I rubbed my chin and shrugged. "Well, another goody-two shoes friend wouldn't hurt." I smirked.

Potter smiled. "Friends then?" he held out his hand.

I looked at the handshake he was offering and nodded. "Friends." We shook hands and smiled at each other. "But I still don't want to call you Harry."

Potter agreed at my statement. "I don't want to call you Draco either. I bet loads of women had done that."

My brain elves tempted me to shot back 'I knew you cared for me a lot' but I managed to say something rational. 

"Anyway, before we argue again, I think we should both rest. It's been a tiring day."

Potter, who I think was relieved I didn't say anything offending, nodded with still a smile on his face. "Ok, then. 

But it was a good day right?" I nodded. "Good afternoon, then. Friend." He entered his room.

I shook my head and entered mine too to listen to my Eminem CDs once again. I'm losing my touch, really. Maybe hearing Eminem cuss would strengthen my principles in life.

**A/N:** thanks to my reviewers:

**Sila-chan**- Here it is! I hope you like it. Thanks for liking my story. I appreciate it a lot.

**Mizz**** Chili- Thank you for reviewing. I hope to see your review next time. J**

**ThePotionsMaster****- VAMPIRE FOREVER!**

**Paranoia-shoujo**- mag-update ka na! Bitin na bitin na kami no!

**Befuzzled****- Well, wonder no more! Coz I've posted a new chappie. Thanks for reviewing. Hope to see your review next time. **


	9. Some Projects

**A/N:** Sorry for the uber-delayed update. Blame it on academics! This short chapter is dedicated to Serpent du Feu because I miss her/his reviews already.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP blah-blah….

**Being Draco**

**Chapter Nine: Some Projects**

**Sometimes I feel like I**

**Don't have a problem**

I supposed Pansy didn't bug Hermione the whole day yesterday *Sunday* since Hermione didn't complain to me or maybe she was just shy about admitting it. Either way, I know Hermione couldn't bear being terrorized by Pansy that much so I set myself to believe that Hermione was *safe* yesterday.

Having set this fact on my mind, I had no doubt Pansy was the mastermind of Hermione's mishap this morning. Let me retell: 

_*NEWSFLASH!*_

_(Introductory music plays)_

_(A few seconds later, I appear our of nowhere, clad in a crisp blue suit and red-and-white polka dot shorts *which you won't see because I am seated*)_

_Good morning, __America__! I am your Über gorgeous news anchor, Draco Malfoy for NewsFlash *smirks then winks*_

**_PANSY AND THE BRAT PACK TERRORIZE GRANGER AGAIN!_**

_Pansy Parkinson and her sissy league of Madonna wannabe's, collectively known as The Brat Pack, had terrorized again Hermione Granger, a Law sophomore student of __American__University__, this morning._

_Reports say that while Ms. Granger was opening her locker to get her things, a toad leapt on her face and covered her with slime._

_An anticipating batch of the Brat Pack guffawed near Ms. Granger's locker afterwards._

_A witness says she heard the Brat Pack jeer, "Oh, look at the mop-haired nightmare, she's only a bath away from being the wife of the Boogie Man!" and guffaw like crazy hyenas again._

_Harry Potter, 19, also a student of __American__ _University___ (as if you didn't know), reproached the sissy hyenas and led the much embarrassed Granger away from them…_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor sissy hyenas… they'd be fed to the lions…._

_Er…anyway, that's all for today. Join me again next time. This has been your drop dead gorgeous news anchor, Draco Malfoy for NewsFlash *winks*_

I shook my head. That Newsflash thingie was a creative presentation done by my brain-elves, who I think are trying to win my trust again to later bribe me to do their mischievous plans. I appreciate the effort though.

I guess it is once again, a job for me for I made *some* people pay their debts. When I heard Parvati shriek, it was enough to cross out *because I intend to make her pay again if she does something bad again* her name on my "Malfoy Debts—People Who Owe Me A LOT" logbook. I scanned my list and…Oh my! They're quite many. Hmmm… this will be a very interesting project.

Speaking of projects, a lot of people have been very busy about different *projects* lately. For one, Hermione's doing a very good job finishing half of my toffee-nosed project in two days *Isn't she a dear?*. Meanwhile, I heard that Pansy and her Madonna trying-hard pack call the stuff they do to Hermione, "Project Bucktooth". What a very subtle name to call a project, did you think so too? Potter has been bugging the Dean's office for a room vacancy in some other dormitories around campus because I just gave him a box of cherry-flavored condoms. That's actually good right? And besides, we're friends, we're supposed to be open to each other. *All my brain-elves nod*

McDonald's Gal added our workload with her Überfantastic Art Project. Flashback… *Hey, I'm improving aren't I? I use flashbacks now…. Applause please! (my brain-elves applaud) Thank you, thank you! (I bow)*

"We have almost come to the middle of the school year and the syllabus. Your midterms are drawing near—I expect you have noticed—which means that our first Art Project is anticipated." McDonald's Gal adjusted her horn-rimmed glasses, which has been her fourth because I broke the past three out of sheer boredom…er.... I mean, unintentionally.

I grunted. She expected this. You see, during Art classes, my debating skills are honed. How? Well, this old maggot just love catty-exchanging with me especially when her topics are so boring it makes me cry *which is all of the time*.

"What an introduction, Professor. Glad you've finally learned how to be unhasty." I smirked. I was slouched on my seat, tapping the table with my pencil.

I forgot to tell you, I, Hermione and Scarhead are classmates. The two of them were seated together at my back. Hermione kicked my chair lightly and I looked at her innocently.

She eyed me cattily and said bluntly, "Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Malfoy but unfortunately, I am not asking your opinion. As I was…" I interrupted her.

"And what would you do if I don't shut up?", I glared at her mockingly; Hermione kicked my seat a little harder but I ignored her, " make me leave the room even if you know that will actually benefit me and besides, Binns had already done that, it would be so copycat-like or report me to the Dean, who is not anymore your love team, Grindelwald since he had left the building some days ago, or maybe give me an F in my card thinking it would horrify me though you know I actually wouldn't care?" I leaned forward, waiting for her reply.

"What it's gonna be, Minerva?" I added in a sing-song voice.

She sighed exasperatingly and squinted. "I guess the best way to tolerate your behavior, Mr. Malfoy is by pretending you're not there. So from this day on, remind me to ignore you." She sighed.

"Alas! The McDonald Lady had finally come up with a good resolution!" I said with enthusiasm, chuckling. Sorry, I couldn't make the debate longer. My Overly Opinionated Draco Brain Elf had a meeting with my attorney. The one talking a while ago was a proxy.

She ignored me and continued her blabbing. "As I was saying a while ago before some blonde ferret interrupted me," I rapped on my table and aimed to stand up but Hermione held me back, "I am asking you to group yourselves into three—whatever way I don't care—and one of your three members, pick a paper which will contain your porject's topics from this box." She raised a blue box, which I supposed was a former tissue box *Kleenex maybe* You see, McDonald has been also known as the Lone Rangeress.

"I will be expecting your projects next month on the same day as today. I made sure that those topics I have given will keep you busy enough for the whole month. I just hope that everybody will work on their projects since it requires a lot of work. You are lucky I decided to group you into three rather than individually for I believe that three heads will make better than one." She said seriously the way she did when she was discussing a lesson.

A sissy *Note: Brat Pack material* girl at the back raised her hand and McDonald called her. "Yes, Ms. Clearwater?"

"Well, whoever chooses that girl" she pointed Hermione, "can conclude that one big hair is better than two." She smirked *Goddamit!!! Don't they know I'm the only one who actually has the license to do that?!!! She'll pay!!!*

*Dude, she just insulted Hermione, don't you think that's better reason for you to make her pay than because of some unlicensed smirking? said Reality Check Draco Brain Elf. I 'oh-ed' and nodded, 'I was about to say that too' I added*

The class jeered and Hermione flushed behind me. I glared at the girl and blurted, "Think you're being funny aren't you? Next time you enter this class you'll be missing a lot of hair. " she paled and sat down.

McDonald glowered at me and Brat Pack material. "Enough! Ms. Clearwater, if you were trying to crack a joke, I don't think you were funny. Making fun of people is not funny at all."

She opened her mouth to reproach me but I said, "I'm not here, remember?"

She nodded and turned to the board, meaning discussing the lesson was on session.

After an hour of *Artful* blabbering, McDonald dismissed us and I anticipated the Hermione to sermon me.

I was walking ahead of them so I turned around and cut Hermione off. "I know. But it's just me. You got to get used to it."

Hermione was left with her mouth ajar *I assassinated Perverse Inc. Draco Brain Elf for the meantime* and a faint squeak on her throat. "Used to what?" she said, befuddled.

I faced them again and shrugged. "You know, my debates with McDonald. They happen everyday or are you …" I faltered. Maybe my Malfoy intuition had failed me this time.

Hermione laughed, not to insult me or something, and replied. "I was actually going to discuss with you our Art project. Harry and I had set the dates for our research, editing etc. so that we won't have a hard time doing it…" she squinted at me and set her hands akimbo, "did you actually think I was going to scold you about your behavior a while ago?"

I nodded. "Well... yeah. You're Hermione and as Hermione you ought to scoff me about my misbehaviors while you're at it."

She cocked an eyebrow. Next time, I'm shutting up. "Now that you've mentioned it, yes, I intend to reproach you but you are Draco Malfoy…" she faltered and sighed.

"You can change anybody but Malfoy." Potter suddenly remarked with an upset look on his face.

"Glad you know, Potter." I smirked.

Hermione looked at me then Potter and sighed. "OK, cut it. That ends there. If you're going to bicker like women again then better shut up."

We did. Gosh, I guess being Potter's friend was only an overnight thing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at us, seeming to have been disappointed by my and Potter's bickering again. She changed the subject instead. "Draco, why did you do that to Parvati?" Now she's scoffing. Great! Here's Lady Snape.

"Because she along with other sissy hyenas completely humiliated you?" I retorted duh-ly.

"But that was disgusting!" she said then squirmed. Well it was, a bit. Believe me! What exactly did I do? Here it is: I searched for the toad they placed on Hermione's locker all morning then asked Neville Longbottom to dissect it for me or else he'd get dissected then covered all of Parvati's stuffs with frog guts. Is that disgusting?

It is?! Then hear this, one time I was sleeping and then…

Er… sorry about that. That wasn't me talking. It was Hannibal Jr. Draco Brain Elf. Welcome him people! *applause*

"And that toad covering you with green slime isn't? I just gave her what she deserved." I said with inevitability.

"Yeah, she deserved all those frog guts on her stuff." Potter sneered and chuckled. Bickering with him might be lessened these days.

"I can't believe this! Harry?" she looked at Harry with such big brown eyes that I thought they would pop out of her sockets and say, "Hallelujah, I'm finally free!"

Er… sorry about that. Hannibal Jr.'s a bit *hyper*.

"I can't see anything wrong about that." Potter said nonchalantly.

Hermione's eyes grew even bigger *this woman should be placed in Guiness* and opened her mouth to snap back at us but she shut it again. "I really can't understand you men!" she stormed off.

I and Potter looked at each other and shrugged in unison.

Hermione probably preferred me and Potter not together that's why she stuck to him the whole day and just met up with me during vacant periods. That's fine with me; Potter had his smarmy git moods too—I don't want to be caught on one of those days, you see.

Project Bucktooth was temporarily halted because of the Brat Pack's special group counseling for Parvati *Yeah, the girl with the ^guts^! Got it? Girl with the Guts? Lmfao! I glared at Fed-Up and Sarcasm Draco Brain-elves and they, who intended to snap back at me, shut their mouths instead.*

I heard the *poor girl* was traumatized by what I did to her. They say she's still shaking and dumbfounded. It wouldn't bother me if the Dean finds out. At least my toy cockroaches can go to work again. 

Serves her right, though. Messing with my friend like that. She deserves the to be *messed up* back. *Got it? Messed up back? Lmfao!*

All classes in the afternoon were suspended due to an "executive" meeting with the Dean. I actually wanted to plant some *really nice* devices in there but I was too tired to do so.

Potter and I actually talked then about stuff and I find out we share the same brand of briefs (CK). Who would have known the Hero had class? How did the topic get there? I don't know maybe due to the CK brief ad on TV. That jumpstarted the conversation at least.

I mean, I wasn't dying to talk to him you know? And besides, when I do something I don't need to explain, right? Because I'm a Malfoy and a Malfoy never explains. Yes, mark that as one of the articles in Malfoy Code of Conduct. *Want a copy of the book? A good ^job^ would avail you of it*

Our chat was interrupted by a knock on the door, however. I gave Potter a nod and volunteered to open it.

Thinking it was Hermione, I snapped, "Heard about *quality time with your enemies*…" but stopped mid-sentence because instead of that bushy chestnut hair greeting me, greasy, rumpled, black hair welcomed me. Guess who.

_If you answered Snape, then congratulations! You had just qualified for the final round of Who Wants to be with Snape? Million Dollar Edition!_

"Expecting somebody else, Malfoy?" he hasn't changed. Same old low-timbered voice. Same old derisive aura. Same old greasy hair *I told him to change brands but did he listen? No!* Something did change though, his already cold look at me grew colder.

"Obviously. For I definitely won't say that statement to your face." I said in a monotone, my giddy mood changing to something unpleasant. I could see Potter inching to his room for obvious reasons. I think I'm the only person on Earth who can talk to Snape as if he was dirt *which he really is*

Snape smirked and cocked an eyebrow at me. One thing too, Snape's the only guy who could smirk unawkwardly as I do. "Really, Malfoy?"

"Well… in some instances I could but not now since we're in a bit of a *cool-off*" I sighed, resting my hands on my hips.

Snape nodded and frowned. "Delighted you know. Anyway, I do not want to beat around the bush—which I presume you know I never do—so I suggest you come with me for some… conversation. I guess Mr. Potter would not mind." Snape snuck his head inside and Potter jumped at his stare.

He shook his head vigorously I thought it would come off and blurt "Look! I'm free as a bird!" … err… sorry about that. "No, definitely not, Professor."

"Very well, Malfoy. Let us go, then." Snape turned his back on me *very confident I would follow, eh?*, his dramatic robe-like outfit fluttering against the wind. I held a chuckle.

He looked at me, turning abruptly and squinted. I looked at my back and shrugged. He snubbed me *sissy alert!* and walked on. 

We arrived at his office and I sat down; I was used to the leather chair he kept lustrous as gold and the professional ambience of the room. No, we don't play Tie me Down and Hump Me You Greasy Slimy Twit! game here, it's rather Wear Me Up with your Sermons Second Edition.

"We have a new Dean, did you know?" he started immediately, entwining his fingers on the table as usual.

I nodded. "Dumb-le-dore right?" I said cautiously, the way Potter said it to me. 

"We had a meeting with him a while ago and he is a very credible fellow; a man of substance, he is—exemplary and proficient." He blabbed—probably staunchly—making me pick up my jaw for he had never lauded anyone that way. Dumbel guy must really be someone. "If I were you, I would rather discipline myself than fool around. He knows discipline." He continued.

"Why? Is he as terrorizing as you?" I commented apathetically.

He ignored my statement. "Why didn't you attend your morning classes today, Malfoy?" it was now that I realized he had been Malfoy-ing me longer than usual. Maybe he is really pissed off.

"Because I finished some important business." I am referring to the frog-guts showcase, you see.

"Important business? Like maybe scattering frog guts all over Ms. Patil's things?" 

I furrowed my brows at him. "Then why did you have to ask if you knew?" I grunted.

"I am merely checking if you would lie again—as you always did when you have done something inclement." I knew Snape was still looking at me even if I hung my head down. Those nifty eyes know how to throw daggers.

"Why? Are you reapplying for the Daddy job?" I looked up at him and sneered.

He didn't even flinch. Damn the guy. "I never resigned, Malfoy. I merely took a time off. Even I get weary, you know."

"What a wonder! I actually thought you were inexhaustible." I said sardonically.

"I will no longer scold you for the wrongness of your action. Instead, I will take it to a higher level—blackmail. If you fail to comply with my reminders and regulations or misbehave again, I am afraid you will be deported to England with or without your liking." He said, without blinking. I involuntarily was agape.

"What?! Is that what you and that new man-of-substance Dean talked about? Blackmailing students when they can't do what you want them to?" I bellowed. I did not recall standing up as I was right now and stamped my hands on his table.

Snape was still unmoved. "Protest all you want, Malfoy. It won't matter. That is the agreement. Mark my words then because I will not retrieve them back." I was breathing very gruffly and glaring at him at full force.

"But it's unfair!" I kicked his chair and held my head. I am now in a Totally Pissed Off Mode. Beware. 

"It is not. We are just giving you a dose of your own medicine. You refuse to obey us then we have no choice but do this. You asked for it, Malfoy. This time, I will make sure you get disciplined." He paused. We glared at each other and an angry silence surrounded the room.

He broke it. "You may leave." He stood up and opened the door for me. I glared at him still, clenching my fists and stormed out of the room.

Great! I'm soooooo glad Snape's back in my life!

I was on my way back to the dorm when Longbottom approached me. Tsk, tsk, poor Neville, he'll have to bear with a black eye because of what he did. "M-Ma-Malfoy…" he called out feebly.

"What?" I turned around and glared at him. I heard him gulp.

"S-some…body w-wante…d to to give you th-this." Trembling, he held out a white envelope which I presumed had a letter inside it, and gave it to me.

I grabbed it and retorted, "From who?"

"Pa-pan..sy." he was fidgeting; his complexion paling and his lower lip was quivering as if from cold.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, still glaring. "And what would Prissy Princess want from me?" I tore the envelope and read the letter:

_Malfoy,_

_Guess your hair grower will finally be useful for her._

_Pansy and the Brat Pack_

I don't know if God's already cursing me or what but this just got to be fucking me! I crumpled the letter and stuffed it on my pocket. Grabbing Longbottom, I hissed, "Where is she?"

He paled even more and stuttered, "Room 1-A Lumiere Wing." I threw him away and rushed to the place immediately.

***

Harry wandered the halls of Princeton Wing at around 7:30 for it was only then that he remembered he had an assignment in Literature I. He had an odd feeling that somebody (or somebodys) was/were following him. He looked at his back for the nth time and saw no one. He shrugged.

He headed off to the lockers and there he saw a shadow (one of two who may have been stalking him), seemingly stuffing something inside his locker. "Hey!" he shouted. The shadow fled instantly.

He tried to run after it but thought otherwise. There was nothing to steal from his locker, he thought, except if that shadow was an obsessed fan. 

As he was about to open his locker, he saw a white envelope stuck in it. He assumed that this was the shadow's mission.

He took it and looked for notes of who gave it or something. It was blank. He tore the envelope open and read the letter inside. He was alarmed by what it said:

_Potter, _

_Guess your hair grower will finally be useful for her. It's Room 1-A, Lumiere Wing._

_Pansy and the Brat Pack_

Harry took off to Lumiere Wing when he realized… He headed off to somewhere else.

***

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Am I really that evil that I deserve all this shit?!

I ran, as fast as I could for I knew that it would only take Pansy and the Brat Pack minutes to chop off Hermione's hair. I glowered, if anything happens to Hermione, God forbid, I'll make them see Satan sooner.

My legs were killing me, where I was was quite a trip from Lumiere Wing yet I scurried off with much force as I could. Hermione, hang on. Please….

Alas, I arrived at Room 1-A… shit! I forgot! There is no Room 1-A at Lumiere Wing! It's the term we use to refer to the Janitor's closet! And if one uses it, it means the place is at the Chemistry Lab *because Snape punishes late students by making them clean the whole lab* How could I have forgotten? I created that term!

The bitch tricked me! She only used it to get what she wanted to do to Hermione sooner! Fuck!!!!

I ran off again to the Chem lab faster than I did on the way here. God, be good to me, please….

***

Pansy and the Brat Pack had cornered Hermione as she was going back from the library and brought her to the Chem Lab immediately.

"Pansy, what do you want? How many times do I have to apologize to you for you to realize I am sorry?" Hermione's heart beat was ramming on her ears, her sweat was beading and cold.

"I'm afraid it's not what I want that gets to be followed now, Hermione. Looks like you've made a new enemy." She smirked and gave way for Parvati to saunter to her.

"Parvati, I'm sorry for whatever Draco did. Please, forgive him. I didn't know he would do that. I wouldn't have done that to you." Hermione blabbed, begging but Parvati only slapped her.

"Pardon me, Granger. I didn't hear a word you said." She cackled with the rest of the Brat Pack. "You got to pay." She nodded at Pansy. Mandy and Padma took a jar filled of worms and gave it to Parvati.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. Parvati held her jaw and forcefully made her open her mouth. "Open up wide. There's a lot of them you got to eat."

Hermione screamed.

***  
Harry thought he heard Hermione scream at the end of the hallway. He ran off there and found out he was right.

At the far corner of the Chem Lab, there was Hermione, shrieking and forcefully shaking her head from what—he guessed—Parvati was trying to feed her.

"Get away from her!" he shouted and the whole Brat Pack looked at him. 

"So, you didn't receive my letter eh, Potter?" Pansy sneered at him.

"I did but I remembered that Room 1-A is actually the Chemistry Lab." Harry narrowed his eyes at Pansy, sauntering to Hermione.

"Clever boy. But that won't matter now, you're too late." She sneered triumphantly.

Harry saw why. But before Parvati could stuff the earthworms on Hermione's mouth, he leapt, pushing Pansy out of his way and slapped Parvati's gloved hand, spilling the worms on Mandy's clothes. Mandy shrieked, totally horrified. The Brat Pack panicked and immediately scuttled away from them.

"This isn't the end, Granger! Mark my words!!" Pansy said before leaving them.

Harry rushed to Hermione's side. "Are you ok, Hermione? What happened? How…" Hermione cut him off and said, in a trembling voice, "Just hold me Harry."

"But Hermione…" Harry was cut off by Hermione's embrace. She hugged him so tightly that Hermione's face was already squashed on Harry's chest. Harry hesitated, then hugged her back and hushed her. "Just hold me." She sobbed in his arms, Harry caressing her hair.

It was then that Draco finally arrived.

***

I was too late. I guess the *fun* was over since I saw Hermione sobbing already in Potter's arms.

She clung on to Potter like he was his life; Potter's chest muffled her sobs.

He looked at me questioningly and I just sighed.

Guess he's Hero once again.

A/N: Thanks to: Mizz Chili, Sila-Chan, Paranoia-shoujo, secret for the reviews.


	10. Some Decisions

**A/N: **I will update this story weekly rather than every after three to four days because academics get in the way (or vice-versa). I hope you understand. TY's at the bottom. I hope I didn't make this chap hasty; I just felt like overly descriptions aren't too appropriate.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapters 1 to 9 ok? *Gasp* I didn't write one for Chapter 9!

**Being Draco**

**Chapter 10: Some Decisions**

**When will this end**

**It goes on and on**

**Over and over and over again…**

Potter promised to tell me what had just happened later since talking seemed to be banned for the moment.

He carried Hermione all the way to her dormitory but remembered that Pansy was her roommate. He requested to some girl named Marietta to let Hermione stay with her for the night. The girl more than agreed *maybe she had a crush on Potter, which is quite a wonder, for I never really saw Potter that charismatic, but then again, inferior types of girls had always been his forte* and immediately took Hermione in.

^Can you shut up with the bloody arrogance and return to Earth? My ever-*loving* Brain Elf (yeah, it's Fed-Up Draco! Another chance of winning Who Wants to be With Snape?)^ I rolled my eyes and grunted. Potter looked at me oddly and I shrugged naively.

I was about to stop Hermione from going inside when my measly logical side of the brain said 'No!'. I did its advice.

Well, Hermione didn't want conversations anyway. She opted to sleep than talk to me. I guess she just wanted time alone or whatever… 

But we always stuck together right? When she was down and all I was there right? I always protected her, right? **So why the bloody hell did she opt to sleep than talk to me? **

Maybe I didn't protect her all the time that's why she was kinda disappointed. But, Hermione's rational, she would understand. Maybe Potter was enough for her as a pain reliever or shock absorber or whatever. Maybe she doesn't need me anymore.

Maybe I should just shut up because this is so not me talking. A Malfoy never sulks nor thinks of himself inferior of others. Never. 

*But why am I feeling this way?*

I already knew the full details of the story c/o Potter and it just made me angrier at myself, for not being able to sniff the devious ploy, Pansy for doing that to Hermione, and Snape, for limiting my revenge activities. The guy sure knew good *timing* 

Anyway, all the bloody why's encircled my brain for the next hours of my lying in bed. Hermione was safe and she's still in a daze thus talking to me wouldn't be a logical option. Still I was worrying like a woman.

I shook my head and tried to shake the bloody why's off as well.

Next day, I decided not to attend classes except for Snape's coz I'm too unfocused to be shitting him. The why's still fucked my brain *they're currently on their 1067th round* and this caused some unexplainable heaviness in my heart *gosh, I didn't know it still functioned*. I wanted to talk to Hermione but she didn't want to; she kept taking her gaze away from me and avoiding me.

What did I do wrong? Why is she doing this to me? I decided to confront her to settle the score. The bloody why's has got to stop. 

She had just taken her things from her locker when I held her arms. "We need to talk." I said.

She looked at me blankly but with a hint of hesitation. "O-Ok, but not now I …"

I cut her off, "It's now or never, Hermione. If we don't settle whatever it is that needs to be settled now, I swear to you, it will never be fixed." I gazed at her seriously, the kind that only Lucius was able to make me do when he beats me.

She sighed and followed my hand's lead to some empty classroom. Facing Hermione, who was seated languidly at the front row, I cleared my throat and began the conversation.

"Why haven't you talked to me?" I said in an almost monotonous voice, making her *probably* more scared for I never ever was that serious before her.

She stuttered, as I expected. I didn't want to scare her but I just can't find anything *light* about the situation. "I… I'm just confused right now, Draco. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything…"

"And Potter can know everything? Since when did I become second-man, Hermione?" I exclaimed, unable to hold the anguish inside.

She narrowed her eyes at me and snapped, "He was there, Draco. He saw everything that's why he knows."

I grunted. "Huh, so it's a matter of complete attendance now." I spat sarcastically. I don't know why I was so angry. I supposed it was because, for the fist time ever, Hermione kept something from me and told it to some *newly-inducted* priggish friend. 

She narrowed her eyes even more, the fury in her orbs, palpable and hissed at me, "No, Mr. Malfoy, it is not. Why are you being immature? Were you thinking I was mad at you for not being able to defend me against Pansy when I know you were tricked? She told me she gave you and Harry letters to divert your attentions. I'm not that foolish, Draco." she chided rather rationally—the manner I am not able to do so now.

"Then why the bloody hell are you avoiding me?" I snapped back.

She hesitated, clouded once more by that dubious ambience she had a while ago. "I'm just confused, Draco. I can't take all of this anymore."

"What are you confused about? Tell me, please. I'm your friend, remember?" I said in a softer voice and sauntered to her. She looked up at me wistfully and sighed.

"I've just been thinking about really bad stuff lately and I don't know why I keep on entertaining them." she paused then sighed again, "I-I've been thinking what if… what if I never met you at the boys' comfort room? Would life have been simpler? Would I be happier, waking up each morning knowing no one will hurt me again? Would I not experience all this torture? Would I…" she sighed and stared at me sheepishly, her eyes growing misty. 

I understood how she felt. I guess my rationality had finally barged itself in my brain for I didn't think she rued being my friend. *Maybe you didn't but I did! How dare she say those words to me after all the things that I've done for her?! That $%^&*@! …. Ranted my True Blue Malfoy Draco Brain Elf, who I ignored for I was in no mood to even activate my brain-elf summoning abilities*

I held her shoulders as her first teardrop fell. "I understand, Hermione, I really do. But we're in this together, right? You don't have to wallow in those feelings alone. I'm here. You can tell me and I will always listen to you." I said more softly while she muffled her sobs.

"I just can't sort out these things in my mind. I've been feeling so much hate to myself, to Pansy and you…" she inhaled sharply then continued, "I hate you because you simply get away with every bad thing you do to them and I get to be punished for it even if I didn't want their misfortune…" her tears welled up, flowing angrily on her cheeks, "and I hate myself for hating you because I know it's wrong! You've been my friend all this time… you even sacrificed your lifestyle just to be with me…. But I can't understand why I keep on entertaining these feelings…" she finally broke down, catching her face on her hands.

I was moved by the sight; Hermione was shaking terribly and her sobs stifled by her hands were getting louder. I have never seen Hermione like this before. It's all my fault. So much for being a *lucky charm*. Maybe 'un' arrived a bit late that's why we overlooked his presence in the phrase.

I hugged Hermione slowly, unsure if it was the right thing to do but her grabbing my arms proved that it was. I caressed her hair and hushed her. "I'm here, Hermione. Always remember that so please don't leave me out. I need you, you know. You're the only real friend I've ever had." I said through her sobs and tears. She hugged me tightly, maybe a 'yes' to my statement, and I let her. She needed comfort more than ever. This went on for the next five minutes.

We parted ways then. I felt a lot better now, finally closing the gap with Hermione.

But gap-closing will never happen to me and this guy. Snape. He informed me that Dumbledore wanted to chit-chat with me this afternoon. I didn't reply to him, only listened. He wanted cold atmospheres, I'll give him frigid.

I left immediately and tried to devise a plan to get back on Pansy and… shit! I just remembered I'm on Temporary Restraining Order. Sigh… life's really unfair. *Glad it finally dawned on you! said Fed Up Draco and for once, I agreed with him*

Afternoon came and I trudged my way to Dumbledore's office, which has been my former amusement park, *Got it? ^Amusement Park?^*. 

I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in!' and opened it. The room has been transformed to a homier one, with baby-designed wallpapers and, I guess, family pictures *they used to be Plaques of Being So Bloody Good at Anything by Grindelwald*

At the center, was the table where a John Lennon All White Version sat. I presumed he was _the_ Dumbledore. He adjusted his really small glasses *interesting, it would definitely contrast with McDonald's HORN-RIMMED glasses. At least, she'll get over Grindelwald easier* and grinned at me.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Please sit down." he gestured his hand to the chair and retained the smile. I felt good vibes with him. He had this amiable aura. Hmmm… I'm beginning to be an Aura-Reader once more.

I lifted my brows. "Yeah, you too…" I opted to not say his name for I may mispronounce it. I wanted to give him a *good* impression, for this once at least.

"I suppose you know why you are called here." His grin faded but the *sort of* grin in his eyes did. Is he what I think he is doing? You know, checking on me? *Oh, please, Malfoy! Spat Sarcasm Draco Brain Elf and I glared at him*

"Because I scattered frog guts all over Parvati Patil's things?" I said nonchalantly.

"You did?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

"Yeah, I did. Aren't you the Dean? You're supposed to know all about this stuff." I shook my head disappointedly.

"I actually wanted to get to know you that's why I called you here. Not because of whatever happened with the frogs and Ms. Patil…" he looked at me with an amused expression.

I grunted. "Oh well, the fish is always caught with its own mouth. Don't mind if you punish me, though. I'm used to it. I can't blame you for wanting to know me, however. I'm kinda charismatic around here." I said nonchalantly once more.

He chuckled, to my surprise, and shook his head. "The rumors are true then. Draco Malfoy has an ingenuous sense of humor."

"I wasn't actually cracking a joke. I was merely speaking." It was then that I realized that Dumbledore wasn't an ordinary Dean. He wasn't Dean-like, especially not Grindelwald-like. I kind of liked that. *I smell love in the air, said Perverse Draco Brain Elf and I slit his throat*

"Then I guess this school year will be very exciting and interesting for the both of us, don't you think?" he looked at me for my answer and I nodded hesitantly. "Anyway, had Professor Snape already talked to you?" he entwined his fingers *Snape has a big effect on people, I conclude*

I nodded. "He bloody reapplied for the Father job and I *so* _enthusiastically accepted him." I said, pokerfaced and I thought I heard Dumbledore stifle a laugh._

"I'm sure you are. Is there room for another Father however?"

I thought I heard he hint that he wanted to be my father but I still hoped he didn't so I asked, "Pardon me, sir?"

"I said is there room for another Father in the Father job? Like a second-man for I believe Severus cannot do the job all his own." You're bloody right he can't. He's actually resigned thrice then reapplied *whether I wanted it or not* thrice too for the past two years.

I pondered then said, "I don't know if Snape would want to share the work with you because he definitely loves it with all his heart already but I can assure you the Mother job. No one has applied for it yet and besides, you have long hair and typical glasses a mom your age would wear. They'd believe the set-up, I assure you. Snape's most likely to snag a woman with your looks." He didn't get offended with my words which relieved me for if I said these to Snape I would have been stabbed to death.

"I would love the offer but I am very sure of my sexuality, Draco." He said calmly.

"Oh, c'mon, it will be a secret! When we go out, we tell people you're my Father II but when we're the only ones together, you're actually Mother Dumbledore. Doesn't it sound nice?" I suggested to him but he just grinned.

"It is settled then, I am your Father II whether out there or in here. Being your Father II, I would like you to be open to me. If you have any problems you can't tell your friends and Snape, you could direct them to me. Would that be fine with you?"

"Yeah, at least I have a listening father." I sat properly then beamed, "We could switch it, you know. Snape's going to be the mother and you're going to be my Dad. Snape's been a good nagger, you see." I stated with conviction.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I think Snape would rather eat an elephant that be seen as that. Anyway, thank you for your time, Mr. Malfoy. It's been a pleasure meeting you." He shook my hand.

"Same here, Daddy Dumbo." I nodded.

He stopped, like he just swallowed some new information. "Now, I remember Snape reminding me of that strange habit of yours—name-calling, right?" 

I nodded strongly, as if I was saying PlayBoyMagazine.com has changed its layout.

"Yeah, but you got to be used to it. You'll be experiencing it all year. Don't worry I'll be changing your name every now and then, but of course, you won't know." 

He shook his head frustratingly. "Such a pity I won't know but I don't mind though. My name has been ridiculed many times. I would prefer if you would call me Albus."

"What? Alvin? As in the chipmunks? No wonder you're being derided." I shook my head frustratingly.

"No, it's Albus, Draco. If you're going to be formulating a new name for me, you better remember that." He smiled then stood up, "Again, it's a pleasure meeting you." We shook hands again and I left the room. He gave me a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans before doing so, however.

As I was walking my way back to the dorm, someone sissy blocked my way.

"Hello, Malfoy." said Pansy, her arms crossed over her chest.

***

Hermione had looked forward to the day after her conversation with Draco. It relieved her that she was able to tell Draco everything. Chemistry, however, dampened her spirit a bit.

Today was Lab Day which meant a brand new sinister experiment for Hermione. She was always able to perform them well but they require *hard work*.

She and Harry had just gotten the necessary materials and chemicals for the experiment posted on the board when something happened.

A flicker of yellow blaze appeared suddenly, eating up the wooden cabinets. "Fire!" screamed a blonde girl at the far right of Hermione. Almost simultaneously, this was also shrieked by another girl at her far left.

The whole room panicked; Snape's yells drowned in the screams. Scampering of feet, brushes of bodies and fearful screams later reverberated the room. 

Instinctively, Harry took Hermione's hand and dragged her away from the commotion. "Let's go, Hermione before we get toasted here."

He was able to lead Hermione to the semi-filled hallway. "That was close. Good things I was able to grab you and escape." He panted, resting his hands on his knees.

"Yeah, Potter. Good thing." Mandy smirked at him and Harry could only stare back in shock.

***

"What is it you want, *Pansy*?" I stared at her degradingly and she tried to keep the eye contact.

"You got it wrong, Malfoy. It is you who needs something from me." She said with an air of sick confidence. Yeah, everything about her is sick.

I snorted. Except for a good job, I don't recall anything else. "Really? Like what? My one-year supply of condoms? You got to think of a better one." I slicked my hair back. She twitched a bit. I smirked inwardly *these gestures turn her on*.

"Granger's freedom." she said eloquently.

I furrowed my brows at her and squinted. "What do you mean Hermione's freedom?" the thought of strangling her right now sounds very appealing, no? *Very much! Beamed Chuck Draco Brain Elf and I hushed him*

She crossed her arms and smirked. "You know what to do, Draco. How to end all of this. You've always known yet you neglect it. If I were you, I would ponder on it now. Especially since Project Bucktooth is on its full steam ahead."

I narrowed my eyes even more and walked to her so that my face was merely inches away from hers. "If anything happens to her, Parkinson, I swear you're gonna pay and I won't give a damn if I get expelled for murdering all of you." I hissed.

She cocked an eyebrow and sneered. "Is that so? Then I'll be waiting. As of now, I think you should be saving her."

I walked past her, still throwing her death looks, and scuttled to save Hermione again.

***

Hermione moaned, clutching her head then suddenly jumped when her eyes formed the blurred figures. She was surrounded by Pansy's Brat Pack and a guy whom she recognized as Seamus. "Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" she asked in vain for only triumphant sneers greeted her.

"Tsk, tsk. Sometimes friends lead you to trouble did you know that, Hermione? Too bad you befriended the wrong sort." Seamus stood up, looming her, terrifying Hermione more. The last thing she recalled was being dragged by some arms and a hand covering her mouth with an odd-smelling hankie.

"Please, Seamus, don't…whatever you are to do…please…have mercy on me…" Hermione's tears flowed, her heartbeat racing a mile again.

Seamus glanced at the Brat Pack and gave a nod. They immediately left the room. He looked at her maliciously and caressed her hair. "Now, that's better. The more we get to spend some *quality time* together." He sneered at her and Hermione could only close her eyes and cry.

***

Harry was alarmed for he knew this was another Pansy trick. "Where is she?" he held Mandy's wrists and hissed.

"I wouldn't do that you know. It won't encourage me to tell you where she is." Mandy said derisively.

Harry let her go and asked once again, calmer this time. "Where did you take Hermione? Please, don't do anything bad to her."

Mandy snickered gloriously. "Now that's better. Still I won't tell."

"What do I have to do for me to know where she is?" Harry said, almost pleadingly. He had a queer feeling something terrible was happening to Hermione.

Mandy made a face at him. "Why do you care so much for that creature? Even the Boogie Man would get scared at her. I just hope Seamus won't."

Harry felt as though he had just swallowed his heart. "Seamus? What's he got to do with this?"

Mandy flipped her hair and told Harry as if she was retelling Beauty and the Beast, "He's going to rape her and wouldn't it be lovely? The whole pack's guarding them now. The place's kinda seedy, though. Pansy couldn't have thought of a better place."

Harry tried to infer on where Hermione could be with the clue Mandy had given. "A seedy place? Like the Stock Room?" he guessed, crossing his fingers he was right. He knew that Mandy was a bit *light-headed* which meant that if his guess was right, she would squeal instantly.

And he was. Mandy's eyes widened in shock and exclaimed, "How did you know?"

Harry grinned and left, not bothering to answer her question.

Mandy shrugged, not realizing her dumb mistake. "Oh well."

***

I ran as fast as I could to Lumiere Wing since Hermione and Potter had Chem today. I was greeted by a pool of people and some firemen, making my heart sank. Hermione… could it be….

I immediately struggled my way through the crowd and looked if Hermione was there. She wasn't nor was Potter.

Shit! I'm back to zero… I decided to look for any of the sissy hyenas and harass her of the answer.

There I found Mandy and grabbing her, barked, "Where is she?"

"Stock Room." She answered nonchalantly and even if I was a bit puzzled with her squealing-right-away moment, I headed off to the Stock Room.

***

Seamus was already on top of Hermione, who was almost naked with her blouse open and thighs exposed. He was gagging and hitting her when she fought back.

Harry barged in the room and instantaneously, grabbed Seamus and hit him square on the face. It was hard enough to knock him out.

Harry went to Hermione and hugged her, calming her down even if it was impossible as of now.

Hermione was shaking, her tears flowing uncontrollably and her eyes wide of shock.

Draco panted and knew he was too late.

***

Sinus was expelled out of his university as soon as they found out what had happened but he refused to admit that Pansy was the mastermind of all this. I attempted to kick him 'til he bled to death when he was knocked out but Potter restrained me. He said Hermione needs the attention more.

Potter and I took turns in calming Hermione. God, was she piteous. She was dumbfounded, speechless and trembling uncontrollably that I had to hold her to stop the shaking. She curled herself like a ball by my side as I caressed her hair to hush her. It was during the fifth time I took turns to calm her that she fell asleep. Marietta took her in again.

This was too much. Hermione doesn't deserve all this. She shouldn't be in this thing in the first place. Again, it's all my fault.

_You know what to do, Draco. How to end all of this. You've always known yet you neglect it._

It's time maybe, to do what is necessary.

I grabbed Pansy out of the Jive Pub crowd and led her to somewhere quiet.

"What a way to say hello, Malfoy." she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow at me.

I inhaled then sighed, my hands fished in my pockets. "We need to talk." I said seriously. 

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers:

**Mizz**** Chili- yeah, the worms were disgusting. I tried to update soon…was it soon enough?**

**Tenshi**** Kanashii- Thanks for the review and love for my fic. I need a lot of it. Also, I appreciate you believing Harry is not OOC. I really thought he was.**

**Thepotionmaster**- di bale, kikiligin ka na. yeba, malapit na!

**Hahero01**- THANKS FOR MAKING ME YOUR FAVE AUTHOR! Thanks for the review and e-mail too. I really appreciate it. Please review the next chap, too.

**Dracofan9893**- THANKS FOR MAKING ME YOUR FAVE AUTHOR! Thanks for the review too. Hope to see your review at the next chap.

**Pinkbunny**- I'm a goy, no a birl! Argh! Seriously, I'm a girl yet I write in a guy's POV. Oh well, that's the price I got to pay for writing this fic. Thanks for reviewing. See you next chap, I hope.


	11. Making Over

**A/N: **I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS!!!! THANKS A LOT!!! Anyway, I know you'll hate me for this chap but it's important so bear with it please. Sorry if the update was delayed. I had my finals last Thursday.

**Being Draco**

**Chapter 11: Making Over**

**So self aware so full of shit**

**So indecisive so adamant…**

Here I am, staring at my room's sallow ceiling, naked and on my chest, lay the somnolent head of Pansy Parkinson. 

No, I did decapitate Pansy while she was doing her *job*. She is in fact, alive and panting heavily, her chest making slow up and down motions on my arms. *It's making me kinky, Said Perverse Draco Brain Elf who I have been decapitating for the past half hour*

Yes, we had fucked and yes, we just finished our seventh round. *Let's get it on with the 10th! Shrieked Perverse Draco Brain Elf but I hushed him, not because I was tired ^darling, seven rounds is not even half of the real fun^, but I just wanted silence for this moment*

I stared at the ceiling, as if we were in a staring contest and sighed occasionally. Some ill feelings' been telling me I did something bloody wrong. Is reconciling with Pansy bloody wrong? I just did it to… I almost broke the Malfoy Code of Conduct Article I: A Malfoy never explains rule! Hooh… good thing I didn't squeal.

I'm just a prat, not a gabby prat, remember? *Author: Yeah, you're not that's why this story is way past the 30,000 words mark* Shut up bitch! This is my story!

Anyway, I don't know how but the bloody am I's *they're not why's anymore* are just agonizing my system. Yes, it has once again fucked my brain for a whopping 9,999,999,999 rounds *still counting* and I guess, it has finally affected me.

Was I irrational? Was I selfish? I find the answers are no for I did this with a valuable reason. A reason I cannot and will not explain to you.

I didn't realize it was already five in the morning *it's a Saturday and we have no classes because Daddy Dumbo called for a meeting again* until Potter rammed on my door. I opened it and was greeted by wide eyes looking at my manhood. I looked down and said nonchalantly, "Oh, got a problem with that, Scarhead? Don't tell me you haven't seen that *size* yet?" I sneered and he rolled his eyes.

Potter grunted. "Shut up, Malfoy. Why are you naked anyway?" he said, looking at me disgustedly.

I rested my hand on my hip and raised my head *up there, moron*. "It's my room so I get to do what I bloody want to do and right now, I want to get naked." I said with conviction. He still looked at me with disgust. _Holier-than-thou Potter finally sees another man's *pride*! Now that's an interesting headline._

I didn't notice that the door was wide open for him to see Pansy. Oops. "Get naked with that woman?! Malfoy, since when have you been sleeping with the enemy?!" he said frantically, as if I was telling him the answers to Snape's Chem Finals.

I looked at him smugly. "FYI, Potter, I and Pansy are back on the game so we're not really enemies, you know." I tried to make it sound as stiff as possible to not instigate questions. This, however, is impossible, judging from Potter's reaction.

Potter even stared at me with bigger eyes *I thought his eye contacts would do a cha-cha in front of my face* and exclaimed, "YOU?! And that… woman?! Back in the game?! What in the name of Merlin has gotten to your head to do such… action?"

I almost opened my mouth to state my reason but my Code of Conduct had gotten to me first and instead, crossed my arms over my chest. "A Malfoy never explains, Scarhead. That's all I could say. So if I were you, I'd accept whatever this situation calls."

Potter shook his head. "Maybe I could accept that but what would Hermione say? She'll find it out eventually." He gave me the what-you-gonna-do-now-Malfoy look.

I furrowed my brows and drawled *hey, I drawled for the second time around in the story! Yippee!!!!*, "She'd understand. She's… she's intelligent enough to understand. What were you going to say to me anyway?" I cocked my head and looked at him apathetically.

Potter sighed. I guess he was too shocked to absorb the *state of affairs*. "Hermione just wanted to say thank you for yesterday. She said it helped a lot. And we're going to do the Art Project later in the afternoon, meeting place's Hogsmeade. You know that place right?" he babbled these drearily.

I snorted, as if he was asking me if I was a boy. "Of course I know that nifty place." Hogsmeade had been any college student's hang-out of requirement. You know, when it's too early for Utopia or too late for Flourish and Blott's, people go there to have snack and all. It's really nice and homey—with soothing colors and amiable waiters and waitresses *the ladies' skirts' are kinda skimpy heehee* 

"Then you'll come. You should. Hermione will be expecting you." He turned on his heel and left me, dramatically adding the effect on stressing the 'Hermione will be expecting you' part.

Did he actually think I would feel guilty about reconciling with Pansy? Hell, no! I did something good, for the first time in my life and I am not backing down. Never. I don't have to explain right? You're free to think of me badly or whatever and I won't give a damn. I won't. Will I?

***

Pansy returned to her dorm with a radiating smile plastered on her face. She went in the room humming a mental song and as she expected, saw Hermione.

"Hermione!" she called, knowing that everytime Hermione sees her, Hermione immediately dashes away to her room. Hermione slowly turned around and looked at Pansy.

She smiled awkwardly. "W-What is it, Pansy?" she asked, her heart beat pounding in her ribcage. _God, please make this good_, she thought hopefully.

Pansy sauntered to her and this made Hermione jump, automatically making her blab, "Look, Pansy, I'm really sorry for whatever I and Draco had done to you. I-I didn't want all those misfortunes that happened to you. I…"

Pansy clicked her fingers in front of Hermione's face and Hermione jumped again. "Hermione, shut up, ok? Listen to me first then it's up to you to panic."

Hermione gulped, barely nodding.

Pansy sighed. "Hermione, I know that's it sooooo impossible for you to do this but I would like to try my luck, anyway. I'm asking your forgiveness for everything that I have done to you. I know that it's much, much too late but I promise you, if you'll give me this chance, I'll prove how great a friend I can be." Pansy looked at her with misty eyes, making it look that whatever she was saying was sincere.

Hermione was dumbfounded, the words hitting her dramatically slow that the essence of Pansy's statement was ignored. "W-What did you say, Pansy?" she asked.

Pansy smiled at her. "I said I'm asking your forgiveness, Hermione."

Hermione finally absorbed the words with the same reaction. "But Pansy…"

Pansy cut her and sighed sadly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to forgive me. How can be I so stupid?! Of course, I have done you so wrongly, it's so irrational of me to even ask you to forgive me." Pansy turned her back from Hermione and crossed her arms, her head hung down sadly.

Hermione, still unsure of what to do, touched Pansy's shoulder and said calmly, "Pansy, I am not angry with you. That's the truth. I just can't believe that this day would come. You know, you and me be in good terms again. I thought it will be hell for me for the rest of my college days." she explained. At the back of her mind was a nagging thought that all of this was a show, a plot to trick her again and make her fall for whatever trap awaited her. But now, she wanted to believe everything was real. She had been dreaming of this for a long time now.

Pansy faced her with the same beaming smile she greeted the dorm a while ago. "I've realized I was wrong, Hermione. It was so foolish of me to judge you hastily and punish you unfairly. Will you ever forgive me?" she looked at Hermione in the eye and the other girl smiled.

"Of course, Pansy. If God can forgive, why can't I?" Hermione said. She heaved a sigh of relief—the heaviness in her heart finally gone.

Pansy held Hermione's hands and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Hermione. I promise you, you'll never regret doing this."

Hermione hugged her back. "I know."

Pansy broke the embrace and beamed suddenly, as if remembering something important, "Since we're okay now, that means we could call each other friends, right?"

Hermione nodded happily at the thought. Deep inside her roamed the question: "Who would believe her being friends with the once cause of her dilemma?" She shrugged it off. "Right."

Pansy, still beaming, added, "Which means that we'll always be together right?"

Hermione, seeing there was no point in all of this, just answered, "Uh, right."

Pansy asked again, "Which also means you need a makeover."

Hermione nodded. "Uh, ri… what? What do you mean I need a makeover?" she exclaimed upon realizing what Pansy had said.

Pansy answered her with conviction, "Well, haven't you noticed, Hermione that all of my friends look and sort of are like me? They all have blonde hair, curvaceous bodies and really pleasing personalities."

Hermione wanted to disagree with the 'pleasing personalities' part but she thought otherwise. "Er… yeah. I have noticed that."

Pansy had a look on her face that said she was saying something sensible. "You see, Hermione, I have this philosophy in life that birds of the same feather flock together. So that means that since I and all my friends look like each other, we—you had it right—flock together. Makes sense right?"

Hermione almost blurted an insult but decided to ride along. "Err.. right," she then remembered, "I appreciate the effort and everything, Pansy but I don't know if your friends would accept me. I mean, I know you want me as your friend but they, would they want me as their friend?"

They will, Hermione, Pansy assured her. And they whole lotta did. 

Parvati caressed Hermione's hair like silk and chimed, "Oh Hermione, I love your hair today, it's so gorgeous! Are those natural curls? I wish I had them too." Hermione smiled at her and was about to thank her when Padma grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, and look at her nails!," Padma raised Hermione's hand and ogled at her nails as if they were diamonds and cooed, "I go to the salon every week just to get this kind of gorgeous nails and you, you have it naturally!" Hermione grinned at her again and was about to thank her when Mandy hugged her.

"Hermione! I'm so glad we're friends now! I never thought you'd want me as a friend! Thank God my prayers had been heard!" Mandy wiped a tear from her left eye and sniffed. Hermione smiled at her awkwardly. All the sissy hyenas lauded, kissed and hugged her like she was Madonna for the next 10 minutes.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when Pansy called their attention. "Ok, stop harassing Hermione now, we still have work to do." The sissy hyenas break away from Hermione and gave way for Pansy.

Pansy smiled at Hermione and held her hand. "Let's go." she said.

Hermione, puzzled, asked, "Go where?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at her, "Where else but the salons and malls? We're going to get rid of that school geek image of yours and change it to gorgeous goddess in no time!" before Hermione could decline, she was already pushed by the sissy hyenas and led by Pansy to the car.

***

"Have you seen Hermione?" Potter asked me, panic written all over his eyes.

"No." I answered coolly, still reading FHM. Position of the Month: Hockey Player. Hmm… interesting. I wonder if Pansy had read this already.

"Aren't you worried?" Potter badgered again. FYI, he had been like this for the past three hours. He would leave the room for some minutes then return ask where Hermione is then leave again and so on.

"No." I answered indifferently again, still reading FHM. Lie on your side with… Oh, this is nice. I and Pansy should try this.

Potter looked at me incredulously and blabbed like Snape, "Why aren't you worried? What if Pansy terrorizes her again? What if she's slitting her throat right now? What if…"

I cut him off, finally putting down my FHM. Darn this bloody git. "What if you shut up and read Good Housekeeping or something just to alleviate your naggings? I've had enough of naggers, Scarhead. Please, commiserate…." I resumed reading.

Potter shook his head. "Malfoy, if your idea of looking for Hermione is reading FHM's Position of the Month then I'd rather be a priggish nagger than a chauvinist pervert!" he walked out of the room again and set off to Hermione-hunt.

I stood up, remembering something. "Try the boys' comfort room! She might be in there!" I shouted.

I'm not worried because I shouldn't be. Hermione's safe now. She is. Is she?

***

Hermione was overwhelmed by credit cards, discount coupons and all the sissiness for the next hours. 

Mandy paid for her hair rebonding; Penelope, the girl who insulted her at Art class, volunteered to pay her *teeth repair*; Pansy bought her new shoes which are no lower than a hundred bucks a piece; Parvati paid her spa bills and Padma treated her to a boutique window shopping spree.

When she had finally looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what her reflection had shown her. Her hair was a gleaming chestnut cascade, bouncing from her shoulders every now and then; her teeth were a perfect set of white, straight teeth; her slim figure had been finally accentuated by a simple, black dress and her creamy skin was soft to touch.

She couldn't take her eyes away from herself—this was the first time she had actually thought she was beautiful. "I don't know how to thank you, guys. I'm so happy. I don't know how to repay you." she smiled at the sissy onlookers and they grinned back at her.

"Those are nothing, Hermione. And besides, what are friends for right?" Pansy replied, Hermione still smiling at her reflection.

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Mandy said and the rest acquiesced. Hermione agreed too and they all ate at Friday's. 

There, they *antecedent sissy hyenas* blabbed about boys, fashion and useless knowledge.

"Parvati, did you know that guys get turned on with chapped lips?" Mandy beamed suddenly. Hermione actually thought Mandy and some guy had resorted to skinning themselves as part of their sexual act.

Parvati looked at her in disbelief. "Really? You don't say…." 

"Really! Yesterday, I had chapped lips and they wouldn't just fix themselves right? Well, I had a date with Justin then and when you know, we did it he kept chewing my lips like bubblegum! I think he really liked the taste of the skin of my lips!" Mandy beamed the way Pansy did a while ago. Hermione hid her disgust by sipping her iced tea.

"Speaking of dates, guess who stood me up at Jive Pub last night." Padma rolled her eyes at Pansy.

Pansy let out a sissy sound that Hermione couldn't decipher if a sissy language or what and exclaimed, "I did not stand up on you! I mean, I did but it was unintentional!"

"We can't blame you especially since some silver-headed guy grabbed you out of nowhere." Padma commented. Mandy nudged her and looked at her meaningfully.

Padma flushed and saved her statement, "I mean, you know, that bald guy we call Silver, he is really hotness personified!" 

"Y-Yes of course. Silver. Who am I to decline to his grabbing me out of the dance floor and into your bed act?" Pansy helped but Hermione had seen the awkwardness. 

Hermione looked at them suspiciously, a nagging thought baffling her. Could it be Draco that Pansy spent the night with? She tried to shrug the thought off.

***

I decided to look for Hermione since it was already three in the afternoon and she still wasn't around. I and Potter took turns in waiting at Hogsmeade. I'm bloody sure Potter had been itching to rant over Hermione again.

"She'll be here. Maybe the girl's decided to relax or unwind. You know go to the mall or something." I said apathetically. Honestly, I am worried because not seeing Hermione the whole day was kinda awkward. I kinda miss protecting her.

"There she is." Potter blurted out suddenly, bolting out of the restaurant and to Hermione's direction. Or was it really Hermione?

"Hermione!" Potter called out and the girl who was supposed to be Hermione turned around. She sauntered to us. I thought I saw Potter's knees buckle then.  
I almost picked up my jaw at the sight of Hermione. She was unrecognizable, her frizzy hair now tamed and soft-looking, her buck-tooth looking very much normal and her curves sure knew how to curve alright. "Hermione.." I squeaked.

"Draco, Harry, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Pansy and the rest dragged me to the mall. I have loads to tell the both of you! C'mon, let's go in." she led us by the hand and we were speechless. 

Pansy, however, broke my reverie by entwining her arms around my neck and kissing me. "Sugar Plum, I missed you. Are you coming over at the party tonight?" she purred and I knew, even with my back turned, it was Hermione's turn to pick her jaw up.

I stuttered, for the first time in my life, "Uh… sure. I'll come." she kissed me again. "See you later, Hermione!" she waved at Hermione and left with her pack.

When I faced them again, Hermione was pale and sweating.

I have some explaining to do.

***

Hermione couldn't blink her eyes properly, I conclude, for she had been staring at me directly for the past three minutes.

Potter headed back to the dorm and left me and Hermione alone in the lobby. I was slouched at the sofa, *I've been trying to make Hermione do the same but she bounces back to stand up* awaiting Hermione's questions.

"It happened last night right?" Hermione said, her voice cracking a bit and her eyes gleaming with withheld tears.

I nodded. "Yeah, I talked to her at the Jive Pub and we reconciled."

Hermione nodded, her arms crossed over her chest tightly. She bit her lip, although the trembling was visible. "I see. C-can you tell me why? W-why you reconciled with her?"

I paused, unsure of which reason to say but blurted, "I just realized that I couldn't live without Pansy. I couldn't live without the kind of life I and Pansy share. So I thought I should go back to her." I tried to sound as calm, as unsuspicious as possible. I don't want to explain.

Hermione nodded again, the shaking of her lips growing stronger. "I see." She paused and sighed. "Is that all?"

I nodded. "That's all."

Hermione waited for me to *confess* but when I stared at her back, she nodded. "Well then, congratulations. At least you're happy, right?"

I half-smiled. "You, too. Look at you now, you're so gorgeous. I bet half of the men in the university would regret overlooking you." I stood up and patted her shoulder.

To my surprise, she crashed down on my chest and wept. "Why did you do that, Draco? Why? We could have lived this way and everything would be the same. I wouldn't mind the pain, Draco. Just to have you away from Pansy." she mumbled on my chest, her fist striking me blindly.

I tried to maintain my composure and replied, "What are you talking about, Hermione? I didn't do this for you. I did this for myself, believe me. I never thought that Pansy would befriend you right away. Honestly!" I managed to chuckle, making her think what she said was silly.

Hermione glared at me. "Liar! You don't have to pretend, Draco! Aren't you tired of it? Pretending to be happy with someone you only know in your bed? Someone you only care for when she's fucking you?"

I glared at her. "You're not me, Hermione. You don't even know me. So don't you dare judge me with my decisions! Stop telling yourself that I'm not telling the truth! We may as well forget we're friends if you don't even believe me!" I turned around.

"That's not what I mean, Draco." Hermione touched my arms to sort of retrieve her last statement but I resisted.

"Maybe that would be better. I'll forget you're my friend and you do the same. What good as a friend am I if you don't even believe me, right?" I said sarcastically.

Hermione clutched her head and sobbed, "No, Draco! Listen to me!" 

I shook my head. "It's over, Hermione. Thanks for being my friend anyway." I left Hermione weeping at the lobby afterwards.

I didn't dare look back. I might be tempted to run to her and comfort her. I'm tired of it. Being her comforter. *Are you really? Said my Conscience Draco Brain Elf who I ignored* Maybe it's really better if we pretend we never knew each other. 

I had to do this. It's the only way. It should be.

**A/N**: Thanks to:

**Geminigurl**- thanks for reviewing me thrice and making me your fave author and story, too. My story's got a looooooong way to go (about 40 chapters) so I hope you can bear with it. I hope to see you next time. Thanks again! ^_^

**Hahero01**- thanks for the review… I thought the chap was crappy but thanks for lifting my spirit…^_^

**Tenshi**** Kanashii- thanks for your review…have you noticed you've always had the longest one? I really appreciate it…^_^**

**Mizz**** Chilli- thank you…you've always been sweet ^_^… well, sorry if I made you think he'll do something bad… oh well… see you next chap! ^_^**

**Thepotionsmaster**- oo, ikaw na panalo dun no! ^_^

**Serpent du Feu**- I'm glad you're back!!!! *runs around the room jumping* Really! Did you see the dedication on chap 9? Heehee… see you again next chap! ^_^

**Dark-Angel 95**- THANK YOU! I'm really happy you appreciate my story! ^_^

**Onlyi**- Thanks for the love! Hope to see you next chap ^_^


	12. Scarhead and Diversions

**A/N:** I'm glad you people understood that chapter. It was a very dangerous chapter, honestly. *~*~ mean a change in POV. ^sorry for the delay I was so busy finishing up the school paper^   


**Disclaimer:** I swear to God I don't own HP.   


**Being Draco **

Chapter 12: Scarhead and Diversions   


We enter this world alone 

We leave this world alone… 

*~*~ 

I stormed off to Mandy's room, for Pansy and her troop wasn't at the club and I knew she would eventually go there, and weeded out Pansy from their little tea party. Naturally, Pansy was shocked, asking me what the matter was but I shut her up with a fierce kiss. 

I needed to get this unwanted *heat* from my body. I just needed someone to release it to. Someone to forget its existence. That someone named Pansy just happened to *love* releases. 

We rounded up at a dark corner and I pinned her to the wall. She smirked at me and welcomed my kisses, confident it would proceed further. 

There, for a moment, I forgot what had just happened between me and Hermione. There, the unwanted heat, receded to nothing but vapor. 

*~*~ 

Hermione headed to Draco's dorm, even if she was a bit hesitant. She was sure he would go there and lock himself up in his room while Harry rams on his door, asking what was the matter was. Or maybe not. 

Maybe she didn't know Draco well for Harry had said Draco wasn't around. "Really? H-he's not in his room?" 

Harry nodded. "Yes. I don't recall seeing any silver-haired creature entering the room. I should know; I've been watching the television for the past two hours." 

Hermione's face fell, disappointed as to having her calculations wrong and worried as to where Draco might have gone. 

_Then again, he may be in Pansy's arms right now. They would be seeing each other later, I heard Pansy say. But… _Hermione bit her lip, unsure of what to do. 

"Is there something wrong, Hermione? You seem baffled." Harry peeped into her chocolate orbs as if they spelled out the situation. Hermione bit back a sob and caught her face on her hands. 

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry held her shoulders and this made Hermione howl her woes. She buried her face on Harry's chest as he caressed her hair. 

*~*~ 

Pansy lay on her side, still facing me and sighed a big sigh. She was tired; I know she would be with all the tossing and turning I've done with her. 

I wouldn't call it energy that overpowered me during our very fast and furious shag but whatever it was I wish it would come back. So that I wouldn't face the fact I have a problem smacked to my face right now. 

"You're rough today. What made you so… *passionate*?" Pansy asked, making circles on my chest and I only stared at her. She actually thought it was still a game. 

For God's sake, Pansy, grow up! *My brain-elves are hibernating now because I am totally not me as of this moment and when that happens, they interchange functions, meaning Sarcasm Brain Elf becomes Webster Brain Elf etc.* 

I sighed then said nonchalantly, "Some things you wouldn't understand." 

Pansy looked up at me and smirked, "Even if I don't understand them, I kind of like them considering your performance." 

I looked at her and smirked back, "Let's see how well you like them." I rode on top of her again to resume activity; I can't bear wallowing on what happened a while ago, with the fucking am I's and why's circling my head. 

I need this diversion. To forget its existence. I need-I sadly realize-Pansy.   


A little later I decided to go back to the dorm and surprise, surprise Scarhead waited up for me. "If you're going to talk to me about anything *Granger*, better drop it." I spat at him, ignoring the fact I had just called my former friend by her last name-the system I did to any stranger. We might as well be strangers right now. That would make things simpler. 

Potter sighed wearily and stood up. "Hermione came here and told me what happened…" 

I interrupted him by waving my hand and turning my back on him. I was bloody tired; all the exhaustion of the past events was coming over me now. "I told you drop it." I aimed to open the door of my room. 

"Malfoy, wait! Hermione's right you know. She explained her side to me and she also told me she understood yours too. Please, listen to me." Potter insisted and I slowly faced him. 

I rattled on; I was totally pissed off now. "She explained her side and of course, you would agree with her because she would make it sound so convincing and rational. Then you'd pity her and say 'Oh, Hermione, I'll fix it up. I'll help you' and afterwards, you'd talk to me because I was sooo inconsiderate and hasty I didn't listen to her. Potter, God knows bloody well how many times I listened to that woman-I think it's time for her to listen to me." 

I was about to bang the door on Scarhead's face but he wouldn't let me go *unliterally*. "I know, Malfoy that's why I'm here to talk to you and hear your side. Maybe Hermione overlooked something and maybe that something is what you're going to say to me now." 

"Potter, a Malfoy never explains, remember?" I banged the door on Potter's face. A Malfoy never explains. And nobody will change that. Even Hermione. 

I decided to throw myself on the bed and let sleep visit me. Unfortunately, he wasn't making rounds today. 

That meant I couldn't sleep. Either that or my brain wouldn't want me to. Here came the bloody am I's and why's again. Go ahead fuck my brain til you wear it up. Maybe by doing that, I'd forget all this. All this shit I put myself through.   


Eventually, the am I's and why's followed my orders so the next thing I remembered was being blinded by the sun because I forgot to close the windows last night. 

I turned to my side and looked at the time. 7:00 it read. What day was today? Oh yeah, it's a fucking Monday. 

Darn it. I thought I would be able to avoid Granger. Life is so unfair! *I thought I saw one of my brainelves about to say something to me but the other brainelves shut him up* 

It took me 10 minutes to settle the argument of whether to attend classes or not, weighing the pro's and cons of each, (without any help from my brainelves) *I finally applied Philosophy in my life* and I decided to go study. I'd rather face Hermione everyday than be beaten up to death. 

Maybe I should have opted not to attend classes. 

Hermione waited at my locker, clutching her books as if they would fall. I almost didn't recognize her and forgot at one moment that I was angry at her. It would be nice to be with Hermione with her totally made over and just be in her company. But I have to face this. I have to stick to what I have already begun. 

I walked away from her and heard her call me, as expected. I stopped and turned around. "Draco, I'm sorry." She said immediately, afraid that I would leave her once I knew what she wanted. 

I wanted to go and pretend I didn't hear her but there was a nagging thought at the back of my mind that wanted to listen to her and consider her pleadings. I sighed and retained the coldness of the atmosphere. "If sorry was enough Hermione, I wouldn't bother giving you this much trouble." 

I carried my feet to my destination but she said something again. "Then tell me what should I do in order for you to forgive me!" her tone was adamant, determined to get the answers she wanted. It was my problem now where to get the answers. 

"Nothing." What an answer, Malfoy! First time in history for you to be "nothing" about something! 

I hate this. Being vulnerable. Because when I'm vulnerable, I usually get myself into trouble. I mean, the kind of unwanted trouble. *The past ones were wanted trouble, you see* 

Hermione, I expected, was appalled by my reply. "Nothing? But Draco, I can't stand being enemies with you! You're my friend and I treasure you so much. I don't want to lose you." I turned my back on her and bit my lip. I have to control myself. This is the plan. I have to follow it. Shit! I was never good at plans especially if they involved people-people that I really don't want to hurt. 

I faced her again with a smug expression on my face. "Really? And you expect me to believe that after what you've done to me?" I tried to say steely. She was convinced I could see for tears started welling up on the side of her eyes. 

"I didn't mean to do that, Draco. Please, believe me. I'm so sorry. I…" I cut her mid-sentence. I just want this conversation to end for if it would not, I might be led astray from my plan. *I'm not telling coz a Malfoy never explains* 

"Here we go again, Hermione. Didn't I tell you sorry isn't enough? You see, that's how *much* you listen to me!" I said sarcastically. 

"Then what should I do? Tell me, Draco. I need to know." She bit her trembling lip, stray tears flowing down her rosy cheeks. She's still the same old crybaby I met at the comfort room. Too bad she's just going to be one of those acquaintances. 

I paused then sighed. "Nothing. You can't do anything, Hermione." 

"Why can't I do anything, Draco? That's impossible… there must be a way…" she was crying now and I had to stop my reflex to comfort her like I always did. Some things just have to change whether you like it or not. 

I furrowed my brows and spat at her, knowing that this is the only way for her to stop. "Because I don't want you to! I don't want you in my life anymore so sod off! Just leave me alone! It's easier this way, Hermione and besides you've got loads of friends now, they'll take care of you. Don't worry about me, I was able to live 17 years of my life without you, I could live 17 more." 

I aimed my feet to my destination and once again, Hermione intervened. She grabbed my back, resting her head on it while crying. Through her sobs, I managed to form her words, "Draco, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me." 

I wanted to turn around and hug her tight and say that it was all a sick joke I planned-a prank I needed to pull just to see her reaction. But that would be illogical and eventually, she'd get mad at me for pulling her leg. That would also ruin my *beautiful* plans. 

So I did what I should do. I sighed sharply and ignored her, trudging to my class. 

I left her, crying at the hallway while some students exchanged malicious looks at us. I chided myself for wanting to turn around and comfort Hermione. Why can't my body just cooperate with what I want? Shit! Even if it *hurts* a lot, I have to do this. Even if I, myself, am still overly confused of what I just did. 

*~*~ 

Hermione wiped her tears repeatedly until her cheeks hurt. She was feeling so badly that she thought her heart would burst. How could this happen? Why should it? Everything has been ok now; Pansy and the Brat pack has been friends with her and Harry and Draco had been getting along. Why should such tragedy occur? 

She cried once more, unable to suppress her emotions. She had always been fragile-easily swayed to cry and easily broken down to pieces by events that mar her. She shook her head. She mustn't depress herself for she may never be able to stand up on her own again. 

"Here," a guy handed out his hankie and Hermione realized it was Blaise. Yeah, the Blaise Zabini who considered Draco his worst enemy. 

She took it, without malice in mind and thanked him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, even if she knew her being there was much more suspicious. 

Blaise realized this then grunted. "I think I should be the one asking you that, considering that this is the Boys' Comfort room. Or maybe you have been a regular of this place since I heard you met Malfoy and Potter here." 

Hermione nodded, noticing the third time for such event to happen. "Well, yeah but I mean, it's class hours. Aren't you supposed to be studying?" 

"And you're not?" Blaise peered at her eyes. She looked away. She didn't answer him. 

"I knew this would happen eventually. You know, you crying in here with the reason of Malfoy dumping you just like that then me finding you and making you see the real score." He said this with confidence that irritated Hermione. 

"What real score?" she squinted. 

"That Malfoy is an insignificant person who doesn't know how to treasure people. He's a user, Hermione. He's not even worth your tears! Look at you, you're depressed over something that doesn't even take a second thought at you!," Blaise sauntered to her and Hermione inched away, "I can help you make him realize he messed up with the wrong girl. Let me help you, Hermione." he smirked. 

Hermione frowned at him and said defiantly, "Do not associate me with you, Mr. Zabini. I'm still sane enough to not devise such foolish plans. So if you will excuse me," Hermione walked past Blaise and left him. 

"Bitch." He kicked the wall.   


Hermione met up with Harry that break time and told him the event that morning. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Harry suggested as he took a spoonful of coleslaw. 

Hermione sighed. "I don't think so, Harry. He seems to alienate himself from people. He just wants to enclose himself in a shell only he can break… I guess he's as confused as I am right now." 

"You really think so?" Harry followed Hermione's lead to their table. "I mean, maybe he's really hiding something and he's just too afraid for you to find out. Malfoy has always been mysterious and sort of lonely." 

Hermione shrugged and sat down. "I've noticed that but when he's with me, I've always believed he has loosened up." 

Harry nodded, munching a french fry. "Yeah, I know but as of now he's back on his old self again. He's Mr. I'm-A-Mystery-You-Can't-Uncover-Me-Ever once more." he rolled his eyes and grunted. 

Hermione still looked at him wistfully and sighed. "And now, I don't know if I'll ever be able to break his walls." 

Pansy, arm in arm with (guess who) Draco, entered the canteen with an air of superiority that Hermione only noticed now. 

"I wonder how that woman was able to break his walls." Harry commented indifferently, watching the couple with revolt. He had noticed Pansy was having all the fun while Draco kept the straight, cold face. 

Hermione's eyes widened, making Harry notice how those chocolate brown orbs light up her face, and looked at Harry. "Harry, you're a genius! Of course, right now, Draco would only listen to one person-one person whom he is always with and who else could it be but Pansy, right? If I get Pansy to convince Draco to forgive me, then we'll have no problem anymore!" she explained with enthusiasm, seemingly torn away from the void misery she was in before. 

Harry loved the vibrancy of her soul she showed him right now and before; he could not bear to dismiss her statement. "I guess you're right. There is a slim chance of that plan succeeding." 

Hermione sighed confidently and said to herself, _I will not afford to lose this chance. It's my only hope._

*~*~ 

I spent the rest of the day pissing teachers off, bullying people and fucking as much sluts as I could just to try to get away from Hermione. 

That seeing her at the canteen during break time was unavoidable for the other snackhouses were closed. Even at the corner of my eye, I saw her looking at me wistfully and Potter making disappointed grunts over the issue. 

I had to keep my gaze away; its' the only way I could control my mind to a frame of my wanting. 

And so, when I saw her and Pansy talking I knew my hunches were right. I saw that she would go to this measure if Hermione had known how to think irrationally-the way I thought she doesn't even recognize. 

I have once imagined Hermione going to Pansy for advice as to how to deal with me. Not knowing I only choose to pretend with Pansy for I get something expedient from her. Incredible sex and that is all. Beyond that, she will never be able to fill the emptiness in my soul. 

Shit, I'm turning to poetry to explain myself. This is bloody bad. 

"Sugar Plum, I think it's not a big deal. C'mon, don't you miss those times you and Hermione used to comfort each other about the woes of the world?" Pansy cooed, resting her chin on my shoulder; the peak of her breasts eliciting wondrous but have to be ignored sensations on my back. Yes, I have noticed you always find us in this situation but be reminded that I only seek her company with this physicality. 

I furrowed his brows and stood up with my back turned. "Oh yeah, I miss those times I hugged and told her _'Don't cry, Hermione, I'm here. Don't be lonely, I'll always protect you.'"_ I said sarcastically. I have wanted so much to make Hermione believe more that this hatred and fury I show is only a mask I am trying to put up for her to leave me alone; the mask only defied me by getting stronger so that no one, even me, can break it. 

Pansy furrowed her brows back and misinterpreted my statement. "Do you think of Hermione beyond that?" she hissed. Poor bitch. Only in sex is she efficient. 

I glared at her. "Pansy, think. Would I ever do that?" I waited for Pansy's dawning and she shook her head. I grunted, slicking my hair back. Ahh…I, the I that entered this campus, had come back with a vengeance. 

Pansy, seeming to recall her purpose of persuading me, cooed again, "Please, Sugar Plum, reconcile with Hermione already, she's a nice person you know." 

I squinted at her, snapping, "Really? Is that why you only befriended her when I asked you to with me in return?" 

She wasn't able to answer my question. Before she could even blurt another statement to convince me, I interrupted her, "If you want me to go down on you for the next months shut up or else I swear I'll bloody never do it again." 

I rued her silence for a bit. I wanted her to break my mask and just be friends with Hermione again but my kissing her fiercely again proved my mask will be permanent and imperturbable.   


I waited for Potter that day and gave him about a four-volume thick paperwork. "What is this?" he asked naturally. 

I fished my pockets. "Well that's my share for the Art Project so that I wouldn't have to meet up with you two and do the project. You can use them if you like or you can throw them away and tell McDonald I didn't do anything. I wouldn't give a damn. My only point is that I've done my job so don't bug me anymore." I said without blinking and in eye contact with Potter who I know so wanted to interrupt me. I turned my back. 

"Malfoy, maybe we could talk about this. Hermione…." he said so as to call my attention. 

I glared at him and snapped, "You know can you all just stop pushing her to me because I don't want her anymore! I don't have to bloody explain about anything so leave me be! Just fuck off!" I banged the door on his face again. 

I bet I heard him sigh and shake his head at the gesture.   


And would you believe, for the next four weeks, the imperturbable mask proved its imperturbability. I and Hermione are still in war with me looking like the sore loser. 

Why? 

Well, Hermione has been getting every kind of gift an admirer would give and has been showered with so many friends I bet they would confuse her as to which to be with. 

I heard she turned all her suitors down for Hermione kept telling them she prioritizes her studies. Or maybe she's fallen for Potter. 

That would be a great possibility for I always see them chatting animatedly and laughing with each other. 

My predictions were right and Pansy would occasionally hint how happy Hermione's life had been while I, it's still the same fucked-up life as usual. 

Shit. 

*~*~ 

Harry heaved a big sigh as he and Hermione had finished doing their Art Project. They had used the material Draco submitted them but Harry noticed Hermione became somber when he gave it to her. 

Right now, he wallowed in her cackles and the way her hair falls on her shoulders. He had admitted he was in love with her a long time but he once denied it out of fear of rejection. So now, he continues to love her in his silence and solitude. 

"I bet that sigh meant 'Thank God!' Don't worry, I feel the same." Hermione stretched out her legs to the edge of the bed. 

"I hope this project turns out to be good. I've had sleepless nights doing this." Harry lay on the bed, massaging his shoulders. 

Hermione noticed this and decided to saunter to his side. "Does that hurt? Would you want me to massage it?" 

The light lit Hermione's head giving an effect of a halo, making Harry's heart beat faster. _She looks so beautiful. Does she know that?_ He thought to himself. He nodded, sitting up as Hermione knelt, positioning herself at the back of Harry. 

He felt the first caresses of her hands and it almost made him dizzy. He had longed for her touch and her and him being in this situation made him think a bit maliciously. Hermione went on, rolling the tips of her fingers on his broad shoulders. 

"There's a tense muscle here, maybe the vein was clogged up or something." she said but her words fell on deaf ears. 

Harry closed his eyes to her touch and sighed. Unable to control himself anymore, he held Hermione's hand. 

Hermione, who was alarmed by his action, looked at him. "Why? What's wrong Harry?" 

Harry knelt before her, still holding her hand and kissed her. Hermione's eyes widened, puzzled with what was happening. 

Harry held her face and deepened his kiss as Hermione tried to fight back. When Hermione was able to break free, she asked, panting, "What is the meaning of that, Harry?" 

Harry, seeming to gain control over himself again, sighed and said, "I'm really sorry Hermione…but I'm in love with you."   


**A/N:** Thanks to: 

**Geminigurl**- you're going to print my story? Wow, that's so touching! Thank you!!! 

**Tenshi Kanashii**- I loooove your reviews; they really give me insights of my story…keep it up! 

**Paranoia_shoujo**- salamat sa review sorry kung binulabog kita 

**Thepotionmaster**- grabe ang haba pa nito… hay 

**Mizz Chilli**- I'm sorry I didn't update just as I promised. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Serpent du Feu**- chap 9 was dedicated to you; I felt the same conflicting emotions too. And honestly, writing this part was a toughie. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Me (j_a_y_2@hotmail.com)**- thanks…anyway, I didn't follow your command and I'm sorry but I hope you'd read this chap. 

**Dark-Angel 95**- I'm a very bad girl not updating early; I'm glad you've achieved the impression this novel is unpredictable :P 


	13. Somebody Else

**A/N:** People, always remember, this is a D/Hr fic. No matter what happens. The plot thickens by this time. I made it longer than the previous one for your own delight. *thankies=bottom* 

**Disclaimer:** I bloody am not the owner of HP etc. 

**Being Draco **

Chapter 13: Somebody Else   


All I want to do 

Is be more like me 

And be less like you…   


*~*~ 

Hermione was agape, stuck on the bed like some curse was cast on her. She shook her head and said, "N-no, it can't be right. My ears are just fooling me… you didn't say what I heard you say. I'm just so exhausted that's why I feel as if you've been saying some things… no, this is not true…" she kept shaking her head, faltering every now and then. 

Harry pitied her reaction. He almost punched himself for having kissed her and professed to her. He should have reminded himself of the past events that befell Hermione. 

It's been a month since she and Draco had talked. He knew that deep inside, Hermione still waited for that time for her and Draco to reconcile. His friendship with Draco unbelievably improved given the situation they were experiencing. The only thing Harry recognized though, was both Draco and Hermione had the same glimmer of sadness in their eyes. 

Harry sighed. "I'm so sorry Hermione but yes, you heard me right. I am in love with you. I know that is so untimely but maybe this day was destiny." 

Hermione looked at Harry confusingly, tears gleaming on the sides of her eyes. _This can't be happening. My best friend can not be in loved with me. No… this is all a sick joke,_ she chanted to herself. "Is this some kind of a prank, Harry? You have got to be kidding me right?" she asked futilely. She just couldn't tell herself that this is reality. 

Harry inhaled a sharp, regretful breath and said calmly, "No, Hermione. Please believe me, I love you more than a friend would do to his friend." He watched Hermione stand up and pace around the room aimlessly. 

Hermione finally digested the first part of the revelation and shaking her head, said, "But Harry, we're best friends. You can't be in love with me." 

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that I shouldn't be feeling this way but I just couldn't tell myself to stop falling for you." Harry wasn't looking at Hermione when he said this for he feared her reply. Hermione reacted like her brother was proposing to her. 

Hermione paused. Carefully, she said, "Is this because I had a make over?" 

Harry interrupted her immediately. "No, I've loved you even before that. I've felt this funny feeling for you ever since you defended me to Malfoy. I've never seen someone so concerned for me before. And then you had a make over and that strengthened my feelings even more." he halted briefly then sighed, "I love you Hermione not because you are beautiful but because you are Hermione." 

Hermione was moved by his words for never had anyone said something as honest as that to her. She had felt the sincerity of Harry's words but she wasn't ready for this kind of commitment yet. Or maybe she was but to someone else. She shook the thought off. 

She sauntered to Harry, lowered herself so that she could Harry's green eyes and held his hands. "I understand you, Harry and I am so thankful you love me but you have to understand that I only love you as a friend. I cannot offer more than that. Friendship is the only relationship we'll ever have. I'm sorry." she saw those green orbs suddenly pained and felt the pain she inflicted on his heart but she had to do this. This is the truth they both should face. 

Harry stared at her longingly. She had said her side but he will not be discouraged. "I understand you Hermione but can't you give me a chance to prove myself to you? To prove how much I love you?" 

Hermione let go of Harry's hands and smiled at him weakly. She shook her head slowly. "No, Harry, we would be only fooling ourselves if we do that." 

Harry still persisted. "Why? Is it difficult to love me, Hermione?" he said plaintively and it struck Hermione. Harry is one of the kindest persons Hermione ever met and now she had made him believe that he was unworthy to be loved. 

Hermione sighed and explained to Harry: "No, Harry, please don't think that way! It's so easy for someone like me to love you but I won't. I am satisfied with the friendship we have and I would like to keep that. If we become lovers and realize, as our relationship goes on, how wrong it would be, that friendship would be very hard to regain. I can't risk losing another friend just because of worldly intentions." 

Harry sighed, relinquishing from Hermione's explanations and nodded. "I guess you're right. I'm so impulsive. I wasn't thinking properly. I only wanted my intentions to be followed. Sorry for that." 

Hermione smiled amiably at Harry. "It's ok Harry. I understand completely. I hope this won't change anything between us." 

"I was supposed to say that, considering I caused the mess-up. I'm glad you're very understanding about this." Harry managed a weak smile. He doesn't know how it happened, but he suddenly thought that the real reason Hermione turned him down was because of somebody else. He chided himself for thinking such. Hermione had explained clearly her reasons and besides, who thought irrationally first anyway? Wasn't it him? 

"Hello, earth to Harry?!" Hermione waved her hand in front of Harry's face. Harry, seeming to get a hold of himself, stared at her. "What?" he asked. 

"You seem to be drifting to Planet X. Care to bring me along?" Hermione kidded. Harry grinned. "Maybe next time." he said. They laughed. 

"I'll get some drinks and food. I'm bloody hungry." Hermione went to the kitchen to prepare the meal and Harry was left with the sudden thought bugging him. 

_No, this is wrong. I shouldn't feel this way. It's settled and done. There is nothing to fuzz about_, he scolded himself. But once Hermione went inside the room, he greeted her with the question his system has been asking him. 

"Is there someone else, Hermione?" he asked seriously. 

Hermione laid the tray on the nearest table she could find and asked with her most complacent voice as possible, "What do you mean someone else, Harry?" 

Harry hesitated but asked anyway, "You know, is there somebody special in your heart that's why you turned me down? I'm really sorry if I'm thinking this way, Hermione but I just need to know." 

Hermione knew that Harry would ask her that question and she still wasn't sure what to answer him. "T-there is no one, Harry. None at all." she stuttered. 

Harry squinted at her suspiciously. His heart was beating fast for her answer for he knew she was hiding something. "Are you telling me the truth, Hermione?" 

Hermione turned her gaze away from him. "I-I'm telling you the truth Harry." She stood up and took the tray from the table. "Why don't we just eat first? I bet that's just an empty stomach." 

But Harry had thought so otherwise. "Is it Malfoy?" Harry's eyes were dark and gloomy as he stared at her. Hermione released her hold of the tray and the glasses of iced tea crashed to the floor, the sandwiches joining the wet heap. 

Hermione didn't answer Harry as she bent to pick up the pieces of the debris. Harry bent down and held Hermione's hand. "It is him then." he said with finality. 

Hermione became misty-eyed again and looked at Harry's eyes meaningfully. Harry sighed and stood up. "Harry, I'm so sorry." she bit her lip, slumped to the floor with the tears spilling from her orbs. 

Harry shook his head and left the room. 

*~*~ 

Pansy and Mandy wolfed down their sandwiches like hungry vultures and talked animatedly. The former had agreed on sleeping over Mandy's for it was the latter's birthday. 

The celebration was the whole afternoon that day. They tried to invite Hermione over, who just gave her gift (a book about Teenage Life), but she said she couldn't come for academic reasons, as usual. Now, the two best friends are having the over night they should have. 

"Yeah, that was so funny! Terry actually begged me to go down on him! I should have taped that night." Mandy said ruefully, chewing on her bacon sandwich. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "That would be disgusting, Mandy. I've heard Terry's like a pig in bed." 

"Well, is your *Sugar Plum* not like an animal when the two of you get it on in bed?" Mandy said indifferently, her hands akimbo. Pansy suddenly became sullen. "Why, honey? Is there something wrong? Did I just see your black mascara smudging?" Mandy put her sandwich down and held Pansy's shoulders. 

Pansy sighed, opening her problem up for the first time. "I don't know Mandy but lately, Draco's not being himself anymore." 

"What do you mean? Is he not going down on you anymore?" Pansy rolled her eyes, knowing her best friend had always been Ms. Sex-Is-My-Middle-Name. 

"No, what I mean is that he's been so… mysterious." 

"Who said he wasn't? Ever since Bush was President of this country, he has always been a mystery." Mandy bit the last chunk of her sandwich. 

Pansy sighed wistfully. "It's different now, Mandy. He's not as sarcastic as before. I mean, he's more of cynical than sarcastic. He's so rough in bed that I've developed bruises from it." Pansy showed her shoulders which had small bruises all over it. 

Mandy's eyes widened upon seeing these. "Oh my God, Pansy! Your immaculate skin is ruined! That is bad, Pansy! He's already hurting you! Have you told him about your woes already?" 

Pansy shook her head. "I think he's lost interest in listening to me anymore. When I start to talk he turns irritable and suddenly shuts me up by kissing me forcefully or something. It's scaring me, Mandy. I don't know what I should do." 

Mandy sighed. "Let him go, Pansy. He's not worth the sex and the bruises. You never know what he could do to you." 

Pansy sighed again. "I've made up my mind actually. I'm going to break up with him tomorrow. I just can't take all of this anymore." 

Mandy asked, "Do you still love him?" 

Pansy looked at her and shook her head. "I've been slowly falling out of love from him. Everyday I just lose my reasons for loving Draco. In fact, somebody's been replacing him in my heart." 

Mandy's eyes widened again, her appetite for gossip whetted once more, "Who's the lucky guy?" 

*~*~ 

Hermione sighed as she folded the letter Neville had given her. It was a letter from Harry saying that he will be absent today because he's having a migraine. She wasn't sure if she was to believe him or not. 

She decided to skip her first class and skid off to… she stopped, realizing something,_ I forgot, he and Harry are roommates. I haven't assured myself that he didn't attend classes. What if I see him there? What would I do?_

She sighed again and paused to think. _What day was today? Ah, it's a Wednesday… he's probably at Flourish and Blott's drinking his coffee_, she pondered and directed herself to the place. 

She was right. There at the newly-opened doors of Flourish and Blott's was Harry, (he was the only person there) quietly sipping his coffee. 

She was both anxious and relieved, yet she still entered the place. 

Harry looked up at her and realizing it was Hermione, looked down immediately. 

Hermione bit her lip and slowly sauntered to his table. Harry, in the meanwhile, was having second thoughts as to leave or not. He decided to stay. 

"Harry…" she started, sitting on the chair facing him. She didn't know what to say nor do for she knows that in front of her may become one of those few acquaintances she's had. 

Harry looked at her reluctantly and interrupted, "Look, Hermione, don't explain anymore. Just leave me alone. I need to be alone right now. I just can't stand being with you right now but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore. It's just that I'm… so confused." 

Her hunch was true then; Harry is now one of those few acquaintances. Hermione was again stuck to her seat. She didn't know how to react. She's heard those lines before. 

_I don't want you in my life anymore so sod off! Just leave me alone! It's easier this way, Hermione and besides you've got loads of friends now, they'll take care of you. Don't worry about me, I was able to live 17 years of my life without you, I could live 17 more. _

It always hurts when someone you treasure so much just shoves you away just like that. 

"Ok," Hermione nodded, "I understand." 

Harry clutched his head and heaved a sigh. He realized Draco might have said those words to her and because of this, she might be more depressed. He didn't want to leave Hermione alone but he just couldn't ignore the pain he had felt. "Hermione, it's not what you think…." 

Hermione choked a sob. "No, I understand, Harry. You need your time. You need to be a-alone. We all do. I-I understand…. I… understand. I-I'll just go be..cause I need to attend classes… I just came to let you know I'm always here and… I'll be here, ok? So... don't forget me." She stood up and headed to the door. 

"Hermione, wait!" Harry reached for Hermione's hand but she let go. He ran after her and called her again. But she didn't look back. 

_Stupid! You're so stupid!_, Harry punched the wall and grunted. 

*~*~ 

I punched the nearest locker *poor thing* my fist could find and gritted my teeth. Pansy Parkinson had just called it quits and she's replacing me with Blaise "Look-At-Me-I'm-A-Sore-Loser-And-I'm-Denying-It" Zabini! Isn't that something worth being angry about? 

"You're going to dump me over some reject who did nothing but plot devious ploys against me? What kind of game is this again, Pansy?" I was breathing heavily, my nostrils getting rounder by the second and I knew that Pansy would have opted to eat worms than face me. 

She *I have suddenly developed a loathing for her name* took some loadful of breath and explained, "I know how your *ego* and *manhood* have been awfully hurt but Draco, I don't love you anymore. We'll just be fooling ourselves if we continue doing this." 

I grunted and threw my head back, my hands resting on my hips. "And when did you realize all of this was a sick joke?" 

Pansy ignored my statement and continued, "You're starting to scare me, Draco. You've been very physical and aggressive, I can't handle you anymore. You're hurting me already and it's scary. What if the next time we fuck you won't only bite me or pinch me? What if you kill me in the process?" 

There was some truth to what she was saying though. These days I have been very irritable, *even my own brain elves don't talk to me anymore out of morbid fear* sidetracked, overly sarcastic and cynical. I don't know why this is all happening to me but I presumed the good vibes Hermione gave me have now transferred to Potter. 

But being a Malfoy, I neglected her statement. I grunted again. "Oh c'mon, *Pansy*, we both know that's not the real reason why you're breaking up with me. I bet Zabini's shown you some *earthly treasures*." I said sarcastically. 

Pansy glared at me, seemingly disgusted with my statement. "Is that how you saw me all this time Draco? A slut? A prissy sorority President? Did you ever even look at me like I was worth something more than that?" I shrugged. 

Pansy continued with a trembling voice, "If you think I didn't know that you fucked Mandy, that you fucked Parvati, that you fucked all my friends behind my back, you are so damn wrong! I knew about it all, Draco but I ignored them because I loved you. Then one day I realized that I'm just putting myself down if I continue this *relationship* with you. I'm living out my fantasy yet becoming a fool to everybody's eyes." she sighed, blinking back tears. 

"I'm tired of this, Draco. I don't want to be your rag doll anymore." she ended. I looked at her and realized she was right. For that moment, pity came over me making me unable to snap back at her. I sighed and let her go on. 

Pansy kept tugging on her fingers like she wore some gloves and stuttered, "I-I know that you don't love me, Draco and all this wouldn't mean anything to you that's why I'm ending it. I'm setting you free. I'm not going to be your fuckmate anymore. You will never be able to fuck me like some animal anymore, Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry… goodbye." She stood up immediately and turned her heel to trudge on. 

I lifted my head and called Pansy. She turned around and with a puzzled look on her face, asked me, "W-What is it?" 

I sauntered to her, my eyes glued on hers while she trembled and gulped at my nearness. I stopped in front of her and smiled. "You take care. Hope Zabini won't hurt you like I did." 

Pansy smiled, fresh tears falling from her eyes and nodded. "I hope so too." I sighed and hugged her. Then in her ears, I softly whispered: "I'm sorry. For being stupid, for using you, for not loving you, for everything… I'm so sorry." 

Pansy sobbed, returning the embrace and with a shaky voice replied: "It's ok, Draco. I forgive you." 

I let her go and she went on, leaving me alone in the corridor. I guess I'm always the last person to be standing with myself. No one can really bear my company. Or maybe I just keep on pushing them away. 

I shrugged and sighed, trudging on to my next class. 

*~*~ 

At around 1:30 am, *I spent the whole night fucking somebody else and partying* I decided to go back to my and my mate's pad. *mate refers to Harry Potter, noted Grammar Draco Brain Elf, ^who was the bravest brain elf for he had interrupted me like that knowing my situation* I thanked him considering how perverted the readers of this story are* 

Oddly, Potter and I have been getting bloody well along especially when he doesn't Grangerize *Webster Draco Brain Elf ^who was so happy I used him again* hopped from his swivel chair and gleefully said, 'Grangerize-a verb meaning to talk about Hermione Granger'* I whisper my thanks to him and all the other brain elves sighed their breaths of relieves as I have finally approached them. Well, if nobody can bear me maybe I can live with myself for the meantime. 

I opened the door of our "pad" *of course, it would be absurd if I climbed the window! Sorry for that, my brain elves are just sooo happy I'm back to me again*. There, I saw what I thought I saw. 

Potter, who I never thought would be up this late (or early?), was chugging a can of Budweiser, the table surrounded by half a dozen tumbled, empty cans of it. 

I blinked and rubbed my eyes for a third time before convincing myself what I was seeing was real. Potter sauntered to me and with a taciturn look on his face, said: "We need to talk." 

I replied, "Is it just me overloaded and fooled by my brain elves or are you really drinking Budweiser?" 

He nodded indifferently and I gasped, realizing something. "Did you drink that much to have the courage to talk to me about something really… you know, sensitive." Yep, my brain elves are at it again. 

Potter twitched his lips and nodded. "Sort of. It's part of that reason." 

I gasped again, horrified with my bitter realization. "Potter, I didn't know you took all that 'You-care-for-me' teases seriously! Merlin's beard, snap out of it!" 

Potter cocked an eyebrow at me and grunted. "Like Malfoy, you are so irresistible a person from the same sex would swoon over you." he said, intending to be sarcastic but I took it as a truth. C'mon, I'm alive again; give me all the prerogative to enjoy it! *Yeah! cheered my Over Enthusiastic Draco Brain Elf whose only purpose in life was to say 'yeah, wee, yahoo, woohoo, alright' and all that happy expletives you can think of* 

If there was another degree to grunt, Potter had done it. He rolled his eyes at me and said, "You snap out of it, Malfoy. I'm straight, thanks for asking." He sat down on the nearest couch and emptied the contents of the Budweiser can. 

I shrugged and sat down with him. "Just trying to cheer you up, mate. Anyway, what's with the 'This bud's for your woes' banner on your forehead?" 

He got what I meant and said dramatically, complete with chugging the last gulp of his Budweiser can, "I got dumped." 

I wrapped my arm on his shoulder and patted it. "Oh, come here, poor baby." I said 'aww'-ly. 

Potter fell for my joke and nodded. "Yeah, it's awful. I feel so terrible…" 

Well, at least that lasted for a matter of seconds only and snapping out of my joke, he immediately stood up. "Wait a minute! Will you try to be serious for a moment, Malfoy?" 

I slouched on the couch *wow, it rhymes!* and shrugged innocently. "I told you I was just trying to be a mate. Anyway, who dumped you?" 

He shook his head and sighed. He just looked at me. 

I lifted my brows and said, "What? You can't expect my psychic powers to work all the time." 

"Hermione." The word shook me suddenly, I felt my hand tremble at her name. Shit. When did she have that effect on me? 

"You love Hermione?" I said hesitantly. He nodded and I nodded back. 

"Do you know why she dumped me?" I shook my head. I didn't want to know actually. I just had a hunch I shouldn't. 

It's because of you." Told you to believe my hunches. I looked at him as if he had said Anna Nicole Smith is not a cup DD. 

Returning to Earth, I grunted. "Me? What have I got to do with the both of you? What, Hermione's conscious of what I would think? Did she actually think I would be jealous?" I don't know if I was blabbing or merely British-ing *Meaning to talk fast in mumbled English accent, said Webster Draco and I thanked him again.* 

Potter shook his head as if he was feeling sorry for me. "Don't you see, Malfoy? Hermione's in love with you!" 

I blurted the words my immediate facade would say, "Really? Is that why she pushed me away?" 

Potter objected, "She didn't push you away. You made her." 

"Of course, you'll defend her! She's your best friend." I hissed. 

"There's no point in arguing with you… can I just continue with what I was saying a while ago?" Potter spat. 

I nodded, realizing what he said was true. "Go ahead, but I just want to know how did you know she liked me?" 

Potter sighed, seeming to ready himself for tons of things to say to me. "I confessed to her the other day and she dumped me because she said she didn't want to destroy our friendship…" I aimed to interrupt but he halted me, "and I understood that. She said what if our relationship as lovers wouldn't turn out good, wouldn't it be difficult for us to return our friendship and I saw her point and gave in. But then being pained as I was, I asked her if there was somebody else. She said there was none but I knew there was so I asked again, mentioning your name, thinking if there was a possibility she fell for you. And… she nodded. I didn't know what to do so I left and from then on, I started avoiding her." 

I only stared at Potter as if we were on a staring contest and then gasped, "It can't be." 

Potter interrupted me and blabbed on, "I know. I mean, honestly, I have a more commendable personality than you right?" 

I shrugged. "It depends." 

Potter almost punched me but instead said through gritted teeth, "Honestly, Malfoy! This is the only time I'm going to build myself up so please give me this chance… I have better grades, maybe not better looks, but I'm nice, I'm approachable, I'm friendly, I'm down to earth…. I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't do all those vices you do and yet, Hermione chose you! It hurt a lot knowing my personality. Knowing my chances of being her lover. Until now, I can't understand why she chose you over me." 

There was an uncomfortable silence after that and Potter's sigh broke it. "I'm sorry if I'm saying really harsh things to you but I just need to let this out. I'll go crazy if I don't. I just can't understand why she chose someone who just keeps on pushing her away over someone who keeps on catching her every fall each time that someone shoves her away." 

I ignored his statement. "So what do you want to do?" I asked. 

Potter clutched his head. *Did I ask your opinion Perverse Draco Brain Elf? He scooted back to his lair and shut up* "I don't know." We paused again. 

I broke it this time. "You're right you know. Personality-wise, I'm no match for you. You're like Mr. Personality and I'm Mr. Prickality." I said. 

"I'm really sorry if I put your ego down or something…" 

I cut in, "I understand, Potter. Oddly enough, I do. I mean if I were dumped like you I'd feel or do the same. I actually did when Pansy broke up with me this afternoon." 

Potter's eyes widened and with a look of utter regret, he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have been that harsh to you…" 

I fanned my hand, dismissing his statement and shook my head. "I'm not a girl who sulks over break-ups you know. And besides, I'm used to that, Potter. Trust me. I even get much worse statements back at London." 

He looked at me with what I saw was pity * I presumed he had finally confirmed the rumors of me being abused by my father were true* and I gnarled, "Don't pity me. I don't need it." I've never seen Potter this problematic and it kind of bothered me because he was my friend. I can also be a good friend you know. And I can do something. I have to do something. 

After some meeting with my brain elves, I've decided to do what I should do. I stood up and sauntered to the door. Potter looked at me and asked, "Where are you going?" 

"Hermione's place." I said casually. 

Potter's eyes widened again. *Maybe sticking to Hermione too much became responsible for that habit of his now* "But it's 2:00 in the morning already!" 

I grunted. "Yeah, it's two in the morning and here you are sulking over spilt milk. I'm going to talk to her to settle this once and for all." I shut the door before he could even object. 

I sighed and headed to the girls' dormitory.   


**A/N:** thanks to: 

**Geminigurl**- I'm so sorry if I made you wait for the last chapter so long! I'm so sorry, really. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Tenshi Kanashii**- Need I say that you win review of the week again? : Keep reviewing… 

**Paranoia_shoujo**- thanks for reviewing. Please keep the d/hr pride alive! You're a diehard d/hr fan right? Not a h/hr right?! 

**Mizz Chilli**- well the next chapter will answer your questions because I kept Draco's character here as vague as possible. Don't worry, you'll like it. 

**Dark Angel_95**-*hehe* the answers to your question will be revealed by next chap. Thanks for the review! 

**Hahero01**-it's ok, I'm also busy with my studies, I understand:. Thanks for the review! 

**Serpent du Feu**-I kept Hermione as goody-two shoes as possible so she didn't go for both your options *hehe* but you'll see some wonderful things by next chap. 

**Gandella Raye**- Thanks for reviewing! Hope to see yours again next time! : 


	14. Facing You

**A/N:** this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! *I've waited for this too* c'mon scroll down now and read it! XD Take note that I have inserted the three characters' feelings first before moving on to the confrontation. I'm sorry if it's too short. 

**Disclaimer:** chermione = Harry Potter owner (invalid statement) 

**Being Draco **

Chapter Fourteen: Facing You 

And I'd give up forever to touch you 

Coz I know that you feel me somehow… 

*~*~ 

Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "14 bottles down", he murmured, downing the last contents of his Budweiser can. 

He slumped on the couch, half of his butt unsupported by it. He sighed again and wondered, _Malfoy's probably confessing how much he loves Hermione right now. Or maybe, they're already kissing each other, holding on to each other like they'll never do it again._

He snorted. He had known all this time that Draco had feelings for Hermione. The way he softened whenever Hermione was around. The way he looked at her suggestively but subtly everytime the three of them were together. The way he cared for her like she was the most important organ of his system. 

He had known his competition all along and yet, he still professed his love for Hermione. _Stupid me_, he cackled softly. 

And perhaps, he had also known that Hermione felt _that_ way for Draco. Maybe if he didn't ignore the pretentiously impassive chuckles and playful pats Hermione does to Draco then maybe he would have moved on to forget his feelings. Maybe if he had been keener in listening to her words and read between the lines, then maybe he wouldn't be drowning himself in alcohol right now. 

And now, he had choked on accepting that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were destined for one another. That it was always a Draco and Hermione love story. 

He was the character meant to distract the readers from how the two characters were going to end up. He was the character created by the author to give Hermione up for Draco. He was created to do this. It was meant to make him feel this way. 

And this way hurt-accepting something you're not prepared to do so; swallowing the truth that bitterly rips your throat as you do so. 

He sighed. _At least, I know what sportsmanship means. Shoving Malfoy to that situation might actually relieve me. It's the best for them two._ He threw the can and rubbed his forehead. His head was beginning to feel light, yet stinging. 

But what if he was wrong? What if Draco didn't feel anything but platonic love for Hermione? What if he really went to Hermione's to make her realize how perfect he and Hermione were? He shook his head, admitting to himself that he liked dwelling on that illusion. _Then maybe the author of this story changed his mind and decided to make it my romance with Hermione. _

Harry lay on the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't want to expect too much on the last presumption. 

*~*~ 

Hermione sat up, avoiding tossing and turning for the 15th time and sighed. Sleep had been visiting her in measly rounds today, she waking up every ten minutes and feeling heavier everytime. 

That night she intended to sleep as little as possible for she had been plagued by guilt-inciting dreams of Harry and Draco. Lately, guilt has been her ardent visitor. Every now and then her subconscious mind would tell her how cruel she was in doing that to Harry. Or how stupid it was of her to do that. And it wouldn't stop. 

She had done all the homework and projects she could do just to keep her busy and make her forget how terrible the past days were. 

She felt wretched, to be exact, with Harry avoiding her and her conflict with Draco still unresolved. She doesn't know how to deal with all these things shoved into her face. 

And the dreams she had been getting didn't help. 

She couldn't understand how ironic her life right now was. Yes, she is beautiful, loved by many because of her newfound friend Pansy and excelling effortlessly on her studies yet she cries at night for the persons she could have shared these wonderful things with had slipped away from her just like that. Falling for Draco had been hard enough for her to deal with and Harry's revelation depressed her more. 

She sighed exasperatingly._ This is all my fault. If only I had stopped fancying Draco the very first day I saw him, none of this would have happened. If only I lied to Harry maybe he'd never know I loved Draco. If only… _she shook her head. 

_But is it really my fault? Did I make this all happen?_ She made her body fall to the bed and found no answers to her questions. 

*~*~ 

I paused and asked myself what I was doing in front of Hermione's door. Whatever strength led me this far *the girls' dormitory is a couple of buildings away* had finally stopped its supply on my system. My consciousness had suddenly hit me. 

I suddenly remembered it was Hermione Granger I was going to talk to. And FYI, we're enemies remember? We were friends who parted bitterly, remember? 

Our argument hasn't been settled and I don't know how this confrontation can straighten it all up. I know that she thinks I've hidden so many things to her. I know that she believes one day we'd become friends again. I know that I have to explain myself completely to her. 

Shit… how do I deal with all this? 

My brain elves were rambling some things to me that I couldn't figure out well enough for me to digest. But I know I was able to hear protests and persuasions as to my knocking on Hermione's door. I bet that's the hottest issue in their meeting now. 

_Vote in our toll-free poll now! Should Draco knock on Hermione's door or not? Press 2 for yes and 1 for no. Call 1-800-90-90 to cast in your votes. Poll will be concluded in an hour so call now!_

I strongly suggest you don't cast your votes because I'm not going to follow my brain elves. Tonight, I'm going to follow what my heart says. Yes, people, my heart is still functioning and for the first time in history I am going to use it. I know that it will be very obvious that I am in a desperate situation that's why I've consulted my heart for help but I got to do this. It's the only way. 

So I did what my heart told me. I rammed on Hermione's door that early in the morning. I was sweating cold perspiration like hell and my heart beat was racing a mile. I bet if she opened that door she would mistake me with Count Dracula. And, honestly, I don't know exactly why I'm feeling this way. 

Is it because of Hermione? Why then, if because of her? Have I finally crossed paths with that one thing I have long avoided? Were my efforts futile that I am standing before her door right now? 

Shit. I'm getting poetic. And that is bad. Very bad. 

Maybe I should have listened to my brain elves instead. 

Hermione was back to bushy-haired girlie when she opened the door. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning even when she said groggily to me, "Pansy, next time, bring your own key ok? Have you got any slightest idea what the bloody time it is?" she mumbled and for that moment, I wanted to leave. I didn't want to face her. Shit, shit, shit! 

"Err… hallo, Hermione." I can't believe I stuttered! *Calm down, Draco, it's ok, you were unsure of what to say, Said Nana Draco Brain Elf ^no, I don't have a tendency to be gay, that brain elf is just the a sympathetic one ok?^* I calmed down. 

Hermione was apparently disturbed by my figure standing on her doorway. She rubbed her eyes once again and even wiped her face. "D-Draco?" she seemingly awoke from the sight of me and asked in an astonished voice. 

"In the flesh." I drawled. "Can I come in?" she barely nodded and I slumped on one of the empty couches in the living room. It's been ages since I've been here. The last time I do remember being here was lapping up Hermione's lips until they were dry. Bloody long time wasn't it? I thought so too. 

I knew Hermione was as unsure and surprised as I was *my heart was still ramming uncomfortably*, considering the look on her eyes. Those chocolate orbs proved to be windows of her soul. I always saw through them. Like when I told her to sod off that day, I saw the pain I inflicted that's why I didn't look back. I didn't want to see the pain again. 

"P-Pansy's not here. I think she went to some bar." she started off still looking at me like a lost puppy. 

I again put on my cold, distant face and snapped, "She's probably fucking Zabini right now. That's not what I went for here anyway." I looked at her and she almost jumped. 

"Blaise and Pansy? But aren't you…" 

"She dumped me this afternoon for that skumbag, didn't you know?" she shook her head. "Well, you've been always the ungossip type." 

She fell silent at my remark and I regretted it. I wanted her to speak. To talk to me casually. I missed her bloody badly and my system has been telling me that for the past minutes. I broke the silence and blabbed, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about some important matters." 

She stared at me and I bet she was nervous about the "important matters" I was talking about. "About what?" 

"Potter." She made a face at this as I expected her to. "No, I'm not going to push him to you. I'm here to clarify some things." 

"Are they really that important that you need to wake me up this early in the morning? Can't we settle it later in the day?" There were traces of exhaustion on her face and I know some of them were caused by me. There were also hints of her wanting to avoid this confrontation. But like I said in the past chapters, whatever has to be settled now must be settled now. 

"Yeah that's basically it. It's already two in the morning and yet Potter's in our pad drinking like a suck-up drunkard and sulking over you like hell! I think it's just fair I bother you this early in the morning about the matter." I crossed my arms at her and her face fell, saddened upon hearing my news. 

"H-He's drinking?" she held her hands. 

I nodded. "That's why we need to settle this now so we can all bloody go to sleep." 

She nodded feebly. "What do you want to talk about then?" she refused to look at me, holding on the couch like it held her life. I was standing right now, although I was unaware I stood up, and sighed. 

"Potter told me everything and I understand his side and yours. Until Potter told me this part that really bothered me." She looked at me and I think she knew what that disturbing statement was. 

I went on when she didn't answer. "He told me the reason why you dumped him was me." I stopped to see her reaction and I bet she would have opted to disappear that moment than talk to me. 

"What's that crap about?" I couldn't believe I was able to blurt those out because I understood her reasons yet I refused to believe and expect it. 

"What do you mean what's that crap about?" Hermione looked quite disgusted at my statement. 

"I mean, why do you use me to cover up the real reason why you dumped Potter? If you don't like him then you should have just told him not fuck him up with that crap." I grunted, making my voice sound as appalled at her as possible. 

Hermione squinted at me and hissed, "Whatever Harry told you is the truth. I can't believe how narrow your mind is! Can't you understand I love you that's why I didn't accept Harry's proposal?" she turned her back at me and at that moment I wanted to blurt out, 'I know Hermione and I'm so glad you love me'. I thought otherwise. 

I grunted and mumbled, "Love me? That's absurd. How can anyone love me? Even my own father detests me what more can other people like you?" 

Hermione faced me and sighed. "I love you, Draco and that's the truth. Why can't you believe me?" she said with a pleading voice. 

"Because I can't see anything lovable about me. I'm sarcastic. I'm obnoxious. I'm immoral… I'm empty. I've got nothing to offer but good looks and a good shag. Beyond that, nothing more. Tell me, what do you love about me?" For the first time in my life, I looked at Hermione with morose eyes. She looked back with compassionate ones. 

"I love everything about you, Draco. I love your obnoxiousness, I love your sarcasm, I love your immorality…and I wouldn't change that even if I could." My heart raced a mile even more. It flattered me that someone had loved me for what I am and not for what I looked like. Still, I remained stiff. 

I grunted and paced some few steps. "This is senseless, Hermione. You're lying. You just love my handsome face and that's all, right?" 

Hermione sighed exasperatingly. "Draco, I've told that to myself a million times yet I just can't let the feeling go. I've tried so hard to push the feeling away but the more I do it the more I fall back to you." 

I didn't know how to take these things Hermione was telling me. If you were to look inside me, you would see confusion and uncertainty for I have long decided for something I don't know if I could do *my brain elves are on hibernation again because I have requested them to, but I think Drama and Sissy Draco Brain elves are sneaking*. 

I let out a sigh and said, "It hurts to be rejected isn't it?" I saw Hermione grew pale, her face turning sullen at my statement. 

Hermione sighed and replied, "From the very beginning I have prepared myself for this moment, Draco. I also know very well how rejection feels. I didn't tell you I love you to be your lover, although I would really like that to happen but knowing that it is impossible, I confessed my feelings for you to let you know how special you are to me." 

There was a pregnant pause. Then I decided. It was time to tell her the truth. "But haven't you even considered the fact that I've done so many things that had hurt you in the past? Didn't you even ask yourself why I just threw our friendship just like that away? Why I considered your littlest blunder a grave sin?" 

I saw her eyes agree to my statement, as if something sleeping or buried in her soul had been roused to finally be recognized. She spoke sadly, "I tried to take you back but you resisted so I gave way. I just let you go, Draco. I thought maybe you needed time to be with yourself or maybe I wasn't a good enough friend." 

Her face became sullen again, the ill feelings _I_ caused had come back with a vengeance on her. I grunted. "C'mon, Hermione, I bet you hated me after that night. I bet you wanted to scream at my face and curse me and all that. You should have accepted Zabini's help when he offered it to you." 

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at me, astonished. "How…" 

I interjected, "I overheard him at the Utopia. I guess he didn't notice me that's why he blabbed boisterously with his lot how stupid you were to not accept his offer. Honestly, Hermione I thought you were stupid too." 

She looked at me, "I loved you Draco. I would never hurt someone I love." 

"Good for you." I said passively. Hermione aimed to, I don't know, maybe say something again but I interjected her. 

I sighed then rattled on, "Hermione, why do you still love me? I pushed you away, I treated you like dirt and I left you like you never were special to me. Why can't you just go away like I planned you to?" 

She shook her head, clear confusion in her eyes. "I don't understand what you mean Draco…" 

I sighed again. Honestly, my heart was still pounding on my chest and cold perspiration again had trickled down my face like drizzle. "The night I reconciled with Pansy, I made an agreement with her…" I paused, looking at Hermione at the corner of my eye. Alas, my code had been broken. A Malfoy finally explains. Well, every rule has got an exception right? 

"We'll get it on again on the condition that she befriends you. In return, we'll be lovers for as long as she wants." 

I heard Hermione gasp at my revelation and when I looked up at her, tears were already forming at the sides of her eyes. "You didn't have to do that, Draco." 

"I can't bear what they were doing to you! Admit it or not, it's all my fault! Who was involved with Pansy in the first place? Wasn't it me? I was the one who cheated on her yet she picks on you and I hate it! So I thought, 'What if I just go back to Pansy's arms on the condition that she befriends Hermione? Everything was normal when I was with her, wasn't it? None of this was happening when we were together. A little pain wouldn't really hurt. Besides, it will only be me who's going to be affected.' Then I realized, 'That's bloody brilliant!' So I talked to her that night and we agreed on the plan. Next day, you're one of them and all the boys were after you. But then something went wrong…" 

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but she shut it again, thinking otherwise. I continued. "I fell in love." 

I heard Hermione gulp and take a sharp intake of breath. "You fell in love?" 

I nodded. "I realized just then how important that person was to me and it scared me. But I didn't know how to deal with it-still I tried to push it away but it bounced back. I didn't know what to do." 

I looked at her. Hermione was already fondling with her fingers but her gaze fixed on me. "Do you want to know who it is?" 

Hermione barely nodded. 

"You." I said in a weak voice. Alas, I have finally said what I felt inside. What I bloody kept for so long. What I bloody fought and denied for so long. 

She gasped even louder and the tears welling up on her eyes finally spilled. "I fell for you, Hermione and God, I hated it! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think right when I was with you and I couldn't stop thinking about you. Please don't think that it was because of your makeover because I have loved you even before that without me realizing it. I have never fallen for someone this hard yet so I became scared. I pushed you away thinking that if I stayed away more from you, the feelings would be lessened. But nothing happened, you stayed stuck in my system." 

I sighed, realizing just then that my heart was pounding wildly on my chest *I swear I'm never going to use my heart in decision-making again!*. I also noticed that I have sweat more and my knees were starting to buckle. That's when I concluded that Hermione had that big effect on me. 

I blabbed once more, "And now, you telling me you love me is just not right because I'm empty, I'm nothing but arrogance and perverseness. I am nothing but the identity I created in this grounds. How can you love a fake? I have none to offer, Hermione. So please, later this day, talk to Potter and tell him you love him and that all that loving me was only a joke. Or maybe, tell Potter that you realized that he was a better man and that…." 

I was interrupted by Hermione's mouth pressed on mine and I wanted it. I wanted her mouth. I wanted her near me. I wanted to touch her, to feel her and be with her forever. I wanted Hermione. Completely. 

So I held her, looping my arms around her waist while she looped hers at my neck. I held her close; I kissed her hungrily, savoring her lips, wandering my tongue inside her mouth. At that moment, I knew I could die tomorrow. When we finally broke apart, we were both panting and assuring ourselves that we did what we just did. 

I opened my mouth to say something and Hermione thinking it was a continuation of my blabbering a while ago, pressed a finger to my lips and hushed me. "Draco, we're in love with each other. So please, don't make things complicated." 

When she took her finger away, I snapped, "But…" 

Hermione must have read my mind for she interjected, "Yes, you are empty. That's why I'm here to fill you up and make you see who you really are. Let me love you, Draco. And I'm begging you, love me." 

"You're really good at debates eh? Guess I'll be shut up for the mean time." I grinned. I felt lighter and a whole lotta happier inside. 

"So what now? Aren't you going to say the question you've longed wanted to ask me?" she smiled at me and I nodded. 

I halted briefly then, "Hermione, will you stop stepping on my foot?" she apologized, 'oh'-ing sheepishly and stood in front of me properly. 

We chuckled sheepishly, humor finding its way in this situation finally. "Anyway, so much for that…" I looked intently into her eyes, holding her hands and asked, "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" 

Hermione stared back at me lovingly and pressed my hands, "Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will be your girlfriend." 

We grinned at each other. She looped her arms around my neck once again and I looped mine at her waist then we paused, "I love you so much." I whispered. 

"And I love you too." She breathed before we were back to kissing each other again. 

I am so happy this day turned out to be great. I thank my heart for making the right decision for me *I said I would never use my heart in decision-making again? Really? I did? I don't recall*. God, you've finally spent a little more time on me today. Well, it's the start of happy days, I presume. 

If you're wondering whatever happened to my brain elves, they're holding a banquet right now *attended by miraculously all my brain elves* in celebration for this wondrous day. C'mon, celebrate with 'em! 

*~*~ 

_Next chap: **Happy Days**. It is indeed happy days for the love between our two protagonists get as romantic as possible._

~*~* 

**A/N:** To my reviewers, I am terribly sorry for the delay of the posting of this chapter. It was both intentional and unintentional. Thanks to: 

**Mrs. Goldie Malfoy**-You're even going to love this new chapter. I tried to answer all your questions. I hope I was successful at doing both. As always, thanks! 

**Serpent du Feu**- I feel bad for Harry also. I actually had second thoughts of doing that to him. He's been very loyal and kind to Hermione and all but I got to stick to my plot. Don't worry the Rated R-worthy chap is coming very soon! 

**Sapphire Butterfly**- Thanks for taking time in reading my story and reviewing every now and then. I appreciate it a lot! ^_^ 

**Thepotionmaster**- sigurado ako nikikilig ka na naman sa chap na to!!!! 

**Geminigurl**- Yes, Ron is going to be in this story. So is Ginny, who will play a very intriguing role in my novel. Beware that this story will have loads of twists and I bet you're going to be shocked with every twist of it. I understand how you feel about school. Really! I'm glad you liked Chapter 12. I did too. See you next chap! 

**Hahero01**- thanks, that chap was actually a rush chap. Yeah, Pansy and Draco are soooo over! To add to your delight, they'll never get it on again in the story. I hope to see your review next chap! 

**Gandella Raye**- I'm soooo glad to see your review again! Well, this chapter sure acquiesced to your presumptions! Thanks for reviewing. 

**Mizz Chilli**- I had the inspiration to do chapter 13 already so I finished it fast ^_^ thanks for reviewing and please continue that story about Ron. It's going well. 


	15. Simply Complicated

**A/N: **Sorry for the looooooooooooong delay. I'm back again and I hope I'll be able to get inspired enough to finish the story. We're not even halfway! Darn my brain for thinking up a long, long fic. Anyway, go on read and enjoy (I hope I haven't lost this fic's magic).

**Disclaimer**: Have you read the name of the author of the Harry Potter books? Is it Mariane Reyes? If not, then it would mean she doesn't own it right? Right?!

**Being Draco**

**Chapter Fifteen: Simply Complicated **

I wear my hat 

Put all this paint 

Just for you 

_Hermione knocked on Harry's door and a soft 'Come in' was heard later. She went in and shut the door gently._

_"How are you?" Hermione started, smiling weakly at Harry._

_Harry stared at her blankly and shrugged, "Fine, I guess."_

_An awkward pause fell afterwards. Hermione broke the silence, "I'm really sorry, Harry. I never meant to hurt you. You know how much I need you and I just couldn't take you mad at me. I can't live without you by my side, Harry."_

_"But not as much as you could without Malfoy," Harry blatantly replied. He has been letting his anger dissipate away from his body and one could only pity Hermione as she tried to handle Harry properly. _

_"You guys are important to me but in different levels. And I love you two both in different levels too," Hermione wanted to make eye contact but Harry just kept his eyes hooded with his bangs and glasses._

_A pause permeated them again and Hermione broke it once more, "Harry, I guess what I'm really trying to say is that I can't afford to lose Draco and I can't afford to lose you. If any of you leaves me, I'd surely die," she slowly reached Harry's hand to press it. She succeeded but Harry remained stiff._

_ "Hermione, just get to the point. Don't get me more confused than I already am," he said, with a hint of pleading in his voice._

_Hermione sighed, "Okay, as you wish… Draco and I have talked this morning and we have sorted our differences—obviously. However, this action has caused us to think about your reaction and how it would affect our friendship."_

_Harry smiled, clearly irked at Hermione's hints, "What is it all about Hermione? I presume you and him are already lovers. So what is it now? Would you confirm my presumption?"_

_It was Hermione's turn to look away and she reluctantly replied, "It's true."_

_Harry clapped his hands on his knees and retained the blank face. "That's why we wanted to talk to you because we didn't want you to suffer while I and Draco are happy. We wanted to know how you felt—it's stupid and really pathetic, I know—but I and Draco, we don't want to lose you," Hermione said._

_Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head, "Hermione, you don't have to think of what I feel about your relationship. It's your relationship. I'm not really involved. I'd be a hypocrite if I'd say I'm happy for the two of you but I'd also be lying if I said I wanted you two apart. I'm really confused right now and I guess, the best way we can resolve this is by leaving me alone. Just give me time to heal, to reassess, to move on. I'll be okay, Hermione. Just give me time," Finally, he looked at Hermione with sincere happiness and he held her hands firmly._

_"But Harry, if we can help you, in any way we can, we would. Just tell us, how," Hermione looked at Harry with pleading eyes and he only cast a mysterious stare._

_"Is there anything else you want to say?" Harry asked, slowly standing up._

_Hermione paused then looked at him and shook her head, "There is nothing else, Harry. But please, let me and Draco help you. Harry…"_

_Harry closed his eyes and gestured stop with his right hand, "Please, Hermione, leave me alone." And with that, Harry turned his back and walked away from her. He refused to hear her calls and pleads. He doesn't intend to go back again…_

Harry shot up, a throbbing headache greeting him good morning. He realized he had slept on the couch, which never has been conducive to sleeping. He slowly stood up, fearing his spine would snap if he didn't. When he was able to sit up, back and shoulder aches greeted him good morning, too.

Immediately, he groped for his glasses and found it lying on the tabletop, amidst all the cans and bottles of beer. He wiped it with his shirt and put it on carefully, although he wished he hadn't for sight that greeted him was chaotic. Around twenty cans and bottles of beer were scattered in the room and some were also strewn on the couch he was sitting on.

He sighed exasperatingly and scratched his head. Never did he imagine he could swig that much alcohol in one night. He had had that amount of beer before when he and some friends partied after their Graduation. It was an occasion that called for beers and cheers. _It still is an occasion that called for beers, only that I'm not cheering,_ Harry thought plaintively.

_It was just a dream_, he told himself. But as the situation has been hinting, things might go the way his dream had predicted. He would find out once Draco comes back. The feeble hope of Draco's good news lit in his heart but it was overshadowed by his pessimism. _In case that dream of mine comes true, I'll have to show Hermione I'm ok… I have to pretend I'm ok… I don't want them to be part of my mess_, he reminded himself.

He walked carefully to the bathroom for his head pounded every time he would take another step. He took off his glasses and washed his face, looking curiously at himself in the mirror. He touched his cheeks and traced his jaw. Nothing has changed but his eyes see something different. He shook his head and took a shower.

Harry let the cold water sting his naked skin. He closed his eyes as he heard the pressure of the water flowing down his body. Whenever he gets depressed, he spends hours in the bathroom, taking a shower. It was because his tears mingle with the downpour of water and the coldness of the substance soothes his body and soul. _But only Hermione can soothe my aching heart_, he thought.

However, Malfoy is the only person who can make her happy. Not me. She had made her choice. _And she did not choose me_, he realized. Although his mind had been hinting at this realization for a long time now, he still hasn't gotten used to it. He still can't understand what it was that Hermione saw in Malfoy.

He did not want to hate Malfoy, though. It wasn't Malfoy's fault Hermione fell for him. Besides, he came first in her life. Still, Harry couldn't stop wondering if he had come into Hermione's life earlier, maybe things would change. Maybe he and she would be together.

But it was all a "what-if" thought. And so many times he had encountered different what-if's in his life. Like when he was young, he always thought what if he had been older, maybe he could have saved his parents' lives. He shakes his head vigorously, not wanting to mingle all the pains he had experienced with this new ache.

Instead, he listened to the patters and splashes of the water spilling down his body—like he always had done whenever he runs away from all the pain. _Pretend, I'm ok… that's what I got to do…_ he chanted. And he bit his lip as angry tears blurred his vision.

Bloody hell, why do I have to go through this? Around three hours ago I was cuddling Hermione, savoring her delectably sweet hair You should have shagged her, moron! Said Perverse Draco Brain Elf, the first brain elf to actually disturb me today, and I glared at him, commanding Chucky Brain Elf to finish him up and kissing her like a babe suckling to his mother's breast and now, I'm on my way to Potter to tell him the big deal.

I'm not really regretting the fact that I and Hermione are now a couple but the thought of telling it to Potter has been bugging me like hell. And to think I'd have to go to our room and update him right now. The last time he knew, I dashed to Hermione's dorm room to confront her about her and Potter so that the two of them could live happily ever after. Now, it's my fairy tale a messed up version of Draco Silver and the Seven-Thousand Brain Elves meets Hermione, the Ugly Duckling who turned into a Swan Princess and I have to tell it to Potter like some bedtime story.

I've never been this anxious before exempting the moments with Hermione and I've never really thought of what people would say about my actions. But then, those times were different and people who would give a damn about me weren't really my concern.

Gosh, does that mean I _lurve_ Potter because I actually have concern for him? Perverse Brain Elf cleared what was left of his throat and Chucky took good guard of his comebacks, which were none because Chucky was around. Anyway, back to my dilemma of the moment, I'm so problematic don't you think? I mean, my messed up brain elves keep popping here and there and I'm chattering like a Snape minus the highfalutin words what should I do? How should I do it?

I have arrived to my dreaded destination and before opening the door it was ajar I inhaled a good deal of air and sighed. I put on my best nonchalant face and entered the room.

"Potter?" I called out, closing the door behind me. Cans and bottles of heavy beer greeted me instead. I didn't realize Potter was drinking that much alcohol last night. I thought I saw about five or seven bottles, unaware that there were stacks under the table.

The living room was a mess as if it never was; the cover of the couch was hanging on its armrest, the cans spilled some of its leftover beer on the rug, the bottles were inelegantly strewn on the floor. I sighed. Not that I care about the mess Potter created, it's the mess I created that pushed him to do this.

I called out again and I heard his voice, quite distant, "I'm in the bathroom," it said.

So I went to the bathroom door Perverse together with Ethics 101 (I had that brain elf??? I thought I killed him months ago?) Brain Elf gasped and looked at me maliciously. Luckily, Fed Up Brain elf sacked Ethics 101 (they were mortal enemies, I don't know why) and Chucky took care of Perverse and did not enter it that would be rude… oops, wrong comment. Instead, I told Potter, "Are you going to be done yet? I need to talk to you."

I heard a splash of water and Potter replied, "I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay, just go to my room when you're ready," I said.

"Okay," he answered.

I sighed and went to my room, waiting for Potter but not really anticipating for him. It was hard enough facing Hermione this morning and even harder to face Potter after facing Hermione. She told me I needed to tell Potter about the relationship since he is involved. She intended to talk to him too and that moment would be, I guess, a few minutes after I briefed Potter.

_"Why do I have to brief him? It's not like he's daft or something," I sulked._

_"Draco, my love, it's what we call each other now, go ahead call it corny and I'll make sure you wake up without a spine tomorrow you have to tell him a little about the situation because you two are best friends. We all are best friends but I'm sure you guys have your own ways of communicating. Definitely, what he wouldsay to you will be different from what he would say to me. Then it would be my turn to talk to him and afterwards, we'll all talk together," she explained to me fully, as if she was a Psychology prof whom I missed lessons with._

_I barely nodded. I don't now what really bothered me but it successfully bothered me. "So it's a break it to me gently thing eh?" she nodded and I continued, "Well, I hope he tells me something. I mean, Potter can sometimes be so secretive and deceitful you can't tell when he's angry or when he's upset." _

_"I know, Draco. But we don't have a choice. We have to do this," Hermione sighed and sat down._

_I sauntered to her and rubbed her shoulders, "We'll do fine. I promise. It'll be okay."_

Now, I'm not sure if everything would be fine and okay as I have promised my love the first brain elf to barf gets his head cut off and diced like potatoes! I warn my brain and fortunately, nobody commented but I am crossing all the fingers I have for it to be the condition.

A little later, Potter knocks on my door and I let him come in. "So, what's up?" he asks me, smiling with every bit of expertise to make it seem real, but I saw through him. I guess I know Potter enough to realize he's faking it.

I did not point out this fact to him and rode along instead, "Nothing much," I replied.

"Oh c'mon, Malfoy. You're Malfoy and I'm Potter, we don't go to each other for casual conversations, we run to each other when we want arguments," he grunted and that remark had me easing up a bit, only to be more cautious because Potter was on full-pretense mode.

Now that I think about it, I realize Potter and I have some similarities; we both don't like talking openly about our issues, we tend to escape from our issues and we never settle our issues. So I guess, it's the way we handle our issues we agree in, no?

"Oh really? And you call that time we were talking about underpants brand names an argument?" I snapped at him.

"Well you kept bragging about your underwear size and I was like, 'I don't care man,' and you still went like, 'You're just envious' and we bickered like women then," Potter recalled animatedly.

I intended to shoot back at him but we were straying away from my purpose of conversing so I said instead, "Anyway, moving on to more serious matters, I was supposed to tell you why we had to talk."

He looked at me boringly and nodded, "Nobody's holding you back, Malfoy."

I wished he hadn't said that and that the stalling would take longer just in time for Hermione to talk to him but anyway… I heaved a sharp intake of breath and started, "It's about Hermione."

As expected, Potter's defense of pretense They rhyme men, just like rock me with your… I halted Frustrated Rap Artist (Welcome him people!) because such discussions were inappropriate fell and, I don't know, anger (?) permeated him.

"I know, I know, you kept the Hermione issue side by side with your homosexuality issues in your secret compartment," he mouthed a protest but I interrupted, "but we have to settle the Hermione issue once and for all, Potter."

"Why do you keep pressing I'm gay when I'm freaking not?!" he said with disgust.

"Potter, we can settle that issue some other time but right now, we have to focus on Hermione, ok? Hold down your horses, we'll discuss your homosexuality someday," I said ala therapist-in-session and Potter just rolled his eyes.

"As you know, Hermione and I had talked this morning," Potter slowly and furtively looked at me with interest. I guess he was unable to suppress that longing to know what had transpired this morning.

"What did you talk about?" he asked, partly nonchalantly and partly eagerly.

"Well, guess what? You! What else would we have talked about? Anyway, I immediately told Hermione how daft she was to choose me over you. I sold you to her, mate. I told her all the good things you had that I don't and all the bad that I am that you will never be…" I faltered. I didn't know how to tell him gently what Hermione's decision was.

"But she didn't buy me. She stayed with her product, didn't she?" Potter mumbled, smiling weakly with his head hung low. I didn't know what to say so I shut up.

I was surprised when Potter punched me in the arms and said, "It's alright, Malfoy. I understand. And it's quite obvious. Congratulations."

I looked at him and feigned not to know what he was talking about, "Potter… what are you talking about…?"

Potter smiled at me meaningfully and said, "Oh, c'mon, Malfoy. No need to be all innocent about it. I know. You and Hermione, you're a couple now, right?"

"Well, I was suppose to surprise you about that revelation but from what we're having right now, I'm the one bloody shocked," I said.

Potter grunted matter-of-factly. "Well, you got to be more nondescript next time. Anyone can see it. It's written all over your face, Malfoy."

I touched my face and asked quite dumbly, "Really, Potter?"

He nodded affirmatively. "I can see the letters on your nose right now. Besides, what's there to be ashamed of? You should be proud you finally have a girlfriend now—not some groupie you call a girlfriend."

"You're right about that one, Potter. But the main reason why I was being so indirect was to sort of break this thing to you gently. I mean, seeing you this morning all drunk and fucked up, breaking the news to you would definitely fuck you up more."

"So what?" Potter stared at me like I was saying I just read Little Women and I cried.

"What 'so what'? C'mon, Potter, I'm not that awful to do that to you. I'm not the type who'd barge in the room and exclaim, 'Guess what? Your girl's mine now, Potter! Haha… you lose!'" I rolled my eyes and grunted.

Potter paused reasonably and seemed to ponder, "Well… it could be possible…"

"Honestly, Potter!" I exclaimed.

"But honestly, Malfoy, I'm giving you my congratulations. You two deserve each other. And don't you worry about me. I'm strong. I'm a big boy now. I'll be ok. It's enough for me that my best friends are happy," he said to me like I was his son who had just won a medal, his hands on my shoulders.

I grinned and nodded, "Thanks a bunch, Potter—honestly. You're not a dreadful best friend after all."

He crossed his brows at me and mouthed a protest but I chuckled, "Just kidding. Hermione will be here any minute now. She needs to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This whole issue. Hermione had this theory that you'd tell me some things you wouldn't tell her because I'm a guy and you're a guy. And she wants to explain herself," I said.

"She doesn't have to explain herself. What's there to say anyway? I mean, it's not as complicated as it seems, right? You two are lovers now and I'm fine with it—that simple," Potter said dismissively. I couldn't quite put it if all he had said were true. Something was nagging me that he was faking all of this and that deep inside he's angry, confused and devastated. But the other side of my brain, the one I listened to, thought so otherwise. As Potter had said, it's not as complicated as it seems. Right? Right?!

We heard a knock on the door a little later and Potter said, "It must be her."

I decided to be the one to open the door. Potter went to his room and told me he would talk to Hermione in his room I did not think anything malicious would happen because Potter's gay, ok?. Our guess was right. Hermione looked quite as nervous as I was a while ago. Immediately, as I expected her to do, she asked me the ultimate question, "How'd it go?" she noticed the disarray of bottles and cans of beer in the couch and added, "What happened here?"

"Potter drowned himself in alcohol last night. However, when I talked to him a while ago, he seemed perfectly normal—as if nothing depressing happened to him," I remarked.

"He drank all this because of… me?" she hesitated.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, love. As I've said, he's better now. That's how it works for us, guys—we drink up all the possible alcohol we can handle in a night then flush all that unwanted feelings, together with the beer, down the toilet," I explained.

"Is he better now?" Hermione asked caringly.

"He's perfectly fine. In fact, he can give Nostradamus a run for his money—not that it matters now, anyway," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" She squinted and eagerly looked at me for the answer.

I fished my hands in my pockets and shrugged, "Well, to put it simply, Potter knows we're already lovers."

Hermione widened her eyes God, I wish she wouldn't do that… I'm trying my best to hold my horses you know! and gasped, "What?! Who told him?"

"I don't know. But I guess he kind of assumed it and he's some assumer Shut it with my vocabulary already! I'm the one talking and you're the one listening, that's the deal ok? I must say," I nodded.

"Where is he now?"

"In his room. I'm really sorry love if I wasn't able to do my part. Well you know me, very reliable on those kind of things," I shrugged.

Hermione kissed me briefly, which really made all the happy hormones of my body flow at a rate of 7,900 kph. I kissed her back and before we could go to Perverse Draco Brain Elf's sole purpose in life, I pulled back and whispered 'good luck'.

She inhaled a good deal of air and knocked on Potter's door. A soft 'Come in' was heard a little later. She glanced at me one last time before she went in and I mouthed, 'Good luck, I love you,' in which she replied 'I love you too' and flew me a kiss. Hermione reluctantly went in.

Of course, I, being a Malfoy, would leave their conversations exclusive to both of them…. Not! Honestly did you think I would let my Ethics 101 Brain Elf take the best of me? Heller?! Anyway, since Hermione did not close the door properly, I took my chance and peered. Both of them faced the cabinet, which was opposite the door, so they can't see me. I was just in time for their conversation has already started.

"How are you?" Hermione started, I couldn't really see their faces properly but I could guess she was smiling feebly at Potter.

Potter smiled a wider one at her and replied jovially, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about me."

Hermione loosened up, quite surprised and relieved with Potter's reply, "I'm glad to hear that… are you still mad at me?"

Potter snorted, as if he had just heard me saying I miss Mother Teresa not that I have anything against her but you get my point, right?, and stated, "Do you even have to ask that? I mean, Hermione, c'mon, what kind of moron would say 'I'm fine' jovially to his or her enemy?" he smiled to alleviate Hermione's worries and said, "Don't go fuss over this, Hermione. It's not that complicated, really."

I'm beginning to get bothered with that line of Potter's—'It's not that complicated, really'. With this bother dangling in my head like some chandelier, I realized Potter was putting up a show—an exemplary one at that. But the sincerity in his voice was… well, sincere and I couldn't dismiss that too. I don't know. Why do I have to psychoanalyze Potter anyway? As he had said, there shouldn't be much fuss over this anyway. Things shouldn't be complicated, really. Really! Really?

"Harry… there is no need to pretend. I would understand you. You don't have to shelve your real emotions…" Hermione took Potter's hand and he didn't take it back.

Potter shook his head and boldly gazed at Hermione's eyes, "I'm fine. I told you, there shouldn't be much fuss over all this. It's simple: You love Malfoy and Malfoy loves you so you when you two confront, you profess your love for one another and then you live happily ever after. The end!" he said this so nonchalantly, so automatically that it scared me a little. I don't know Potter after all.

Hermione, tears streaming down her cheeks, grinned gratefully at Potter, "Thank you, so much Harry. But if you need time alone… I and Draco can give it to you…if you really want to…"

Potter shushed her and shook his head, "I'll be fine. Let me greet you congratulations. I wish you all the best. I'll be okay. Don't worry about me," He squeezed Hermione's hand and looked into her eyes again. Hermione smiled back.

"And so, Malfoy, you can come in now. You thought I didn't saw you there, huh?" he turned around to look at me, one eyebrow cocked.

I grinned broadly at them and remarked, "Oh look, the door's open! Would you imagine that?" he rolled his eyes at me and Hermione giggled.

I sat down beside them, Potter in between me and my love, "Are you sure you're fine Potter? No need to be pretentious about it and all."

"Honestly, Malfoy, shut it already. Don't keep insisting on something that does not exist," Potter rolled his eyes at me.

"Okay, whatever you say, Potter. I'll shut it," and with that, I zipped my mouth.

"I'm so glad we're okay now. The trio's back, hopefully, for good," Sheer joy glinted in Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah, I'd be a hypocrite to say I'm not happy. I don't have anyone to ridicule about his sexuality," I helped.

Potter protested, "I told you, I'm not gay, Malfoy!"

"Then why are you so guilty that you're the one I'm talking about? I could mean anyone, like Snape or something," I snapped.

"Oh really, Malfoy, as if you would wag sexuality issues to Snape's face," Potter retorted.

"I've done it quite a few times actually and Snape's reaction, it was priceless. However, of course, it cost me an additional homework in Chemistry. Nonetheless, it was worth it," I said proudly, as if I was boasting I won an Oscar award.

"Anybody could say that, Malfoy. Anyone could pretend he did that to Snape and some dimwit would believe him or her," Potter argued.

"And I, being Draco Malfoy, known for being brutally honest and painfully obnoxious, should be the one guilty of such crime?..." I faltered, noticing Hermione's silence all this time, "wait a sec, something's wrong. Aren't you suppose to be shutting us up, Hermione?"

Potter agreed to my statement and we both looked at Hermione for her answer. She merely smiled at us and said, "Oh, I love you guys," and she hugged us by our necks.

"And we love you too," Potter and I replied in unison.

"And since, you two love me, you might as well help me fix up the mess in the living room," Potter stood up and looked at us with pleading eyes.

"But there's a price to pay, Potter. I don't clean up gay men's mess, you know," I smirked.

Potter sighed exasperatingly at me and just rolled his eyes. Hermione chuckled. And all three of us went to the living room to clean Potter's mess.

With all of these happening, I am starting to believe everything is going to be perfectly fine. Isn't it?

It was almost four in the afternoon when Harry separated ways with Hermione and Draco. He reasoned he still had to do something. The two were going to Flourish and Blott's for some date.

Harry closed the door and sighed. Gone were the remnants of this morning's depression. The living room is spic and span, in fact, cleaner than it usually was.

And that's how he should strive to be. Spic and span. Cleaner than usual. They don't have to know he's pretending and all the pain is searing through his soul. He had lessened their worry of him not accepting the relationship. It was enough to make Hermione happy.

And it mattered to him, Hermione's happiness, more than anything else. It was what he strived to be yet what Draco had always been effortlessly.

He went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, slouching and clasping his hands together. He looked at himself in the mirror. _It's simple: You love Malfoy and Malfoy loves you so you when you two confront, you profess your love for one another and then you live happily ever after. The end!_

_The end…_ the words reverberated in his head_. I have to accept this. But I couldn't afford to make them notice my dilemma. It would make them unhappy. It's simple, really. No fuss to make it complicated, _he convinced himself.__

_I mean, it's not as complicated as it seems, right? You two are lovers now and I'm fine with it—that simple…_

He shook his head and headed to his bathroom. He needed his shower. Badly.

**_Next Chapter: The Present_**_- Draco cheers, Harry sulks, Dumbledore talks, Hermione gives. I promise this will be up soon_

**A/N**: I know that Draco keeps on pressing Harry's sexuality issues but please, don't be bothered by it! It's only a joke! Harry and all of them are straight, ok? Eniweiz, thanks to those who reviewed my year-old chapter:

**Bride of Malfoy**- yeah, I've noticed I haven't updated too. Really bad me. anyway, here it is. Sorry to keep you waiting.

**aLeQz**** aka Mizz Chilli**-it isn't the ending, honey. I'm really sorry I made you suffer. Here it is now; I hope it compensates my irresponsibility. Thanks so much for your support.

**Forever Felton-** yeah, I'm so mean I let you people down. Sorry for that. Hope I see your review next time.

I**ndessciare**- salamat talaga! Cenxa na di ako nag-uupdate. It's lame pero busy kasi ako eh. I swear di na mauulit. Peace na tayo ha?

**Julie**- here's the update, finally!

**Scarface**** (mizzofir.dk)-** thanks for the review. Here's the next chap.

**Serpent du feu**- the intimacy will be very intimate next chap. See you there!

**Gandella**** Raye**-here is part one of the many fluffs. Hope you're still there when I get to the others..

**Tenshi**** Kanashii**-love you reviews, you know that right? Anyway, the brain elves are back but since this chap is more Harry-centric, they'll be a bit halted. I wish you'd be reviewing me again.

**Sapphire Butterfly**-the good bit if I interpret correctly is on the next chap. I hope to see you there. :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Been bloody long. I know. Have graduated from college, as well as changed jobs. Well one day I chanced upon this backup of my story and found myself writing again. I know a huge lot of followers of this fic may have "un-favorited" me and all that, but whatever. I just wanted to write again.

Major changes include the plot twist I intentionally wanted at the end of all the character arcs. I mean it's lame if you think of it. Email me and I'll tell. We can brainstorm and all that. Moreover, instead of this being a 40-chapped fic, I've decided to cut it because it would be ridiculous to have that long a story and not have a cohesive plot right? Around three major plot developments left and then it's done. Another minor change is that almost all brain elf-related snippets are italicized because I realized they are bothersome. You now have the option to jump to the regular story instead of reading them. But of course, I know you'll be a dear and read them right? *puppy dog eyes*

Anyway, I do hope I stick to writing this to the end because I suck at being consistent. Let's all, if you liked the fic, hope.

Enjoy! Don't forget to review. Song in the beginning is Panic Switch by Silversun Pickups. As usual, *** indicate change of POV.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all its characters, plots and thingamabobs are not mine.

**Chapter 16: Revelations**

_When you see yourself in a crowded room,_

_Do your fingers itch?_

_Are you pistol-whipped?_

_When you step in line _

_Or release the glitch_

_Can you fall asleep,_

_With a panic switch?_

"Is that the best you've got, Potter? C'mon, don't be a pussy and hit me harder!"

I egged Potter on, who, like me, is drenched in the rain. Bloody hell, the rain's even rapping harder than him. Hell, rapping even harder than Eminem on an awards night.

_Woohoo! No love! Exclaimed Rapper Wannabe Brain Elf. To this, Chucky Reincarnation Brain Elf smashed him to bits. Tsk, bad timing Rapper, bad timing. _

Things can get dramatic, so it seems. Before this all started, it was a humid night—in fact, it was bloody dry all day. I was just walking out of Hogsmeade after drinking my afternoon tea (a.k.a. Heineken) when Potter's white-knuckled fist came out of nowhere and swung my head backwards.

Cue the rain.

I shook my head and smirked at him, getting my game face on. He shook his hands and aimed a fighting stance as well. Despite the loud cheers, protests and irrelevant background noise, all I could hear was the pouring rain and Potter's fists. With a loud battle cry, he aimed to hit me again. I waited for the move.

Well, you must be wondering how this spur-of-the-moment UFC match began. Let me flashback (again, I do this to show that aside from being a perfectly handsome creature, I am also a good storyteller).

"I mean it love. You should ask Snape when his birthday is. After all, he's been concerned with you for a while now," chided my beautiful, irresistible, smart, sexy, funny, and all the bleeding things wonderful girlfriend Hermione.

_Shut it, despicable brain elves of mine! All the sappy ones can come out now. At once, my darker minions retreated into the… well… dark, and my shiny, happy elves glared at the sight of light. _

_One, whose name I don't effing know, even kneeled and opened his arms to the sky, with tears of elation. "FREE AT LAST!" it exclaimed. This, my darlings, I will NEVER EVER be caught dead doing. Not unless Hermione was coming down from heaven only in her skivvies…and you get my drift. _

Anyway, I sighed and snorted. "Darling, even if I knew, would it make a difference? It's not like I'd give the bloke a gift." I paused, remembering how priceless it would be to give Snape a "special" gift on his birthday.

"On second thought. I just might ask. Give him some present he'll never expect or forget!" I quipped.

Hermione bonked my head softly. Ain't she cute that way? Erm, sorry, brain elves taking over. "Really Draco? After all the man has done for you?"

"Oh yes, I adore him for all he's done for me. I wouldn't be here if not for him. Imagining life without Snape—it's just too horrible," I sniffed. I think I'd have to imprison again some of them elves. My system is not used to too much Disney.

_Disney- a term indicating happy endings, stories with moral values, and all that goodie stuff, interrupted Webster brain elf. _

_Hmm, he survived the reversal of fortunes in my Brain Elf Hierarchy. It's expected since it's not like defining things is morally incorrect. Not unless it's the taboo words he's defining. _

_Gah, whatever. Overanalyzing much? That's called the Hermione effect._

"Well I know deep down you love Snape. Or at least care for him. He does for you too. And you two are sort of," Hermione furrowed her brows upon realizing that she had realized something peculiar, "um, have a special way of telling each other that you care."

"Wow. I know you're intelligent and all, but love, I would never have seen it that way." I drawled, half-amused and half-disturbed by what she has said.

Hermione playfully punched my arm and I faked an 'ow', for which she fell. She kissed me to apologize and who was I not to forgive?

All of a sudden, there was a loud slam shutting the front door. I peered to see who it was, although I knew it was only Potter who had the key to the room. Doesn't hurt to look anyway, right? Barney Stinson, you know the chap from How I Met Your Mother, said 87% of hot guys get invaded in their homes all the time. It pays to be vigilant, you know.

"Ei, Potter. How's the talk with Daddy Dumbo?" I aimed at patting him, but when I saw how he looked I had my second thoughts.

Potter came back from his little chat with Dumbledore ashen. He was like the White Queen in Alice in Wonderland minus the girl parts (I think/ hope/ assume/ would not want to find out). Even though I could see him perspiring, I felt that if I touched him, not that I want to, he would be cold.

"What's wrong mate?" I asked gingerly.

He shook his head, refusing to look at me. He seemed not in a talking mood, the sort that said he needed space. So naturally, I asked again.

"Spill it, Potter. It's Dumbledore. Or could it be?" I gasped, "He raped you?"

This time he looked at me, no wait, he glared at me. I haven't seen Potter glare and man, can he do it. I shifted, taken aback a little.

"I don't want to talk about it. And really Malfoy? You can manage to chip in a gay joke despite this? You disgust me." He said, each word empathically uttered.

If it was any ordinary day, I would have retorted "feeling is mutual" or "I had to chip in a gay joke Potter, because you know, you're gay" but this felt like bad timing. Not because of the content, but because of Potter's whole demeanor. There was something utterly wrong with him and I couldn't figure it out.

"Whatever you say, Scarhead." I managed to say as a come back before he went to his room and slammed the door again.

Hermione went out of my room and approached me. "Is that Harry? What's wrong? He's banged the door twice."

Banged the door twice. Now that's a funny mental image. But going back, I shrugged. "I don't know. He was… odd."

"Odd?" she raised her brows.

"I mean we know he's queer. But he acted kind of odd today." I said casually.

Hermione rolled her eyes at my first statement and commented, "Maybe it's got something to do with what Dumbledore told him? I mean, of course it is, he just came back from there but you do get what I mean, love?"  
I shushed her and smiled. _She's just a piece of cake, no? Erm, sorry. System overload. Must delete some brain elves. At this, my sappy brain elves hid and Chucky and company sneered in delight._ "I do, I do love. I asked him about it but he wouldn't talk about it." I slumped on the couch.

She sat beside me. "Perhaps he can tell me? I mean you two are good friends and all _(oh yes, we super are. We're practically twins – I refrained from commenting)_, but maybe he'd be more comfortable telling me?"

"I guess so," I nodded, considering her suggestion then chimed, "Especially since you're both girls."

"Draco! Honestly? Quit it with the gay jokes already. He is not gay! I can attest to that…" She blushed beet red, the meaning of what she said dawning on her. I gawked at her, not knowing what to say. This made her blush some more.

Not wanting to know further than what she said, I cut that topic off and said, "Okay. Awkward… Anyway, let's leave him be. He'll tell us eventually."

"I guess you're right. I just hope he's okay. Did he look fine?" Hermione asked, her eyes full of concern. That's what I love about her. How she sincerely cares for people she loved.

_Am I lucky or what? Represent! Woot woot! Really need to delete some brain elves now. I'm too happy for my own good. Too much happiness can kill you. But I'd rather die this sappy than bitter. Aww… cooed my sappy brain elves, which instigated my homicidal counterparts to chase them._

"No he didn't. He was paper-white like he saw a freaking ghost. I tried to cheer him up, mind you." I said matter-of-factly.

"And by cheering him up you meant annoying him with a gay joke," she squared her arms and cocked her head at me.

"Hey, at least I tried! I get A for effort for that." I squared my arms back.

"I really, really hope he's okay. I guess it's better we let him deal with whatever he's dealing with alone. For now." She sighed.

"Anyway, I got to get going. My yoga class with Pansy and the rest of the pack is in an hour and I still need to run some errands." She stood up and went back to my room to get her things.

I hugged her from behind and kissed her ear, "Can't you stay a little longer? Til your feet hurt from running them errands?" I whispered.

I felt every pore in Hermione's body open and every hair stand. I lurved it. I love it when she writhes and grinds with every touch of my hand. Oh yes, we have done it. No, we didn't have sex. We made love.

_Awww… chimed my hopeless, hopeless romantic brain elves again. Elves? I know I had sappy ones, but multiple elves for being a hopeless romantic? Bloody hell, I don't know how that happened._

"No, Draco. I can't. Even if I wanted to run them errands," she faced me and kissed my chin. Damn she knew how to make me shiver.

"I really have to get going. Pansy and company take this yoga class seriously. If I miss it or even attempt to miss it, they'd be hounding me with questions too uncomfortable to be answered."

"Well I'll answer them for you. I can be your dirty little Encyclopedia boy." I smirked and wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Stop it, Draco. Please? I'll see you later okay? Love you," she kissed me passionately one last time and then removed my wandering hands around her body.

"Love you too, with a passion." I replied.

She blew me a kiss, waved goodbye and left.

I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked down and sighed again. _Hush boy, settle down, your owner has just left._ I told my penis.

_Cue the gasp from my morally upright, uptight brain elves. Well what did you want me to call it? My beef bayonet? Chucky Brain Elf who was eating a burrito sputtered it. See? More of my brain elves are affected by my incompetent attempt at sugarcoating the term for my huge organ. Again the moral wise asses cringed and I just rolled my eyes._

Back to reality, I decided to go to Hogsmeade to have my afternoon tea, i.e. Heineken, and people-watch. It's only fair that I watch random people as they go about their mundane lives because they all watch me. Makes sense, right?

I slicked my hair back, reapplying my hair gel then sprayed on Hugo Boss. Hermione loves its scent. She said she wants to shag me every time I "boss" up. If I chance upon her now, I bet she will. Especially since she's been flexing them muscles in positions very useful in certain situations.

I do hope Potter's okay. I've never seen him like that. I know I've said it twice but it was… scary. Frightening even.

It's better you know people like me because you know when I will explode (in situations less perverse), but chaps like Potter… they don't have a definite date. They're just ticking time bombs. Waiting to be activated. You'll never know if it's been activated even, until it just goes off.

I let the idea go, and after prepping myself, went to Hogsmeade.

_Would you like some more tea, kind sir? *clink* piped my Witty Brain Elf. Finally a breath of fresh air from those sappy elves. Little did I know they lurk and wait in the shadows to take over me. Nooooooooo! _

Harry was shaking.

He didn't notice he was. Only after a full minute, when his hands were numb, did he realize his body was trembling. No matter how he hard he wanted to stop it, he just couldn't. _Stop. Stop! STOP! _He screamed in his head. What did he want to cease?

_Everything_, he closed his eyes and let his back hit the bed. _Why did I have to know? Why now? Why fucking now?_ He asked himself.

He didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream—that was an understatement for he REALLY wished he could tire his lungs out of hollering. He wanted to tear his room apart; the sound of breaking glass might be louder than the questions reverberating in his head. He wanted to explode. But he couldn't. He shouldn't. He wouldn't. He mustn't.

"Harry, be strong." Dumbledore entwined his fingers, in a praying position. "You've been through a lot. Cliché as it may sound, this too shall pass. Think of the bigger picture here and value the ties you have forged. This is bigger than you, Draco or Hermione. Remember that."

_Bullshit. Ties you have forged. I've forged nothing. Draco took it all away. _Harry clenched his fists. He hit his pillow. It felt good so he did this repeatedly until his pillow was nothing but a pile of cotton and cloth.

"You had to know Harry. It was inevitable. The media have been getting inside information, and we decided before this all blew that you would be the first to know." Dumbledore looked at a random painting and noticed how Harry's face fell. Harry's eyes were darting everywhere, as if that could take the information away.

_Of course I had to know. I'm their fucking son! But why did it have to be like this? As if I couldn't hurt much more. _Harry shook his head, his jaw set at a hard angle.

He took a towel and headed to the bathroom. He needed a shower. If that didn't do the trick, maybe Budweiser will. Hell, he'd even shower in Budweiser if that's the only way he could forget this all.

"You have to tell Draco about this. I can do this for you-"Dumbledore explained.

"I will talk to him," Harry said curtly, "tonight."

"Very well. I wish you good fellowship. Speak with a clear head Harry. The least you want is talking with a heavy heart." Dumbledore cautioned.

"And how am I supposed to do that? It's not likely for me to have this burden lifted any time soon. There's no point in waiting to talk." Harry stood up.

"Harry, remember, the ties that bind are the ones that bleed when cut. That's why it hurts very much." Dumbledore said, with concern.

Harry walked away.

_The ties that bind… Oh yes we are bound alright. Tied to be opposites. Draco's the fucking thorn in my throat. The fucking clog in my wheel. The fucking bane of my life._ He thought as the water traveled his body, cooling his skin. Deep down, he's still sweltering from the heat. After a few minutes, he realized that the psychosomatic effect of the shower is not working.

He has to talk to Malfoy. That's the only way he can survive the night.

He turned the shower off and dressed up. Hastily, he went to Hogsmeade, knowing Malfoy's routine.

_You're bleeding fucked Malfoy. You're gonna pay. _He hissed.

"Finally decided to come out of that cage lady? What's eating you anyway?" Draco greeted Harry in a cheery yet mocking voice.

Harry initially did not know what to do. He didn't know if he should go with his raging fury and beat the hell out of Draco, or to maintain his composure, put on his mask the way he does it best.

_You're better than this, Harry. Draco is not the enemy. His father is. Draco might not have known anything about this whole issue. You have to be logical about this_, he talked to himself, or it seemed that his conscience was.

All his life, logic has been his best friend. He taught himself to steel his nerves, to hold his head up high and let all the negativities go because that's what his parents would have wanted. Learning from their work, Harry knew that it's always right to do what's good, what's morally correct. It's what his parents would have told him.

Then again, that's what he always did to make sense of things. His parents died because they needed to protect the truth. He grew up an orphan, but a stronger man—thanks to their principles. Hermione didn't choose him because she's in love with Malfoy. Someone else will come along for him, someone better.

In rationalizing, all made sense. Problems were resolved. It alleviated the pain. It's always worked before. Perhaps it will again now.

And so, cloaked with that rational façade of his, Harry replied, "Nothing. It's just what Dumbledore said."

"Duh? I know it's what he said. You weren't that pale when you left the room. What did he say anyway?" Draco managed to say in between nibbles of French fries.

_What did he say, Harry? What will you tell Draco? _He asked himself as well. _Pretense, Potter. It's what you're good at._ He chanted to himself.

"He said… that…" he stumbled on the words, trying to come up with a good excuse.

The boiling wrath started to well up inside him, anticipating release. He knew if he let it out, he'd be spewing venom. But that pretentious mask, that age-old front has somehow managed to keep it at bay. Still, Harry has to decide which side of him to allow control. Let it go though he knew it was not the right thing to do, even if it will feel good? Or hold it back, because it was the proper way of dealing with this, even if it will eat him up inside?

"That what?" Draco looked at him intently, anticipating really bad news.  
And logic won. Perhaps being logical about it will alleviate the pain again. Harry finally found the words and blurted, "That he was very pleased knowing you. He thinks you and I can become good friends."

His disguise followed through. Just like that, he was back to normal. His skin returned its color. He became calmer. The heat was dissipating. _So why is it so fucking hard to swallow? I'm supposed to be at ease now. _He cursed under his breath, knowing that none of this made sense at all.

Draco stared at him, puzzled by his response. "That pissed you off?"

Harry shrugged and sighed. "Yeah. I mean, wouldn't you be pissed if someone told you that? Imagine if Snape said that he thinks I'm a real good influence to you."

Draco nodded, seeming to have gotten the context of Harry's ire. "You're right mate. I'd be bloody bonkers."

Harry raised his hands up in exasperation. "I know right? What the hell was he thinking? It really drove me nuts."

Draco freed up his chair so that Harry can sit beside him. He offered his mug. "You want some drinks? My treat to soothe your aching ego. Proof that you're a man."

"Sure. I do like it when men like you pay my bills." Harry winked at him.

Draco sputtered, almost vomiting his drink. "Eww, Potter. That's way gross."

"Back at you." Harry laughed, holding his stomach.

"Anyway, you stay put. I just have to go to my Dadday to get some Chemistry stuff." Draco tapped his legs and left.

"Oh, I don't mind Malfoy. I know how these late night affairs go." Harry took his beer and swigged.

"How unoriginal Potter. A gay joke? Really? That was weak." Draco clicked his tongue.  
"It's a learning process, Malfoy. I'll tear you apart one day." Harry raised his bottle of beer at him.

"That has not been written in the books Potter. Not yet." Draco smirked and left.

That isn't right. Bleeding pissed over Dumbledore's comment about my "relationship" with him? That ain't bleeding right.

Potter's more patient than that. I should know, having tortured him with gay jokes for decades now.

_Yes, Sarcastic Brain Elf, I know that's an exaggeration. It's called figurative language, heard of it? Sarcastic rolled his eyes and murmured to himself._

Anyway, I was really bothered. I've never, for the nth time, seen Potter like that. There was a glint of amber in Harry's eyes. You know, just like the color of embers in a fireplace. He was mad, livid even. Then, all of a sudden, the glint was gone. He's snapped back to himself. Like nothing ever happened.

Scares the shit out of me. I'm broken, pretty fucked up, I know, but that kid needs serious help. Though I'll never admit it openly, there is some agreement between me and Potter that we do care about each other. Now I've admitted it. Oh well. You won't tell, right?

That's why I rapped on Dumbledore's door even if I had no guarantee of seeing him. It's past 5:30 already and offices close at 5:00. What the hell, I needed answers. Hence, I rapped.

After some more rapping to the tune of Jay-Z's Empire State of Mind, Dumb… (his name's too long okay?) opened the door. "Hello Draco, what good winds have brought you to my office at this hour?"  
"What did you tell Potter? He's asking all bipolar on me and it's weird, even for him." I let myself in inside his office and slouched on a chair near his desk.

Dumbledore hesitated but sauntered to his desk and sat anyway. "Ah, I see. He said he'd tell you, although I know Harry would never intentionally hurt anyone even if he wanted to. I've known him well enough to know how much he holds back."

I rolled my eyes at him and snapped, "Cut the crap and just tell me what it is, Dumbo."

He nodded and, this seeming to be his signature move, clasped his hands together. "Very well. You should know this naturally." He paused and looked at me like he was going to tell something huge. Like I'm the most desirable man on earth.

_My brain elves booed and started throwing tomatoes at me. I was just trying to lighten up the mood you know? I'm bloody tense too!_

"Do you know Peter Pettigrew?" He said, as if knowing Peter was a mortal sin.

Of course I knew him. Mousy little man who always jumped whenever Lucius moved. Once he fell out of a chair because he thought Lucius was going to hit him when in fact, Lucius was only going to swat a fly that landed on his shirt. Peter could "outfidget/ outshudder/ outjitter" an addict on withdrawal any day.

"Yeah, that's my uncle. He was sort of Lucius' bitch." I answered nonchalantly.

Dumbledore looked at me, puzzled. "I have no idea what you just said but established, he is not a foreign figure to you."

He paused, seeming to gather his thoughts on how to structure this big revelation he was going to tell me. Nodding to himself, he finally continued. "Two days ago, Peter went to Atty. Sirius Black and confessed. You do know Sirius? He's one of Harry's godfathers. Practically raised the boy, though he can't be his guardian as he is not 'fit', ironically, according to law. Has a bad habit of poker and anything you can bet on…"

I cut him, knowing how he likes to rattle on and on and on. Perhaps that's how his beard got that long. "Okay, okay, not interested, moving on?"

He nodded and began to look serious again. "So Peter confessed to Sirius. About the murder of Harry's parents."

"What did he say?" I suddenly felt my throat dry. It's like when you drink a really strong tequila and it lines your esophagus, slowly, to torture you and make you feel that indeed, it's acid, not some strawberry-flavored concoction, dripping down your internal organs.

Dumbledore went on. "Lucius has been involved in some illicit trades with the Six Diamonds, a notorious drug syndicate in the '80's. Harry's mother, Lily, found out about it from a drug mule she rescued in Dubai. This mule gave her very incriminating evidence that places Lucius as one of the many people who benefit from the black market. Naturally, as Lily was one who sought the truth, exposed evil and fought for the good, she intended to tell this to the public.

"But Lucius found out. Peter, you see, was also a good friend of the Potters. He is a very fainthearted fellow though, easily intimidated. It did not take a lot to squeeze the information out of him. Lucius learned of Lily's plan and he immediately set out on a way to stop it."

As if on cue, he paused for dramatic effect, for heightening the suspense, then said grimly, "He ordered the Potters to be killed."

I suddenly felt my jaw drop. I know Lucius is diabolical, but this? I never thought he could actually kill a person. If he could kill anyone, he would have killed me. Then again, it wouldn't be fun if I was dead. It was a delight to have me around and be tortured all my life, rather than end it with a pull of a trigger.

He stood up, pacing the room, which I noticed have become humid despite the ventilation. "Peter kept the secret close, no matter how difficult it was to do so. Despite his faulty loyalty and overall manner, he still adored the Potters. They treated him as family. Decades passed and Peter was riddled with guilt. It was more than he could take especially since Harry survived the horrible tragedy. When he learned that Lucius was planning on doing this again to another family, he plucked all his courage, and approached Sirius. To him, he confessed everything."

I never said a word. No wisecrack. No brain elves throwing in their remarks. I was dumbfounded. Disbelief, anger, pity—all these emotions swept me. I could not believe that of all the nefarious villains Potter's parents could have been murdered by, my so-called father had to be it. I was angry at Lucius for destroying Potter's family. Then again, that was Lucius' specialty. Destroying families, similar to what he did to "ours." Pity—no, I shouldn't pity Potter. He wouldn't want that. But a part of me does, that human part, if that's what it's called.

Dumbledore spoke again, breaking me out of my reverie. "That's what I told Harry. And I know it must have crushed him. Despite your petty arguments and difficult relationship, I also know that he treasures you as a friend, and that you do too. Now that I've told you these, please, all I ask, Draco, is that you tread carefully. Remember, your friendship is more important than all this. If you value Harry, even if not as a friend, but as a person at the least, you will do what has to be done."

I gave a sharp nod and dashed out of his office. I didn't look back. Instead, I was intent on shaking Potter out of his reverie as well. He's got to fucking face his demons.

Right now.

With me.

I entered Hogsmeade and thankfully, Potter was still there. I approached him. I observed that when no one was looking, there was anguish in his eyes. The minute he noticed my presence though, it disappeared. Just like that cover up transition in a Powerpoint presentation, Potter morphed into Mr. A-Okay.

_Oohh Malfoy knows "Powerpoints." Said Techno-Savvy Draco Brain Elf, in a very sarcastic way. Hell yeah! Even these antique professors actually use Powerpoint nowadays. _

_I had to hand it to Binns though for being the most ancient of them all. Once, he pointed the remote of the projector on the projector screen to turn it off and waited for a whole 5 minutes for the effect. Well what did you expect? The signal would bounce? _

_No one said a thing because it was too fucking funny to watch. He actually pressed the power button several times before figuring out that he had to aim at the projector rather than the screen. _

Erm, I could blab on about this but let's get serious. Getting serious, I snarled at Potter: "You're a fucking wuss, Potter."

"Wha? What did I do to you Malfoy? That was uncalled for." Potter put on his "shocked" expression and swigged his Budweiser. Wonder how many masks he has under that face. God knows how difficult it is to be buried underneath all of that, only to find out that you've lost yourself along the way. That the mask has become you. This is dramatic, I know, and overintoxication of dramatic brain elves aside, I mean what I'm saying.

So I snarled again. I glared at him, full blast death glare, and said, "I know. Dumbledore told me everything. You could've punched me Potter. I wouldn't care. Hit me. Kill me even, but this? Pretend like I wouldn't find out about it? That's just low."

Potter was shocked again, but this time, it was more sincere as his eye twitched. He's got this mannerism that when he's nervous, his left eye twitches. How I found out about it is something inappropriate to the mood we are now in. After staring at me blankly for some time, Potter looked away and took a big gulp of his beer. "What are you talking about Malfoy? I'm not getting you."

This time I was infuriated. It's never right to wallow in your messed up feelings all by yourself especially if you want to fucking hit someone. Logic isn't always right. Sometimes you just have to let your emotions take over. Funny this would come out of me. The last time I checked I was supposed to be hollow. I suppose Hermione is filling me up finally.

Determined to make Potter see bloody red, I grabbed the front of his shirt and spat, "My father killed your parents Potter! I stole Hermione from you! You have nothing. I have everything. Because you're fucking worthless Potter! You deserve to be alone!"

Potter got what I wanted him to do and shook his head. He took my hand and shoved it away from his shirt. He said calmly, as calmly as I think he could manage, "Whatever Malfoy. I'm not going to hit you."

I pushed him hard, inciting him to punch me. I wouldn't mind the bruises on my face tonight. I've got immaculate skin for so long now I've become tired of it. Besides, I haven't been in a brawl for a while. Need to stretch them muscles.

"C'mon mate! I fucking deserve it. Don't you want to just hit somebody? Hit me! I won't mind. Tonight is your free pass to finally beat the shit out of me and I wouldn't take it against you."

By this time, people were already staring at us, and moving away from us, knowing what could happen next. Nobody dared intervene. However, Potter kept his stance. Kept his fucking poise. Can he get any gayer? "That will not solve anything. That won't bring my parents back. Nor get me Hermione. Or make me happy. It's just a worthless expense of energy."

I scoffed at him, not believing what I was witnessing. You could see how pent up Potter was but somehow, he can still talk amicably, talk sensibly. He must have done that a lot. I practically begged him to hit me. "But it will make you feel a lot better."  
He shook his head, smiling faintly. "No. I'd just bruise my hands. It'd hurt. Besides I've got a pictorial coming up. I don't want any black eyes."

I was so mad at him that I wanted to hit him already but I stopped myself. He has to do it. He has to give the first blow. He has to feel what it feels like hitting my porcelain skin, hearing the crack of facial muscles and watching the blood drip out of my mouth. He has to numb that emotional pain.

I decided to give him my last tactic. I raised my hands and exclaimed, "I give up. Maybe you do have nerves of steel. Maybe you're really a fucking wuss. A fucking homosexual."

I turned my back on him and left Hogsmeade.

Any second now, Potter will punch me. It usually takes 10 seconds for anyone to process what could have been. 10…9…8…I slowed my steps, just the right pace to make sure that he could catch up. 7…6…5… I know I got to him. I shook Potter and it will make him burst. 4…3…2… I heard him give his apologies to the people in Hogsmeade. 1…0… I looked back and there he was still. At that bar stool.

I sighed, shook my head. Potter's a lost cause. At least I tried. Now how to handle him in the dorm room. Whatever. I'm used to treating people as ghosts and being treated as such as well. I suppose Potter's too huge to have an intervention. Or maybe he needs to be admitted to some serious rehab facility to get fixed.

Imagine my surprise when Potter suddenly clawed at my shoulder and turned me around to punch me on the face—hard. I actually saw stars, maybe even constellations with that shot. He could pack a punch, I realize now. No one, not even Lucius, has hit me that hard before.

Cue the rain.

I apologize if I misled you in the beginning of this chapter, but you see, I'm trying to get creative. *Big grin*

Potter's punch was so hard I actually stumbled on the ground, face down. I spat out some blood and shook my head. "Guess you changed your mind. Very good, Potter." I beamed at him.

Potter paced around me, menacingly, giving the impression that he could hit me anytime. Akin to the rain, Potter suddenly poured his feelings out. "I don't deserve to be alone! I'm the kindest, most ideal, most put-together man in this school and I deserve to be loved! You! You're a fucking monster and you get everything I want! Your father ruined my life! You ruined my life! I hope both of you fucking die!" he yelled the words so hard I could see the veins on his neck sticking out.

I stood up, wiped the blood off my lips and smirked. "That's it Potter. That's the spirit!" I reciprocated his pacing, both of us anticipating each other's move. We were like boxers, thinking of where to plant the next blow.  
Potter aimed to punch me again but I was able to duck. I landed a square one on his stomach. He lurched backward, clutching his abs and grimaced. He glared at me, the amber was there finally, smoldering.

After recovering from the blow, he continued his ramblings, "And then Hermione. How stupid, how fucking stupid of her to choose you over me! Me? I'm the dream guy. I'm the fucking Prince Charming in that fairytale. I'm the guy next door. And she chooses the scum of this earth! I can love her more than you do! I can give her everything! I can fucking fuck her better!"

This time, he tackled me, attacking my midsection head-on, ala-UFC. This resulted in us falling to the ground. I was able to retort, "Now Potter that I wouldn't want to know," before hitting him on the back several times.

He broke off and stood up, and before I can regain my standing, he decided to kick me repeatedly. Now that's going to leave a mark. In between kicks, he rattled on, like a nagging wife to her incompetent husband, "I'm Harry Potter. I'm the boy who lived. But now, I just want to die. I just want to fucking die. And it's all because of you! You and your asshole father!"

The whole campus learned about the ruckus, resulting in some people cheering, jeering and babbling. Hermione learned about this through Mandy, who happened to be in Hogsmeade when this unfolded. Naturally, Hermione wanted to stop the two boys she loved from killing each other. She was already headed towards them when a frail hand stopped her.

Hermione turned to see who it was and saw Dumbledore. He was shaking his head in disapproval of her intent. "Let them be Hermione. That's how men settle things. You'll see it will all be better after this," he comforted her.

Appalled by Dumbledore's decision to let the smackdown continue, Hermione blurted, "But they're bleeding! They're gonna die if we don't stop them!"

Dumbledore gave a soft smile and shook his head again. "It's more likely that they die if we stop them now. They'd kill each other on a different date far from us, instead. Trust me, Ms. Granger. It will all be better. That's what I told Severus as well. Just let them be."

Hermione saw that indeed Snape was in a corner, obviously uncomfortable at being told to stay put. Despite being overly concerned and deeply worried about the two, she retreated, hoping that indeed what Dumbledore thinks is for the best for the situation is really is.

"Is that the best you've got, Potter? C'mon, don't be a pussy and hit me harder!"

I egged Potter on, who, like me, is drenched in the rain.

I shook my head and smirked at him, getting my game face on. He shook his hands and aimed a fighting stance as well. Despite the loud cheers, protests and irrelevant background noise, all I could hear was the pouring rain and Potter's fists. With a loud battle cry, he aimed to hit me again. I waited for the move.

We were fighting each other like professionals.

I'd feint a punch but Potter would recognize it. He'd throw in a blow but I would counter it. Then we'd reel over in pain. It was exhilarating. Even if we were bleeding, we both knew silently, that we were enjoying this. No, not because men love violence. It's because we needed it both. We were so engaged in the fight that we didn't notice we have taken our shirts off.

Hence, the swooning. I knew Hermione was in the crowd, I mean, who wasn't? History was taking place right now. I glanced quickly at them and noticed that women became more interested in the action taking place. The cheers were mostly male in the first few minutes but when we were already half-naked, women dominated the uproar.

I couldn't blame them. These abs are made for walking. Now that doesn't make sense but you get me, no? Besides, it's so hard to think when you're this sore.

Suddenly, Potter sat on the ground and sighed. He was panting, and effing tired. "It fucking hurts, Malfoy. One day it just all crashes." He said wistfully.

It was then that I knew the fight was over. I sat beside him and decided to show him that he wasn't alone. I decided to tell him my story. "You might not care or believe me, but I know how you feel…"

He didn't look at me and instead continued staring off into space. I sighed and disclosed information I would never tell anyone, even Hermione.

"When Lucius went here that summer, I knew what would happen… He locked the door, that conference room in Lumiere Wing, and turned off the lights. Next thing I knew I was kissing the wall. My eyebrows split open, my lips were busted. I think he broke some of his fingers when he beat me up. That's the only time he stopped."

This time he looked at me and furrowed his brows. I guess he never expected I'd open up about this right now, or ever. Even if I'm generally a jerk, I'm a good friend, you know. So I divulge.

"Pomfrey saw what he did to me. I fucking made her swear she wouldn't tell anyone." The look on Pomfrey's face when she saw me. It was like horror was written all over my mug. She had to bring her first aid kit in the room to avoid any commotion. I had to stay at Crabbe's place until my face was back to normal. All that cover up just to tell this to Potter right now like a bedtime story.

"I've been Lucius' boxing bag for years, Potter. He used to beat me up so hard I couldn't walk for days. Once he made me kneel down on tacks just because I called him Dad."

I felt Potter give me that piteous look. I stared at him angrily and snapped, "Don't pity me Potter. I don't pity you now because I know you wouldn't want me to do that. That's why I wanted you to let it out. And doesn't it feel better?"

Potter laughed as hard as he could and commented, in a way I didn't expect, "Fucking A. Although I think I lost some tooth there." He inserted his finger inside his mouth to probe his gums. Gah, I hated describing it that way.  
"There's veneers to take care of that." I nudged him.

He grimaced and nodded, "Yeah, I guess so…"

There was a comfortable silence that followed. The rain has stopped. The crowd was also dispersing and the people left standing there were Dumbledore, Hermione and Snape. Potter took his dirty shirt and stood up, "Erm, Malfoy, let's go home. I'm tired."

I took my shirt and Potter helped me stand up. I smirked at him and nodded. "Me too, Potter."

"Um Malfoy, thanks, for everything. I didn't—"

"Don't say it mate. No chick flick moments okay? I get it. You get it. We're good." I patted him on the back. He grimaced and I laughed.

We walked towards Hermione and others. On the way, Potter seemed to remember something and said seriously, "Though, this doesn't change anything between us Malfoy. I mean, we're still worst of enemies."

I patted him on the back and smiled. "Of course, Potter. This doesn't change a thing."

As we were nearing my love, I felt that what she and Snape will be saying are far more piercing than what Harry and I exchanged. Well, at least, everything is back to normal… I think?

**A/N:** So what do you think? Is this worth the wait? Call up now 1-888-88-88. *Wink* Anyway, feel free to review/ flame. I'm mature now. I can handle it… I wish.

Anyways, all my thanks to those who reviewed me, especially Mizz Chilli who has undying support for this story, and to the following who have made their presence known in the previous chapters: Bride of Malfoy, Forever Felton, Indessciare, Julie, Scarface, Serpent du feu, Gandella Raye, Tenshi Kanashii, Sapphire Butterfly, Tenshiangel, Anonymous, Mrs. Goldie Malfoy, Thepotionmaster, Geminigurl, Hahero01, Paranoia_shoujo, Dark Angel_95, Me (j_a_y_), Onlyi, Dracofan9893, Pinkbunny, Sila-Chan, secret, Befuzzled, Dunch, , Ameru43, Nurodien, Japanese Goth, Idaloidz, Grannie, Papa-um, Elodave, Blue Butterfly, Ikiko, Ann and all others whom I failed to mention.

**THANK YOU, MARAMING SALAMAT, MERCI, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU****, GRACIE, GRACIAS ETC.! **


End file.
